After the War
by LittleMissAuthor01
Summary: AU The battle is over, and Voldemort is dead. Now, Harry and Hermione must pick up the pieces of their broken lives and try and put it back together. Little do they know, fate is on their side. Molly/Ginny/Ron/Dumbledore!Bashing Unicorn and Goblins in later chapters. Also on AO3.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi guys, I know it's been a while but I've been working on this among other things. This is the first chapter of a very long story, which is about halfway completed, and we hope to complete it before I run out of chapters to upload, as I will be uploading on every Wednesday. I have co-written this with a friend for his daughter's birthday, and his name on here is SHADOWWOLF123, however, he hasn't published anything on here as yet. I hope you enjoy, please leave a review.

* * *

Back At Hogwarts

It was late spring; Harry Potter was bloody, bruised and the war was over; Voldemort was finally dead. From the beginning of what was supposed have been their sixth year, Harry, Hermione and Ron had been on the run from Voldemort and his death eaters. Now, Hermione was leaning against Harry as they helped each other back into the castle.

Ron had bailed on the two when it came to facing Voldemort, and as the pair stepped into the now destroyed castle, a feeling came over Harry as he saw that Ginny Weasley was running towards him and Hermione.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend," She said loudly, almost shouting. As she ran, Harry shuddered as Ginny tried to hold him. Harry had no idea what to do; he was now in love with Hermione.

Hermione looked at Ginny, "He is not your boyfriend," Hermione shot daggers at her, continuing, "He broke up with you when he caught you snogging a Hufflepuff. Now, if you don't mind, we would like to go into the castle."

Ginny stomped her foot, complaining, "No, you-"

Harry finally found the strength to speak, "Ginny, let me go and leave. I need rest and so does Hermione. Tell that brother of yours, Ron, thanks for nothing. He is a right foul git."

Hermione smiled as they walked past Ginny; Hermione had been in love with Harry since their first year but didn't understand it until her third year at Hogwarts. She had told Remus and Tonks that much when they were sorting out her parent's affairs after her parents had been killed by a death eater in Australia.

The two slowly made their way to the infirmary and found the closest chairs to sit in. The mediwitch came over to check on the pair, but Hermione insisted she was fine and so did Harry; they were strong enough to wait until the critical had been treated first.

Looking around, Harry realized Hermione had stayed with him, she never left his side in six years. All of the adventures they had through the years, through the times it was just the two of them, and times when it was the trio; she was with him and now, she was an orphan, just like him.

Harry looked over at Remus; he was laying in a bed next to Tonks. Harry began thanking the gods that Remus and Tonks were there but for the most part Hermione.

Remus was the last of his father's friends, and they had stayed at Grimmauld Place and helped Hermione with everything when she lost her parents. On top of that, Remus and Tonks had a beautiful son that they needed to get home to. Remus had already floo called Andi and let her know that they were okay.

Tonks got hit with a slicing hex and had been healed. She had also been given a blood replenishing potion to be safe, and Harry expected Andi to show up with Teddy anytime now.

Hermione and turned to look at Harry, she realized he was setting into a depression, "Harry, are you ok? You're awfully quiet."

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand, "I'm fine, just thanking the gods that we both made it out alive, and that Remus, as well as Tonks, are going to be fine. I don't think I could have managed without the three of you."

"We all made it; all of the Weasley's, Neville, Luna, and we even had the Malfoy's helping us. Thankfully they were able to get Professor Snape to Madam Pomfrey and she was able to save him. Considering how many Death Eaters we had in and around the school, I am glad we did win and didn't lose more people is a true blessing."

Hermione gritted her teeth and grimaced as she moved slightly. Her broken wrist was extremely painful and all her muscles were starting to tighten up after sitting for so long.

Harry was worried about Hermione after seeing her grimace, "Hermione, you're hurting. Let me see if I can find someone to heal you?"

"No, I'm ok. Let them look after the critical first. Neither of us are bleeding. I was able to heal us enough to stop that. Madam Pomfrey will be over to look at us as soon as she can." Harry nodded, and then grimaced himself realizing he didn't feel very good either. Moving his legs to get more comfortable, both of them laughed when his stomach made itself known by rumbling loudly.

"If I wasn't so tired I'd go get something for us to eat while we wait, but I am just too tired to move right now." Hermione smiled to show Harry not to worry.

"Dobby," Harry called out. With a pop, Dobby was standing there.

"Master Harry, Mistress Grangy what can Dobby do for you?" The little house elf asked.

"Dobby please don't call me master, I was wondering if you could bring us some tea and sandwiches. We need to wait for Madam Pomfrey to heal us, but we are both hungry."

"Dobby happy to help master Harry Potter and Miss Grangy!" Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared, just to reappear a few seconds later with a tray full of sandwiches, fruit and a full tea service set. With another snap of his small fingers, a small table appeared in front of them and he set the tray on the table.

"Thank you, Dobby, we really appreciate all you do for us." Hermione smiled at the little elf. Dobby bowed and snapped his fingers disappearing once again.

Remus looked up as he smelt the food and he slowly got out of bed carefully not to wake up a sleeping Tonks, "Do you mind sharing a little bit of that?"

Hermione conjured up another cup so Remus could pour himself a cup of tea. Remus watched as it took Hermione's concentration and a lot of gritted teeth to conjure up the cup, "How are you doing? I see you haven't got that arm treated."

"Madam Pomfrey is still swamped; she'll get to me when she has the time. I was able to stop the bleeding and heal most of our serious cuts so we'll be ok."

Remus nodded and took a closer look at Harry and Hermione. He then looked around for Ron and the Weasleys, "Where's Ron and the Weasleys?"

Harry shrugged, "We ran into Ginny on our way into the castle. She was banged up but she had a few words with Hermione and myself. Fred and George and a few minor cuts and bruises that Hermione took care of and the rest of the Weasleys are in the Great Hall, I think, with Molly. They're just tired and hungry mostly."

Remus looked at Harry trying to read what he wasn't saying by his body language. He finally gave up and asked, "Why didn't they stay with the two of you?"

Harry shrugged, as he took another bite of the chicken sandwich that he was eating, "I don't really know, I guess they want family time. You and Tonks are our family, and Hermione needed her wrist healed so we stayed here."

Remus read between the lines and realized that Ron ran off during the search for the horcruxes and the constant fighting with Hermione all the time was starting to bother Harry. Remus had a sneaking hunch that Harry was in love with Hermione and he knew Hermione was in love with Harry; when her parents died they had a long talk without Harry around and she confided to Remus that she was.

Hermione who was just at the end of her endurance leaned her head back against Harry and closed her eyes, not bothering to answer. Remus realized that she needed to be cared for, even if there were people still in serious condition; if she wasn't soon treated, she herself was going to be in serious condition.

Getting up he went to find Poppy, "Poppy can you please take care of Hermione, she's just about all in. I'm worried that if she doesn't get treatment soon, she will be your next critical patient."

"Oh, dear I didn't realize she was that bad. She and Harry came in sitting down they told me they were ok until I had the time. Since they were both walking and talking I didn't bother to scan them."

"Hermione has a broken wrist that I know of, she was able to stop the bleeding and heal most of Harry's cuts, but I think all she did for herself was to stop the bleeding. She is exhausted both physically and magically. She conjured up a teacup for me and it took all she had to do that."

Poppy nodded as she moved towards the entrance to the hospital wing where she saw Harry and Hermione sitting, "Miss Granger, why didn't you tell me you had a broken wrist? It takes a minute to set one and you wouldn't be sitting here in pain," Poppy scowled, she quickly scanned Hermione and found that her left wrist was broken, her right foot had several broken bones, and her right knee had torn tendons and ligaments.

Poppy was not pleased, "Miss Granger you have to be in so much pain. I can't believe you sent me away. I know that you know enough about healing to realize you had a broken foot."

Hermione nodded, "I'm ok there are people here that are much worse of then me."

Poppy just shook her head and started healing Hermione. When she finished she turned to Remus, "Mr Lupin, please go to my cabinet and bring me two bottles of blood replenishing potion, two bottles of the light blue pain potion, and two bottles of the dreamless sleep potion."

Remus nodded and headed for the cabinet as Poppy turned toward Harry, "Ok, Mr Potter, let's see how much damage you did to yourself."

Poppy quickly ran a scan on Harry and discovered that he was healed, he just needed some blood replenisher potion, some pain potion, and some dreamless sleep potion would be welcomed. Poppy shook her head in amazement, "How in the world did you manage to come out with nothing wrong?"

"I didn't but Hermione took the time to heal me every time she saw me hurt. Not only did she watched my back the entire time but she kept me healed." Harry looked over at his best friend and smiled knowing that he would have been dead many times over if it wasn't for her caring and knowledge.

Poppy looked over at the witch leaning against Harry's shoulder, she was more asleep than awake. "She did a wonderful job of healing you. But she is exhausted both physically and magically. I'm going to give you both a pain potion, a blood replenisher potion, and then I want the two of you to find a bed and take the dreamless sleep potion, and sleep until you wake up."

Harry nodded, he could see he would have to levitate Hermione to bed. There was no way she could make it up the stairs.

Poppy, seeing the same, made a decision to do what she had never done before. Taking the potions from Remus she asked Harry to follow her. Harry picked up Hermione in his arms as painful as it was, Poppy led the two students into the ward that was set aside for professors. She waved him over to an open bed against the back wall. Instead of a normal hospital bed, it was a queen-sized four-poster bed, "I trust that you and Miss Granger can sleep in the same bed together and not do anything inappropriate, can't I?"

Harry gently set Hermione down on her feet.

"Madam Pomfrey I am too tired to do anything but sleep," Hermione moaned. She crawled into bed without taking her shoes off before taking the potions from the mediwitch and quickly drinking all three before laying down and sighing.

Harry stooped down and removed Hermione's shoes, then he took off his own shoes as well as his bloody tee shirt he was wearing and crawled into bed next to Hermione. After he took his potions he closed his eyes and was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

A Love Realized

Hermione woke the next morning to a weight around her waist and a furnace against her back. Looking over her shoulder, she found Harry wrapped around her with his right arm thrown around her waist and his right leg trapping

Smiling at her friend, she wiggled until she could turn over and see where she was at. After a year on the run, she had learned to take the time to act like she was sleeping so she could try and get an idea of where she was.

It took a few minutes for Hermione to remember everything that happened yesterday, before realising that she was back at Hogwarts.

Looking around, she realised that she had never seen this room before, so she raised herself up a little to see if she could figure out where she was. She was surprised when the first thing she saw was the black eyes of Professor Snape staring at her. What was stranger, was that he was laying in the hospital bed in his nightshirt.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, was that a question?" He asked, but with a significant lack of snarkiness compared to normal.

"No, sir, I was just surprised to see you, where are we?"

"Suffice it to say, you are in the professor's portion of the infirmary; may I ask how you got here?"

"I have no idea; the last thing I remember was sitting in a chair and Madam Pomfrey was healing my wrist," Hermione explained.

Just as the professor was opening his mouth to scold Hermione, Madam Pomfrey came breezing through the door.

"Well, it looks like you're both awake. It's about time; it's already three in the afternoon," Poppy went to see Severus first and ran a scan, then called for the little house elf that ran the infirmary to bring a tray of soft food.

She then moved to where Hermione was laying against Harry, "How are you today, Miss. Granger?"

"I'm ok, Madam Pomfrey. What am I doing here and why am I in bed with Harry?"

"Harry carried you in here, you both were too exhausted to make it back to the tower so I put you both here. It was the only bed available at the time and I knew that the two of you were too tired to do anything but sleep."

Hermione nodded, "I wonder if anyone moved my bag to the tower. I would love a shower and breakfast."

Harry rolled over looking at the professor and the mediwitch, "I feel like Hermione does; I could use some food and a shower."

Madam Pomfrey called for her house elf again and had her bring Harry and Hermione breakfast and tea. Poppy looked at the two students, "You two can leave as soon as you finish your breakfast, but try and take it easy today and don't do any magic if you can help it. You both are magically depleted and need rest. I would keep you both here for another day, but after six years of dealing with the pair of you, I know you both will refuse."

Hermione and Harry both nodded as they both began to eat eggs, sausages, bacon, and hot scones. Hermione could not remember when she had tasted anything good as a hot Hogwarts breakfast.

Harry was grinning from ear to ear as he shovelled food in; even though he was shovelling food in as fast as he could, he still managed to use his manners.

Hermione felt a tingle in her stomach; she knew she was in love with her best friend, but she also knew that he would never see her more than his best friend. Sighing, Hermione continued to eat her breakfast as she watched Harry from the corner of her eye.

As Professor Snape watched the two students as he ate, he decided to say something. He cleared his throat and tried to talk two times before the word finally came out. "Mr Potter, and Miss Granger, I would like to thank you for sending Lucius to me. I want to thank you, Mr Potter, for doing away with that maniac."

Harry sat there with his mouth hanging open; he couldn't believe that the bat of the dungeons was actually thanking him.

"Um, well thank you, sir, you helped us and protected us for six years so I owe you a thank you also." Snape just nodded and went back to eating his breakfast.

Harry turned to Hermione with his eyes huge looking at her asking 'am I imagining it?'

Hermione smiled and finished her breakfast before she scooted back against the wall to enjoy a final cup of tea. She was so tired already just from sitting up and eating breakfast; she didn't know if she would have the energy to walk back to the tower. Thinking about when they got to the castle, Hermione was hoping that her bag had miraculously made its way up to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry scooted back and leaned against the wall; he too felt like Hermione, exhausted already. He wondered if he had enough energy in his body to make it up the stairs and to the shower, "Hermione I'm already exhausted and we haven't even gotten out of bed yet."

Hermione nodded, "I know I feel same. I'm hoping that sitting here while I drink my tea I'll recoup and then make it to the common room then resting some more before heading to the shower. I can't believe that I'm magically exhausted, I can't levitate a feather right now."

Harry and Hermione finished their tea and told Professor Snape goodbye before making their way up to the Gryffindor common room. Neither one could believe all the damage that was done to this old beautiful castle.

Many stairs were either broken, destroyed or totally gone. They had to backtrack twice and use alternate routes to make it up to the common room. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she was having a party with Violet and Sir Cogdon.

Harry cleared his throat, "Sugar Snaps," Harry said, trying to enter. It took Harry threatening them before the Fat Lady realized that they were even there and wanted in. When the trio realized it was Harry Potter who threatened them the Fat Lady let them in without the password.

Harry and Hermione stumbled through the portrait hole and stumbled to a couch where they sat down and rested. Looking around Hermione saw that someone was asleep on one of the other couches and she also noticed that the glass was blown out of most of the windows.

"There is damage up here; almost all the window are blown out," Harry finally took the time to look around, "There is damage everywhere, I wonder how long it would take for the castle to be repaired?"

Just as Hermione was about ready to answer they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking up, they saw Neville Longbottom coming down the stairs looking exhausted but happy.

Neville spotted Hermione and Harry and went to sit in an armchair next to their couch, "Where have you two been? I asked the Weasleys and a few of the professors and no one seemed to know where you were."

Harry looked at Hermione and turned to Neville, "Hermione had a broken wrist and foot so we were in the infirmary. When Poppy realized how exhausted we were she put us to bed up there. We just had breakfast and came up here. We still haven't made it to the showers yet."

Hermione smiled at Neville, "You didn't happen to notice if my bag made it to the tower, did you?"

"Yeah, I put it up on Harry's bed after the battle. I expected the two of you back and I figured you would want a shower and clean clothes."

"Thanks, Neville and thank you for taking care of Nagini. We wouldn't have won if you hadn't taken care of her," Neville smiled at Harry, he had changed so much in the last year. The hardships with the Carrow's and the Death Eaters running the school and his constant battles had hardened him. It made him into a man instead of a boy.

"So, where is everyone else? We have not seen anyone since the battle ended. Are the Weasleys still here? I know Professor McGonagall is ok. How is Professor Flitwick?" Hermione asked.

"Slow down Hermione, The Weasleys are here, they are asleep upstairs in the dorms. Professor Flitwick was hurt but is ok. He is up and about. Professor McGonagall was talking about the work that needs to be done to the castle and about the funerals last night. She was hoping people would stay and help rebuild the castle, so the school can start on time next year. She told us that the cancelled the rest of the year, and said that most of the students would have to repeat this year due to not enough teaching."

Hermione sighed, "Are the two of you coming back next year and finish your schooling?"

Harry thought for a few minutes, "Whatever you decide to do, I'm going to do the same. I want to be where you are."

Hermione smiled, "I would like to come back, I know we talked about being Auror's but I think I might try and be an unspeakable and you have to have NEWT's to do that."

Neville smiled at his friends, "I'd like to be an Auror also since my parents were. But, I think they would take Harry right now. I'm going to have my NEWT's to get in so I'll be back."

Harry nodded, "Well it looks like all three of us will be back. I am going where Hermione is, just as she's gone where I was for the last six years. So, it looks like we will be starting Auror's Training together Neville, and our little overachiever here will be just like my mom was."

Hermione looked down at her lap and groaned, "I have to get a shower my clothes are so stiff. They are so dirty I hope I can find one clean outfit in my bag. Maybe we can get Dobby to clean our clothes for us while we are in the shower. I hate to ask him, but I know everything has to be filthy."

Harry called for Dobby, and within seconds Dobby popped into the room. "Mast – I mean Harry Potter call for Dobby?"

"Dobby we have a big favour to ask of you. Hermione and I have a bunch of clothes in her bag upon my bed that needs to be cleaned. If we gave them to you can you get them cleaned for us?"

"Of course, Harry Potter sir, if you would like to get in shower Dobby would be happy to take yours and Miss Grangy's clothes and have them back by the time you finish with showering, sir."

Hermione was thrilled, "Come on Dobby I'll give you my clothes out of my bag and then head to the shower. Should I put my clothes outside the door?"

"Please Miss Grangy, and Dobby put clean clothes on the bed in your dorm room."

Hermione and Harry went up to the boy's dorm, they quietly opened the door. Ron, Charlie, and Bill were sacked out on the three of the beds. Hermione opened her bag and pulled out all of the dirty clothes while Harry headed to the shower. Hermione left Dobby to get Harry's clothes while she went to the girl's showers and threw her clothes outside the door.

Hermione stepped into the shower, it was the first true shower she had in over six months. Sighing in enjoyment, she braced her hand on the wall of the shower and let the hot water run like a sheet over her body.

As the water was feeling good to her skin she thought of Harry and wondered if he was thinking of her. Finally, after ten minutes of the water hitting her skin, Hermione picked up her shampoo and started to shampooing her long bushy hair. After four washings, her hair felt like it was clean.

Looking down at the drain she could see leaves, twigs, and any number of things, shuddering slightly at the sight Hermione realized how filthy she had been. She took up the washcloth and scrubbed, rinsed and repeated a few times.

For the first time, she realized how hard it was being on the run. She was thinner than she ever was, you could count her ribs and every bone in her body. There wasn't an ounce of fat anywhere on her body and her hair, now that it was wet and clean, hung down to her waist. When the first started on their journey her hair was only just past her shoulders.

Sighing Hermione stepped out of the shower, sometime while she was in the shower someone left her lotions. As she was rubbing it into her skin she took a deep breath smelling the rose and vanilla scent, it smelt so good while thinking of Harry doing it for her. It felt wonderful smoothing the lotion over her arms and legs, she felt clean again.

Meanwhile, Harry was doing the exact same thing as Hermione. He turned on the hot water as hot as he could stand it and climbed in. He shuddered slightly as the hot water hit some of his bruised and tender spots where he had been healed.

Harry leaned back against the wall as the hot water hit his skin thinking of Hermione. He let the water run over him which seemed like hours. Eventually deciding he should get cleaned up, he shampooed his hair and washed his body.

Getting out of the shower Harry wiped off the mirror and realized he had developed a beard while on the run. Since he watched Bill and Charlie shave with their wands he knew the spell and quickly took care of the stubble on his face.

Taking another look in the mirror Harry realized that he was in desperate need of a haircut and wondered if Hermione could do it for him. If not, he would need to take a trip to Diagon Ally as soon as possible to get it cut.

In the meantime, he combed it out and figured he would ask Hermione for a hair tie. He was sure she had something like black brown or even a navy blue one he could use. Wrapping a towel around himself he walked into the boy's dorm room to find Dobby dropping off all of his clean clothes that were freshly washed and folded neatly.

Talking quietly so he would not wake the Weasleys, let alone Ron, Harry turned to Dobby, "Thank you, dear friend. It feels so good to be clean again."

"Miss Grangy is out of the shower, and she said the same thing as Master Harry Potter. I-I-I mean Harry Potter."

Harry smiled at Dobby, "Good can you bring Hermione and I a small snack and put it in the common room?"

"Of course, Dobby be happy to." With that Dobby snapped his finger and disappeared. Harry quickly dried himself off and put on a pair of jeans along with a jumper before grabbing a pair of socks and his trainer heading downstairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Harry felt a tickle in his stomach. Hermione was sitting on the arm of the couch and brushing out her hair talking with Neville. Her hair was way past her waist and lying in waves down her back. Harry didn't see a more beautiful sight then Hermione sitting there.

Harry was sure he was falling deeper in love with his best friend Hermione. He didn't even know how to approach her, the more he thought about it the more it worried him. Everyone thought that he would pick right back up with Ginny Weasley after the war was over. But they didn't know that Ginny was caught by Harry cheating on him with a Hufflepuff.

Besides he was not into games and Ginny was too into herself with her wants, she never thought of anyone else but her. Hermione, on the other hand, was bright, caring, loving, once a girl now a woman he had ever met.

Sighing to himself Harry took the last few steps down the stairs and went to sit right next to Hermione on the couch. Harry smiled at his Mione, "Your hair is so long, I didn't realize it until I just saw you brush it."

"Yours is getting pretty long also."

"I don't suppose you know how to cut it, do you?"

"No, I need to find someplace to get mine cut, also. Maybe we can go into muggle London or Diagon Alley in a week or so and get haircuts."

"I need to do something, I don't suppose you would have some type of band I can pull it back with?" Hermione dug into her bag that was sitting on her lap and pulled out an elastic navy-blue band to give to Harry, then dug some more and pulled out some hair combs to pull her hair out of her face.

Dobby popped in just as they finished pulling their hair back. He had scones, fresh fruit, tea and butterbeer, "Dobby thought Harry Potter, Miss Grangy, and master Neville might like something different so he brought butterbeer."

"Thank you, Dobby!" Harry grinned, he was thrilled to see butterbeer. He hadn't tasted butterbeer in six months and he missed the taste. Harry and Hermione filled a plate with scones and fresh fruit while Neville ate a scone and drank butterbeer.

"So, Harry are you going to take your seats on the Wizengamot now that you defeated Voldemort and soon will be seventeen?"

Harry looked at Neville strangely, "What are you talking about?"

"Well you are Lord Potter, you really should have taken over your house at thirteen, but I guess since you were so busy you let Professor Dumbledore stay on in your stead. Then when you inherited the Black estate I expected you to take that on as well, but you didn't. Or I guessed you inherited it since Malfoy hasn't been bragging."

"I'm sorry Neville, but I don't know what you're talking about. Lordship? Wizengamot?"

"What? You were never told you were Lord Potter? You didn't know you inherited three seats on the Wizengamot and all that stuff that goes along with your Lordship?"

"No, I didn't. I had no idea, How do you know all this?"

"Well, I will be Lord Longbottom once I graduate. My grandmother is holding my seat right now. But, you are Lord Potter of the Ancient House of Gryffindor."

Harry looked at Hermione, "I think we need to make a trip to see Dumbledore!"

Hermione stood up with Harry, "Neville, we will meet you at the Great Hall for lunch if that's ok? I think Harry will have more questions and I know I do," Neville nodded as he watched Harry take Hermione's hand and walked through the portrait hole.

Neville really wondered what Dumbledore had done; Harry should have been the ruler of his house since he was thirteen since both of his parents were gone. If his parents were still alive, he couldn't take his seat until he passed his NEWT's, but Harry should have been involved long ago. Sitting back and sipping his butterbeer, he thought about the entire situation.

Harry was furious, he knew Dumbledore had kept a lot from him but this was too much. He was going to talk with Dumbledore and then go to Diagon Alley and talk to the goblins, they would tell him the truth.

Harry was so deep in thought and so angry; it took three tries for Hermione to break through to his thoughts and get him to slow down. "Harry, Harry."

Hermione pulled hard on his arm he finally turned, "You have to slow down. I'm exhausted trying to keep up with you at this pace. I have to run to keep up with you."

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry. I'm just so angry with him; he kept so much from me, and now I've found out just another thing he kept from me. After we talk to him, can you help me find some books to find out what this means to us? Bloody hell, I thought that at the end of the war, things would finally settle down."

Hermione pulled on Harry and he stumbled against her, allowing her to wrap her arms around him, "We'll figure this out together. I have read some things about the Wizengamot and Lordships, not enough though, but between what I know and what we find out, we will be ok. I think we should go talk with the goblins after we talk with the headmaster. They will tell you the truth, and from what I know, they would have your parents and Sirius's wills."

Hermione gave Harry a hug to calm him a bit.

Harry hugged Hermione back, "I don't know what I would do without you, Hermione. Um, Mione, I know this may not be the right time, but you do know that I… well you see, oh bloody hell! I like you, well more than like you. I love you!"

Hermione stared into Harry's beautiful emerald green eyes, "Do you? Really? Because I have been in love with you since our third year when you died saving Sirius from the Dementors Kiss. I think I was in love with you after our first year but I didn't understand it until our third. It was in our fourth year when you sat with me and comforted me being heartbroken and then again when Ron took off-"

Harry pushed Hermione gently up against the wall, "Hermione shut up."

Harry tenderly touched his lips to hers, slowly deepening the kiss as Hermione put her arms around his neck. Harry put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body, deepening the kiss even more.

Harry slowly touched her lips with his tongue asking for entrance to her mouth. Hermione groaned as she gave permission to enter her mouth closing her eyes. Harry gently dipped his tongue into her mouth, soon he pulled her tight against his body and moaned with need. Wanting to swallow Hermione whole, all he could think about was that she tasted like honey and he never wanted to let loose of her again.

Hermione wanted to lock her legs around Harry and do a lot more. Eventually, Hermione pushed gently on Harry's chest as he pulled back. Hermione took a deep breath and smiled, then tucked her head under Harry's chin and pressed against Harry's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Harry looked down at the head that was pressed against his heart and realized she fit against him perfectly.

* * *

AN: So uploading a day early this week due to not having time tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Dumbledore

All too soon in Hermione's mind, Harry took a step back and took Hermione's hand into his; he led Hermione to the headmaster's office.

When they reached the gargoyles they realized that they didn't know the password. They both started naming off all the candy that they could think of; Sugar Quills, Lemon Drops, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Licorice Wands.

Nothing was working, so Hermione started naming off muggle candies; Hershey's Kisses, Butter finger, M&Ms, Reeses Pieces, Bubble Gum, Sweet Tarts.

The gargoyles moved aside at the final one, and Harry looked at Hermione, "Sweet Tarts that's new."

Hermione was climbing the spiral stairs with Harry, "I guess he likes muggle candy too."

They were both shaking their head as they reached the top of the stairs and knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office.

Professor Dumbledore bid them enter and was surprised to see the two of them, "Good afternoon Harry, Miss Granger. What can I do for the two of you today?"

Hermione felt the tension radiating off Harry before he even began speaking, "I want to know why you didn't tell me I was a Lord, and why you didn't allow me to take my rightful place at thirteen? I also want to know what I might have inherited from Padfoot?"

"Harry please sit and have a cup of tea. I'll explain it to you."

"No, I don't want a damn cup of tea, and I don't damn well want to sit down, I am tired of being manipulated by you. Tell me the truth and then we will use your floo to go to Gringotts."

Albus rose up, "I really think you should sit down, Harry. You will not be going to Gringotts today Harry it's not safe."

"Why, you afraid that I might find out the truth and what is really going on." Harry pulled his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore. Hermione pulled hers and did the same, before Harry continued his rant, "No, you will tell me from now on what I want to know. Then, we are flooing to Gringotts, there is no safer place than Gringotts Bank."

Albus frowned and Hermione could see he was angry, but not as angry as Harry was. Finally, Albus sat down and looked at Harry, "Very well Harry, I ran your estates because I thought you had enough to handle without dealing with learning Wizarding Laws and the requirements of being a Lord. You still had to deal with Voldemort, that would be a lot to deal with. Since the battle with Voldemort is over. I will step down and you can take your rightful place. But, I would ask that you give me a few days and we will go see the goblins together. We will take care of the paperwork then."

This time Hermione spoke up, not trusting Harry to keep his anger in check, "No, Professor, we are going today. You have been keeping this information from Harry. That kinda thing you just don't do, that would have made his life a much easier time."

Hermione called forth her Patronus and sent it after Remus. While Harry continued to train his wand on Dumbledore, he wondered what else he was keeping secret.

Within a few moments, Remus and Tonks joined Harry and Hermione in the headmaster's office. They skidded to a stop seeing both Harry and Hermione pointing their wands at Dumbledore.

"Harry, what is going on?" Remus asked seeing the two of them.

"I just found out some information by our headmaster here. He was keeping my Lordship a secret from me, I was to inherit it at thirteen and be considered an adult and I also might have inherited something from Padfoot's estate as well. The burning question is, what else has the headmaster been keeping secret from me all this time? Hermione and I are going to floo over and talk with the goblins at Gringotts. I would like it if you and Tonks could join us if you both have the time."

Remus and Tonks were now furious at the new information they heard. "Sure, no problem. Andi's got Teddy in our quarters, let Tonks floo her to let her know where we are going and we will be happy to go with you."

Tonks got down on her knees and flooed Andi to let her know where the foursome were going then got back up. In the meantime, Remus noticed Harry having ahold of Hermione's waist and not letting go. "Harry, do you have something to tell Tonks and I?"

Harry looked down at what Remus was looking at, "Um, yeah well Hermione and I are a couple. But now is not the time to be talking about that."

Remus and Tonks both smiled, "We both wondered how long it would take you two to figure it out."

Harry smiled, "So are we ready?" Tonks nodded and Harry threw the floo powder into the fire. He dragged Hermione in with him and shouted, "Gringotts."

A few minutes later both couples were standing in the entryway of Gringotts Bank.

Harry and Hermione went up the first window and asked the goblin behind the counter who he should see about his inheritance. The goblin said without looking, "Next window, I am busy."

Harry looked over and saw that no one was there. "Um, Excuse me.."

The goblin scowled, angry that he was being interrupted, "I said next window, I am busy."

"That's a bit of a problem, sir."

The goblin was now incredibly angry, "Who do you think you are, I said that I am busy, so go to the next window."

"I apologize for disruption your work sir, but it seems that there is no one at the next window."

The goblin paused for a moment, "I apologize, sir… Oh very well, I will help you."

The goblin put his quill down and looked up from the parchment he was writing on. "How may I help you?"

The goblin eyes went wide finally realizing who was speaking to him. "Please wait right here, sir."

Harry smiled at the goblin "Thank you sir, and I do apologize, once again for disrupting your work."

He called for another goblin to escort them to a seat. A few minutes later a rather tall goblin came out and bowed to them, "My name is Ringbolt I am in charge of the Potter Inheritance. Rigold is in charge of your Black inheritance and is waiting for you."

Harry stood "Good morning, Mr Ringbolt. How are you, this morning?" Harry went to shake the goblin's hand.

Ringbolt was taken back by Harry Potter, he shook his hand. "I am very well, Mr Potter."

"That's good to hear. Let me introduce you to my girlfriend Hermione Granger, my uncle and aunt Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. Everyone just calls her Tonks."

Ringbolt bowed to the group, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. If you would please follow me."

Harry stood as well as Hermione, Remus, and Tonks. They followed Ringbolt out of the main floor of Gringotts Bank and into one of the hallways. The hall had chairs on each side of all the doors and the walls were lined with paintings of witches and wizards. "Please, Mr Potter and guests have a seat and I will tell Rigold you are here."

He left through the double doors, a few minutes went by before the double doors swung open.

Harry stood as Rigold approached holding out his hand to shake Rigold's, "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice this morning, sir. Let me introduce you to who is with me today. This is my girlfriend Hermione Granger, my uncle Remus Lupin, and his wife Nymphadora Lupin."

Rigold was taken back by Harry having his hand out in friendship. Rigold bowed to Harry and shook his hand. Then bowed to the rest of the group. "Please Mr Potter and guests, Please follow me. My office is just a bit small for all of us to fit, so we will be using one of the large conference rooms down the hall."

He escorted the group down the hall and into a larger office compared to his own. He placed a finger on the door and ran his nail down the centre of it. They were able to walk through the doors without them opening.

Inside was bigger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The room had several grandfather clocks that told different times from around the world. there were some which told you were the planets and stars were. There were several paintings of previous bank managers and presidents. A large fireplace a painting of the goblin king above it. In the middle of the room was a large dark mahogany table and chairs that could easily fit the Slytherin House and the Gryffindor House comfortably. Harry smiled watching Hermione as she took it all in.

He offered them a seat at the table. Harry took a seat after pulling out a seat for Hermione. Hermione was on his left. Ringbolt sat across from Hermione and Rigold sat across from Harry. while Remus and Tonks sat next to Ringbolt. Rigold finally spoke after everyone was seated, "Lord Potter we had been expecting you much earlier than this. But we are thrilled that you have chosen this time to come to us. The goblin Nation wants to thank you for defeating he who must not be named."

"Mr Rigold and Mr Ringbolt, I am sorry for not having an appointment. I was told this morning by a friend of mine and Hermione's that I was a Lord and I was also told about an inheritance. I didn't know any of this until this morning. If it wasn't for him I still wouldn't know anything. I would appreciate it if you would tell me what this entails and anything else you can share me. I know nothing on this Lordship or any inheritance."

"Lord Potter please, it's just Ringbolt, no mister. I am afraid I don't understand, Professor Dumbledore told us that you didn't want to take responsibility for your Lordships until you finished school. For that reason, we hadn't bother you with anything other than your monthly statements."

Harry looked at Hermione and then to Remus and Tonks, before turning back to the goblin. "Excuse me sir, but what statements? I haven't received anything from Gringotts."

"What? Lord Potter, we have been sending you statements every September and we have been working with Dumbledore to run your estates. Not always, if I may be so blunt in a way that we felt was a good thing."

"I am sorry sir, I had no idea that I had anything; other than my vault that I had been using for the past six years. I didn't know I was a Lord, I had no idea that I inherited anything from my godfather Sirius. All this came as a big shock to me this morning."

Ringbolt turned to Rigold and said something in goblin, he then stood up and hurried out of the room. Ringbolt shook his head, "Lord Potter this is grave business, very grave business indeed. Dumbledore should have explained this to you at eleven and then more at thirteen which you should have taken control at that time and taken your seat on the Wizengamot. By not doing this Dumbledore has broken numerous Wizarding and Goblin Laws I have asked the head of our bank to join us."

Harry looked at Remus and Tonks, "Did you know about any of this?"

"I knew you would be Lord Potter since you're the last surviving member of your family. But, I like the goblins just figured that you were overwhelmed with everything and Albus continued to deal with your estates. I now wish I had listened to Sirius; he told me once he thought Albus was manipulating you." Harry nodded, and when he heard the door open he stood.

Harry turned to the goblin that entered the room. This goblin even scared him, he was about Harry's build but had the meanest face Harry had ever seen. He looked like he been beat about the face many times over. He had part of his right ear torn off, deep scars on his face and hands. He reminded Harry of Professor Moody but in a goblin body.

Rigold hurried over to the new goblin, "Madstack this is Lord Potter. Lord Potter, this is Madstack, the head of Gringotts."

Harry bowed to the goblin and then went to shake his hand, Madstack was taken back by Harry just as Rigold and Ringbolt were, "It's an honour to meet you, Mr Madstack."

Madstack shook Harry's hand and bowed to him, Madstack bowed to Harry, "Lord Potter it's just Madstack."

"Please call me Harry, let me introduce you, this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger, my uncle Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora. But everyone calls her Tonks."

Madstack bowed to each one as they were introduced. Madstack went and sat in the second chair at the head of the table directly across from Harry, "Harry we were in belief that you knew about your inheritance and also your titles. Rigold has just informed me that you had no idea about any of this. Is this true?"

Harry nodded, "I didn't know any of it until my friend Neville Longbottom asked me if I was going to take on my titles and my seats on the Wizengamot today. I had no Idea I had any of this. I thought all I had was my vault I have been using for my schooling for the past six years."

"Didn't you wonder how your schooling was paid for or what the reports we sent you meant."

"Like I told Mr Ringbolt and Mr Rigold I have not received anything like statements from Gringotts, to be honest."

Madstack was getting angrier and angrier the more the minutes ticked by. He turned to Ringbolt and Rigold, saying something to them in the goblin language.

They both hurried off leaving the group and Madstack in the room. "Harry, I have sent my assistants to go get copies of all the letters we have been sending you. I also asked them to check your parent's vault and Sirius Black's vaults for documents such as wills that might be hidden in them. I fear that we trusted the wrong person. We should have contacted you as soon as you re-entered the wizarding world. I take full responsibility for this and ask for your forgiveness."

"Madstack there is nothing to forgive; you, as well as I, were kept in the dark by a master manipulator. I think my girlfriend and my aunt and uncle will agree with me." Hermione, Remus and Tonks were shaking their heads.

"Mr Madstack, I agree with my boyfriend; you are not to blame for someone else's actions. I can tell you're a very good and decent person. What we found out this morning shocked even me, and I am a bookworm. Before I met Harry, I knew more about him then he did, but then as I got to know Harry the more I started to like him and now I love him with all my heart."

"Thank you, Miss Granger, sometimes I forget that not everything is in my control. You and Harry and I presume your aunt and uncle are the same." Tonks and Remus were smiling and holding each other's hand under the table.

"We are Mr Madstack. We tend to look at things just a bit different than most witches and wizards."

"Well, I can see you all are very different witches and wizards. Most witches and wizards would be shouting from the rooftops by now, and yet here you are talking to me as like we have been friends for years."

Hermione and Harry smiled, "I hope we can be friends Mr Madstack. Both Hermione and myself don't care if you're a witch, wizard, goblin or any other species. All we care about is if you're a good person or not."

While waiting for Ringbolt and Rigold to return the head of Gringotts, Madstack offered Harry, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks some tea. Then he asked Harry how he was doing after the defeat of Voldemort.

The four of them along with Madstack discussed the damage done to Hogwarts along with changes he would like to see happen while they were waiting. When Ringbolt returned, he handed a stack of parchment papers to Madstack. He said something to him in goblin and then left the room again.

Madstack had got Harry's attention, "Harry, here are all the notices we have been sending you every September since you started Hogwarts. Since you were considered an adult and Lord Potter, we sent these statements to your attention. I take it that Dumbledore has been intercepting your mail. Please look these over while we see if we can find another will from your parents. I know we have the Last Will and Testament of Lord Black, but I am thinking that Dumbledore may have given us a bad will for your parents."

Harry nodded and moved the papers over so Hermione could read it with him. Remus and Tonks watched Harry's and Hermione's faces change. Harry's face got tenser and tenser and you could see that Harry's jawline get tighter and tighter the more he read, while Hermione's face turned whiter and her eyes became bigger and bigger the more she read with him.

Remus finally asked, "What are you reading that is making you look so upset Hermione, Harry?"

Harry looked at Hermione, "Why don't you explain it, I'm sure you understand it better then I do."

Hermione pulled the papers back in front of her. "From what I am seeing in the paperwork, it appears that Harry is extremely wealthy. But, what is upsetting is even though enough is pulled out of the Potter vault to pay for his school fees along with one or two others. On top of that, there have been several large amounts withdrawn and placed in the vault of Molly Weasley. The part that bothers me is that; It seems that Molly has made several rather large withdraws from his school vault. Did you know that Molly was getting money out of your vault Harry?"

"I know she was getting enough out to pay for my under clothes one time, also my robes and my school books two years ago. She gave me a small bag of galleons last year, but this has been going on since my second year when I gave her my key just to get me undergarments after Christmas. It makes me wonder if the Weasleys really did win a trip to Egypt in our third year, and then the tickets to the Quidditch World Cup the following year."

Remus shook his head, while Hermione was starting to chew on her bottom lip. Harry smiled seeing Hermione, "Hermione if you keep chewing on that bottom lip of yours it would not give me something to kiss later on."

"Ha, Ha, very funny Harry. Do you suppose that your meeting your first year was arranged?"

Harry didn't know, but he learned through the years to trust Hermione's intuition so he would keep that in the back of his mind. Meanwhile, Remus was shaking his head no, "I can't imagine Molly doing something like arranging a meeting between you and Ron."

Harry looked at Remus, "I didn't think she would take my money either. All she had to do was ask and I would have given them everything I had. But instead, she just helped herself to whatever she pleased."

Remus nodded and shook his head at the mess they were finding. Hermione in the meantime reached over and squeezed Harry's hand, "Harry, please let's wait until Madstack gets all the information from the vaults before we make any difficult decisions."

Harry nodded and then turned to Madstack, "Can we do anything about this if we find out that I have been stolen from?"

"Yes Harry, I think that the goblins will be doing something about it. We pride ourselves on our bank protection and we have failed you."

"No, you have not Madstack you have done what you thought was right. I don't blame you or any of the goblins for what has happened. I just don't want to be controlled anymore and I sure the hell don't want people stealing from me."

The goblin realized that this was a very different wizard indeed. He was treating the goblins as equals and with respect. He watched as the young wizard and witch reread through the papers.

"Excuse me, Mr. Madstack am I reading this correctly? It shows that money has been coming out of Harry's vault since he was two years old. Since he, was eight it shows that the amount is just enough to pay for someone to go to Hogwarts has been coming out of his account."

Madstack called the paper that Hermione was reading to him. Hermione handed Madstack the parchments, "Yes, Miss. Granger that is what it is showing."

"Please, call me Hermione. Do you have any idea who has been doing this?"

"Me personally no, but I will have Ringbolt check it out when he gets back. I think since Dumbledore is the only one who has access to the accounts at the time it would most likely be him."

Hermione nodded and looked at Harry. Harry nodded back, "Hermione I think we have even more for the good old Professor Dumbledore to account for."

Rigold and Ringbolt returned with a large stack of parchment papers, handing them to Madstack. The one on top had a gold seal that looked official.

"Harry, it looks like we had another copy of your parents will," Madstack picked up the large parchment and broke the seal. Hermione and Harry watched him closely as he quickly read through the will. The goblins expression went from neutral to downright scary in a matter of seconds, "Lord Potter the Goblin Nation owes you a big apology and askes for your forgiveness."

Madstack got up from his chair and walked over to Harry was sitting, Madstack very deeply bowed. The other two Rigold and Ringbolt did likewise to Harry.

"Please, Mr Madstack you and the goblin nation owe me nothing. I just ask that you please help me clean up this mess and help me take my rightful place in the wizarding world. I have a feeling Dumbledore was looking for something and I would ask that I can get your help on finding what it was that he was looking for. Please just call me Harry, it makes it feel friendlier."

Madstack looked up at Harry with amazement in his eyes. Any other wizard would be screaming at him and demanding to talk with the goblin nation, but here sat across from him a young wizard and witch with his aunt and uncle being so calm about this whole thing.

Most witches and wizards don't ask any help from the goblins. They would do this on their own, but yet here one sits right in front of Madstack. Here is a wizard and witch asking for help in not just cleaning up a huge financial mess, but to help them learn about the wizarding world in depth.

"Thank you, Harry. you are an amazing wizard. I am not accustomed to a wizard and a witch like you and your girlfriend Miss. Granger. I like very few wizards Mr Potter, Bill Weasley is one such wizard. I think I can like you and you and your girlfriend Miss Granger. You both are not just showing me respect, but you're talking to me as a friend. There is hope for your kind yet, Mr Potter. We will do all that is within the power of the goblin nation to help you. Now let's get to some issues you are having, Mr Potter will you please read your parents will while I go speak to my king. I believe he would want to be involved in this."

"Thank you, Mr Madstack. I will do so and see if there are any clues to what Dumbledore wants." Harry took the will and laid it out so Hermione could read it with him. Hermione was with him and never left his side since he was eleven years old. He trusted her more than anyone else in the world; even more than Remus and Tonks.

Hermione's face turned white with the first paragraph, and she turned whiter and whiter the more she read. Harry's jaw tightened and soon the anger was actually radiating off of him. The pictures on the walls started to rattle and a whirlwind started to swirl around the room before he read more than two paragraphs.

Remus and Tonks looked at Harry, they both had never seen him this angry before. Hermione quickly got up and wrapped her soft arms tenderly around him. She knew Harry was losing control and considering the power coming off Harry, she didn't know if he wouldn't bring the bank down on top of their heads.

The last time Hermione felt this much power coming off of Harry was when he killed Voldemort. "Harry, please calm down sweetheart. I promise you I'll be with you through this together. You need to put your temper in check so that we can discuss this. It won't do you any good sweetheart if you pulled the bank down around us. I know you're angry and so am I, but you need to calm down." Hermione was kissing his head and rubbing his back in circles trying to calm Harry down. Slowly the whirlwind died down and the paintings stopped rattling.

"Good Harry that's it. Now we will discuss this, and I promise you that we will see everyone responsible are taken care of." Harry grabbed ahold of Hermione's hand and buried his head in her chest.

"Thank you, Mione, I honestly don't know what I would do without you." Just as Harry calmed down the door opened. Harry quickly stood and bowed to the goblin who just walked through the door out of habit. The gobbling that walked in was different the three other goblins. He was wearing dark blue slacks and shirt with folded gold armour over it.

Madstack quickly introduced the two, "King Stackman, this is Lord Potter, Lord Potters girlfriend Miss. Hermione Granger, and his aunt and uncle Mr and Mrs Lupin. Lord Potter this is King Stackman."

Harry offered his hand to the king, "It is an honour to meet you, sir."

The king was shocked; this wizard was different than any other wizard he as ever met with. Harry offered his hand in friendship and bowed out of respect, whereas any other wizard would not. They would just be mad to the hilt after getting taken advantage of.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you, Lord Potter."

"Please call me Harry, and this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger, my uncle Remus and my aunt Nymphadora Lupin. First, sir, I do have to apologize to you and the Goblin Nation for breaking into a vault of Bellatrix Lestrange's vault and destroying most of the bank. She had a horcrux in her vault that needed to be destroyed in order for me to defeat Voldemort."

King Stackman was surprised that this wizard Harry would apologize to the Goblin Nation for breaking into a vault and destroying most of Gringotts Bank. King Stackman Nodded, "Please, be seated. I understand that the goblin nation owes you a great debt for not watching out for your property. I also understand you had to break into Madam Lestrange's vault to get that horrible thing out of the bank. If you had not done that, many more goblins would have been lost during the war. With that said and because you are so honest and apologized, I will order a search of Madam Lestrange's vault to see if there is anything dangerous in there and promptly remove the items. Then I will have everything moved you your vault."

"Um, that's very kind of you sir; but what about the Malfoy's Miss Lestrange was Draco's aunt. I deeply regret the loss of your people, and no, you don't owe me anything. I just need help in straightening up this mess. I need help in learning what I need to know about the wizarding world."

"I will discuss the move with Mr Malfoy and see what he thinks is appropriate Lord Potter. I dearly regret that I lost some goblins during the war. Also, for your honesty and the defeat of Voldemort, the Goblin Nation would like to thank you. I would also like to offer you and Miss. Granger, your family and friends, the friendship of the Goblin Nation."

Hermione gasped at the suggestion King Stackman made. She squeezed Harry's hand under the table. Harry wasn't familiar with the meaning of this, but he knew Hermione too well; she was his bookworm and he knew Hermione did know what King Stackman meant. It must be important, seeing that he did the right thing with Hermione's smile and her almost bouncing out of her chair.

"Harry, we apologize for not knowing your parent's true will. We have frozen all assets of Dumbledore's and that of all here in the bank. We also have goblins watching Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley. We will take care of them when the time comes."

Harry noticed the time on one of the grandfather clocks and realized that he and Hermione would not make it back to meet Neville for lunch in the Great Hall. "Sir, I am sorry to ask; but is there a way I could get a message to a friend and let him know that we won't be back in time for lunch. We were supposed to meet him at noon and it is now five minutes past."

The king snapped his fingers and a goblin appeared, "Please bring Lord Potter an owl and some parchment. Now, Lord Potter while we wait may I see your parents will?"

"Of course, sir." Harry handed King Stackman his parents will, as the goblin returned with an owl and parchment.

Harry scribbled a quick note to Neville saying that they were sorry that they could not make it for lunch and when they returned he will let him know everything that happened. Harry tied the parchment to the owl's leg and petted it asking to take it to Neville Longbottom in the Great Hall, Hogwarts. The owl bobbed his head up and down hopping onto the arm of the goblin who held it out. The goblin then left the large room, the doors shutting on the mess that Dumbledore created.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Gringotts

As Harry scribbled his note to Neville, he didn't notice that several goblins that came in with silver trays and placed them on the table. They were filled with sandwiches, fresh vegetables, fresh fruit, deserts, and a tea set. King Stackman was reading the will, but granted permission to eat, "Please, help yourself since this will take a while to go over with you Lord Potter."

As Harry was fixing a plate of food King Stackman said, "Lord Potter, besides the seal of your parents will, which can only be opened by a goblin that is entrusted to your inheritance, there is another piece of magic and it's Goblin magic. I suspect that your parents wanted to hide something so no one could find it. So, they entrusted a goblin to hide the information until the appropriate time."

Hermione covered her mouth since she had a bite of food in her mouth, "Please sir, can you read it to us?"

"Yes, of course, I can Miss. Granger, that is if Lord Potter wishes me to disclose the contents." Harry nodded his head since he had a sandwich in his mouth.

"Very well, it says that you own the land on which Hogwarts castle now stand, and you are the rightful heir to the Sword of Godric Gryffindor which the goblins made for him centuries ago."

"Excuse me for asking this, but you said he owns the land on which Hogwarts stands on? What does that mean for Harry?"

"Well, Miss Granger what that means is; he owns the castle. It rightfully belongs to him as well as the Sword of Godric Gryffindor."

Hermione, Harry, Remus, and Tonks' mouths dropped open. It was a few minutes when Harry found his voice, "Excuse me your highness, but I am not sure where the sword is now, and I thought only a worthy Gryffindor could call on it when it is needed."

"That is true Lord Potter, but you're the last know heir to Gryffindor himself. The sword would stay with goblins since it was goblin made."

"Sir, if I did have it, I would like the Goblin Nation to hold onto it for safe keeping, primarily with you directly."

King Stackman was taken back at the generous offer as well as Ringbolt and Rigold. "Thank you, Lord Potter, for letting us have the sword of Godric Gryffindor in our possession. I will keep it safe for your house once it is found. If you ever any need of it just ask. Now let's get down to the will that is readable."

Harry fixed himself another plate of food and read the will. He turned to King Stackman, "Sir, if I am understanding my parent's will right, I should have never been with my aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon. It also says that I should have been raised by Augusta Longbottom. That is, if my godfather Sirius Black could not do it. Do you know why she never approached me or didn't fight for me?"

"I am sorry Lord Potter, I don't have a positive answer without asking Mrs Longbottom. But I imagine she didn't know about the will. I know your parents and her son and daughter-in-law were great friends. It is possible she was never told about your parent's will. Now that we know the will Dumbledore gave to us was a fake we will get in contact with her as soon as possible."

He paused for a moment to let the information sink in before continuing, "What I would like to do first is get your money refunded back to you. We will be taking the refund out of Dumbledore's vault and placing it into yours. I will order that, but only if you agree to it."

Harry looked at Hermione and then nodded as she agreed with him. Harry watched as one of the goblins in the back of the room left disappearing quickly. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand again, she has not let go of it since she sat back down.

"Now that we are taking care of that problem, let me go over your parent's wills with you Harry since your parents made two. One your father made and one from your mother. So, you know what you have and you may understand what they left in your care. Anyway, let's read these wills."

"As you can see here you were left with all of the Potter fortunes, which includes many of the buildings in Diagon Alley, most of Godric's Hollow, the building that the Three Broomsticks resides in Hogsmeade along with numerous smaller building in Hogsmeade. You own a small house just outside of the village. Basically, you own Hogsmeade village. You also own Gryffindor Manor and all the land for a sixty-mile radius, the Potter Manor and sixty-mile radius, seven houses in London and numerous homes and cottages in Australia and in the United States. In addition, you own controlling stock in The Daily Prophet, The Firebolt Broom Company, you also own the building that the Ministry Of Magic resides in, The Holyhead Harpies, various other wizarding businesses. Which from what it looks like the entire Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley."

"That pretty much covers all your wizarding owned items. You also own controlling stocks in muggle companies which includes; Proctor and Gamble, a large United States company, you have thirty percent controlling stock in the Walt Disney Company, some Japanese anime companies, British Airways, New Zealand and Australia companies. You also own controlling stocks in some of the biggest Banks around the world. One of which is The National Bank Of Great Britain. That is what your father left you. Now for your mother's will."

"She has left you gold stocks, silver stocks, platinum stocks. You also have controlling stock in the BBC. Stocks in Paramount Movie Studio a United States Company. You own the Weasley home and sixty miles of land, your birth village of Godric's Hollow, also Little Hangleton, and Little Whinging. She left you a lot of items here. since I don't want to bore you to death with everything, We will give you a breakdown of everything that your father will and mother's will, you have it before you leave today. Your family has invested heavily in both the wizarding and muggle companies."

"You also have four vaults here at Gringotts. Your original vault that was set up for your schooling, your mother and father's vault, your grandparent's vaults, and the Gryffindor vault. All of these amount to about sixteen trillion galleons. We will also get you an exact total, and an exact total amount in each vault. Then we need to talk about your seats on the Wizengamot; you hold the seat of Gryffindor, you also hold the seat of your grandfather for services to the Ministry, and your family Potter seat, you have three votes on the Wizengamot."

Harry and Hermione's mouths were hung open. Hermione, Remus, and Tonks had almost choked on the cup of tea they were drinking. Remus and Tonks were gasping for air by the time the king finished with his speech.

Harry was rubbing Hermione's back, "Hermione, did you know any of this before we met?"

"No, when we met you were in books and so was your family about haircare produces and a few small inventions but nothing like this. I fell in love with you when you were poor. Even though you're so stinking rich, that does not change the fact that I love you for who you are and not what you have. You just stay the same Harry that I fell in love with. Harry, what would happen if the Dursley's found out that you are this rich?"

"I would suspect that they would spend every last knut. King Stackman is there anything in my mother's will that she has kept hidden?" Harry gave Hermione a hug and a kiss knowing what she said was honest and true.

"Yes, but it seems that it cannot be read at this time. The spell shows that there is a family secret on your mother side of the family."

"Ok, then we'll wait on that. So, are you telling me that I am not just rich but filthy rich?"

"Yes, Harry and that is just your Potter family inheritance from both your mother and father's wills. We still need to go over Sirius Black's will, after the will reading, I suspect that you, and anyone you marry, along with your family will never have to work for anything; your family is financially secure for centuries, but I would like to do the Black will tomorrow if you would agree. We need to get Ronald and Ginevra Weasley here along with a few others. Mr Lupin you and your wife will need to be here and Miss Granger, sorry Hermione will need to be here as well."

"Yes, that will be fine; I am a bit overwhelmed, so waiting until tomorrow is a good idea. King Stackman you said I owned controlling stock in The National Bank Of Britain? Is there a way I can find out if they know anything about Grunnings Drill Company?"

"Yes Harry, but may I ask why you want to know this?" Hermione bit her bottom lip thinking about what Harry was planning.

"I know my uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia owe a large mortgage on their House at Number Four Privet Drive. They were very abusive and so was their son my cousin Dudley that is until I saved him from dementors. I would like to own the house and give it to Dudley. You can kinda say this would be sweet revenge, and I would also like to do it with a few extra surprises if you catch my meaning."

"Harry, I would agree with helping you, they wronged you which means they wronged the Goblin Nation. We will take care of that in a few days and do it in person. For now, let's get this issue with Dumbledore and the Weasleys sorted first."

Hermione smiled at the fact of Harry wanted some type of revenge against the Dursley's, but it was the fact that he wanted to help Dudley out after his change of heart. As they were finishing up one of the goblins that had been in the back of the room came back in.

He moved over and said something to Ringbolt then he, in turn, moved up and said something to Rigold and Rigold moved and whispered something to Madstack and he then whispered something to King Stackman.

King Stackman looked over at Harry smiling, "Good news for you Harry, we recovered everything that Dumbledore stole from you and moved it back into your vault. We also found some interesting items that belong to you and were moved back into your vault as well."

"I would like for you to go with Ringbolt before you leave and reset your vaults. That way we can make sure that no one has access to your vaults. It would also give you a chance to look at your Potter family vaults."

Harry nodded, "I would like that, thank you."

"Now, one last thing before we finish for the day. I had Ringbolt bring up your Potter family jewellery chest. This chest will have your Potter family ring, along with the Gryffindor ring. Since you are the last of the Gryffindor family you are entitled to wear it. Your father was never entitled to wear it because your cousins were still alive.

The king handed Harry a large box and touched the top of it with his hand. When he did the box expanded into a huge chest. "Place your hand on the Potter family crest and it will recognize your blood and open for you." Harry placed his hand on the crest and felt the magic flow through his hand. He listened as the locks were being unlocked with a click, click, click. The front of the chest folded down and the top rose up. Looking into the huge chest Harry saw tray after tray of jewels.

Hermione gasped as she saw all the jewels, "Oh, my goodness Harry that chest is amazing."

"Harry if you would pull out the top tray you should see you father's ring, your grandfather's ring your great-grandfather's ring, and there should be the Gryffindor ring in there as well. I was with your grandfather when he placed his ring in the top tray, it is in the gold jewellery bag."

Harry pulled out the tray and he even gasped when he saw all the rings on the tray with three bags that had crests on them. There were diamonds, rubies, sapphires, opals, and every other jewel imaginable.

But what caught Harry's eye first was one of the bags that was a velvety purple. Inside was a red ruby ring that was set in gold and it had the Potter seal, on top of the seal was a ruby. The gold was in the shape of a dragon with the tail of the dragon shaping the ring itself. The dragon's mouth was holding the ruby and it had diamonds for its eyes. "Is this my father's ring?"

"Yes, it is. It was your great-great grandfather's. The ring next to it is your great grandfather's ring, it is all gold with the Potter crest and the two rubies on each side of the crest. Next to that one is your grandfather's. each of the Potter rings has their own velvet bag for safe storage. The same goes for the Potter women as well."

Harry picked up both rings and showed them to Hermione, "Which one should I wear?"

"Well, since everyone says your so much like your father, I think you should wear your father's ring." Harry nodded and put his father ring on his right ring finger. Harry gasped when he felt the ring resize and then a tingle that turned into a raging storm of magic hammering through his body. Harry got thrown to the floor and was unconscious for ten minutes. King Stackman called for a goblin healer immediately.

Hermione went quickly to Harry's side on the floor holding his head waiting for him to wake. Harry tried to stand from the magical surge, "Just lay still Lord Potter, let me scan you and make sure you're ok."

The goblin healer told him as she was pushing him back into Hermione's lap. "Harry sweetheart, please let her check you out. You got thrown to the floor and was knocked out for ten minutes."

Hermione was brushing his hair out of the way. Harry felt different it was like his magic was unleashed.

Harry looked at King Stackman, "What happened?"

The goblin healer bowed to her king, "Sir, he had a block on his magic. The ring removed the block, he is lucky that it didn't kill him; it was a very strong block. It looks like it was placed there when he was a baby. From what I could tell he must have been a year old or younger…"

Harry and Hermione were both on their feet before the healer could even finish. "What! Who would put a block on me?"

"Who would put a block on my boyfriend?" Hermione demanded at the same time as Harry.

Remus and Tonks were also standing. Remus was sparking with anger, "I have one guess and I have a feeling Albus Dumbledore has a lot more to answer for. He let you fight Voldemort with your magic blocked."

King Stackman held up his hand to stop the outburst of the group including some of the goblins themselves. "I know you're upset, and we will find out who did this; there is no need to apologize for your anger."

"Oh, I am beyond angry your highness, I am royally pissed off. Can you tell who place the block on my boyfriend?"

"If I had a sample of his or her magic then yes Hermione I can. I think Mr Lupin is right in his assumption. I also think it could have been Headmaster Dumbledore himself who did this. Harry, I would want all the doors to the room using a Sample Spell. It would read everyone who comes in on who put the block on Harry. I would like to invite Dumbledore to the reading of Sirius Black's will. It will also get him in the bank so we could arrest him under goblin law."

Harry nodded in agreement with Hermione, "That is much-appreciated King Stackman, I would also ask him to be tried under the Wizengamot. I know he probably broke laws there too, you will have full rights to him first. I was also wondering if you can tell me if any of this jewellery has protective charms on it? I would like for Hermione to have something to protect her."

"Harry love, I can't take your jewellery."

"Yes, you can and you will, you're going to have access to the vaults. No offence Tonks and Remus, but you're the only one I trust and you're the only one who has my heart.

"None was taken, Harry; after all Hermione has been with you since you were eleven and now look at you two. Deeply in love with each other. Just like Remus and myself."

"Thanks, Tonks. I do know you have helped us a lot but until we figure out who did this I can only trust Hermione. King Stackman can you think of a way I can protect Hermione? I know I have special rights as a Lord, I heard Draco talking about his rights as Lord something or other. I heard him last year talking about it before we went on the run hunting horcruxes."

"Actually, Harry as a Lord, you have more rights then Dumbledore does. He is just on the Wizengamot, and many more rights then I do being muggle born. We really need some books and read up on it, I've not read enough on this."

King Stackman looked over at Hermione and then at Harry, "Harry, Hermione is right in what she said. There is a couple of ways you can make Hermione safe. One: You can take her under the protection of your family. She will be eligible to wear the Potter crest and you would in always be responsible for her, she could not marry or even go to school without your permission. Now, I don't believe that is the best idea, and since I do believe you are in love with Hermione and she is in love with you; you might be better off being engaged to her. She will have the same protection, but as your equal instead of a chattel. You both look like a perfect match."

"Before we go any further, please open the bag that has the Gryffindor ring in it; that ring has some very strong charms on it that Godric Gryffindor himself placed on it. I would suggest that you add it to your Potter ring. It would melt into one ring while you wear it. Then become separate when you take them off."

Harry opened the bag and stared down at the ring. It was very similar to his grandfather Potter's ring, but instead of the Potter crest it was the crest that Harry owned and seen on all the Gryffindor robes at Hogwarts. The seal belongs to Godric Gryffindor. The ring was shaped like a lion laying down, with rubies for eyes and in its mouth was a diamond. The tail was making the ring itself. All the rings in the Potter jewellery chest were ornate but Harry thought his father's ring and the Gryffindor ring were more ornate than the rest of them combined.

Looking closely at the ring and comparing it to his ring, he noticed that his family ring had part of the Gryffindor crest on it. Harry slipped the ring on his finger next to his father's and again he felt a tingle of magic, not a roar like he did with the first ring, as it resized to fit his finger. This was a pleasant feeling that he felt welcoming. It was like he first walked into Hogwarts, for the first time and every time since. Harry looked at the rings as it looked like a dragon's body, with a lion's head and paws with a tuff of fur at the end of the tail. The eyes were rubies and in its mouth was a 5.5 diamond and the other two diamonds were on the crest, it looked like it was protecting the diamonds.

"Harry the second tray is full of women's jewellery. You will find a lot of your great-great grandmother's, your great-grandmother, your grandmother, some from your aunt's and some from your mother."

Harry pushed aside the first tray and pulled out the second tray. He had noticed that this tray was full of women's jewellery. The tray was full of earrings, necklaces, bracelets, broaches, and many other things. A diamond ring was pulling him towards it. Harry knew without asking that it was his mother Lilly's 2.2 diamond engagement ring. It was simple in design but it did have the trademark of the same dragon as his father's ring.

Harry pulled out the ring and looked at it closely thinking to himself, "This is definitely for Hermione. I love Hermione so much this is what I want in my life. I can't see my life without this beautiful woman in my life."

Harry stood up and got down on one knee, "Hermione Jean Granger, I have loved you since our third year. You're the perfect fit, and through all the adventures we had, and the battle with Voldemort. You were always right beside me, now will you stand beside me for one more adventure, not just as my best friend but as my wife. Hermione Jean Granger, will you please marry me?"

Hermione had both hands over her mouth and tears coming down her cheeks almost like a river, she was shaking her head, "We may not have dated for long more like twenty-four hours, but Harry James Potter, YES! Yes! Yes! A million times yes, I will marry you. I love you too much to ever let you go. I want to give you a family you richly deserve."

Harry slipped his mother's engagement ring on Hermione's left shaky hand, he kissed Hermione deeply, as he let go he softly said, "I love you. You're the perfect fit for me."

Harry kissed Hermione's new ring on her finger, Hermione felt the tingle of magic as the ring resized to fit her finger. Then she was knocked to the floor just as Harry was knocked out. A surge of magic washed through her body. Once again, the goblin healer came rushing over and scanned Hermione after she came to before she allowed her to stand up and sit in her chair.

The goblin healer looked at King Stackman, "It's the same as Lord Potters, only this time this block is newer. I would say this one was placed on Miss. Granger sometime between the tail end of her first year or just right before her second year at Hogwarts. My king, I am worried if this happened to Lord Potter and Miss. Granger, then how many more young witches and wizards have this happened too?"

King Stackman was not happy about what just happened to Hermione.

"I want to send a message to the Assistant Headmaster about this, but I will wait until we find out more. I also want you to be dressed as a guard tomorrow and scan everyone in the room twice. I want to see who is responsible for this act no exceptions. There will be guards around the room and if Harry or Hermione leaves anywhere they are to be under armed guard at all times while in this building. I do not want to take any chances with their safety. We already know Mr and Mrs Lupin are not responsible for this and neither is Harry or Hermione. When they come tomorrow just act like you scanned them. Harry, Hermione, congratulations on your engagement."

The little goblin healer nodded and bowed to Harry and Hermione and then bowed her way out of the room. Tonks and Remus got up and walked over to Harry and Hermione, "Congratulations to the both of you."

"It's about time, I was tending to wonder if you'll ever get this far. Now we just have to wait and see when you'll get Hermione knocked up." Tonks and Remus wrapped them up in a warm hug.

Harry had to laugh and so did Hermione, "Geez, thanks a lot, Tonks; it makes it seem like you want a niece or nephew before we're even married." They went and sat back down,

"Thanks, Remus, Tonks, I somehow knew I would marry Mr Kick butt here," Hermione was smiling.

Remus and Tonks were smiling but were wiped out from all that has happened and they knew Harry and Hermione were the same. "Harry, why don't we head back to the school and put this mess behind us until tomorrow?"

King Stackman looked at Remus, "I think it would be safer if Harry and Hermione to stay away from the school right now. I would be happy to take them to one of their homes or to my castle for their safety."

"No, I think Remus is right, from Hermione and myself; I thank you King Stackman, but we don't want to tip our hand to Dumbledore. If we don't show up he would know we found something, and if we do show up he would think that all we were here for was to found out about the Potter vaults and that of Sirius's will. He will think we just met with one of the clerks at the front desk and not with the king. Maybe we should take off our rings until tomorrow."

"That won't be necessary, I would be happy to disillusion them with goblin magic that way he won't recognize the charm and if you want to show people that you trust just shake your wrists and they will appear and if you shake it again they will disillusion," Harry nodded and held out his hand as well as Hermione. King Stackman disillusioned both of their rings with a wave of his hand.

Harry stood up, "First we need to go down and renew the wards on the vaults and issue new keys, then we should go. We should be back in time for dinner. If Dumbledore asks where we have been, we will tell him we went and looked through my mom and dad's vaults."

Everybody nodded, Ringbolt stood up and stepped forward, "If you would please come with me. I will take you and your soon to be, down to your vaults and reset them."

"That's fine I would like Hermione to have a set of keys to all my vaults."

The king nodded, "We will have keys made for both of you and you will get new keys to new vaults when you need them. Your keys will be ready for you both when you arrive tomorrow. Why don't we have you come at one and everyone will be here by two."

"Thank you, King Stackman for everything you have done for me today. I appreciate everything you have done for me, Thank you and your nation for your honesty and caring."

The king stood up, "Harry, you and your beautiful fiancée and any family and friends are friends of the goblin nation. We will do everything we can for you and yours." Harry was shaking hands with King Stackman.

Hermione was amazed that they were considered friends of the goblin nation, "King Stackman?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I know this is not proper but," Hermione walked over and gave him a hug, saying, "Thank you for everything and being here for helping Harry. Thank you for being here as he proposed. If there is anything we can do to help you and your nation, we will and we will send you an invitation to our wedding."

King Stackman was taken back by Hermione's hug and a tear came down his cheek. He smiled, "Normally, no one is to be so bold. Under the circumstances, I will say thank you, Hermione, for your sincere words and the warm hug. You make me feel like I am a part of your family. As an early wedding present only, you and your family may be so informal with me and give me a hug from time to time. I consider you and your family, Harry, as part of my royal family."

Hermione, Harry, Remus, and Tonks were surprised to hear King Stackman say something that made them feel like a goblin.

It was unheard of with goblins, they were a warrior race and don't make friends with wizards and witches, let alone allowing the King to give permission to hug him. Harry turned to Remus and Tonks, "Remus, Tonks we will be back as fast as we can will you wait for us?"

"Yes of course Harry. We don't want any trouble with Dumbledore when you return to Hogwarts."

When Harry and Hermione were out of earshot of everyone, Ringbolt spoke as they walked to a mine cart.

"Hermione, that was very dangerous giving our king a hug. But you have done so much for the goblin nation and he seems he can trust the Potter family above all wizards and witches. Both you and Harry along with any family are forever in the good graces of the goblins. This way."

"I am sorry Ringbolt, I know it was not right of me to walk up and give King Stackman a hug, but it was the only thing I can do without crying. Your nation has helped us with a lot today and then being told we were friends and then as a wedding present we go and become part of the royal family. It was just a bit much for me to take."

"Yes, Hermione I can see why you did that now. I am sorry if I sounded a bit rough."

"It's ok Mr Ringbolt I understand." Hermione stepped into the empty mine cart as well as Harry and Ringbolt.

Harry laughed at Hermione as she screamed going down the tracks. Because she was muggle born she had only used the bank's money conversion on the main floor. She only rode the mine cart once going to Bellatrix Lestrange's vault to pull the only thing that they needed to end the war. The horcrux and Griphook took them. The cart slowed to a stop right in front of Harry's school vault. Hermione's legs were shaking and she was barely able to stand.

Harry was still laughing at the sight of Hermione, "Not funny Harry. That was worse then flying, and if you don't stop laughing I will not let you kiss me ever again."

"Sorry, Mione, I'll stop. I just never seen you shaken like this."

"That's alright I was playing anyway, besides I have an idea tonight and it just for you."

"That sounds like fun. Besides, I forgot this was your second time in a mine cart. Hagrid almost got sick in one on our first year bringing me here."

Ringbolt was smiling a bit at Hermione but was careful not to let her know it. Ringbolt handed a dagger to Hermione and Harry, "You need to give some of your blood to rest the vaults, and you will have to place your hand on the vault for it to recognize you. It is the only way to get into your vault."

Harry and Hermine put a cut on their hand and placed them on the vault door. The door creaked as it opened.

"Good, we will have two keys made for this vault. Since it's open Harry I will forward you school tuition now and you can grab any amount you and Hermione may need until the start of term next year, or you can wait until we reach a few more of your vaults."

"Thank you Ringbolt but I think we should wait for later and pick some up for tomorrow."

"Very well." Ringbolt closed the vault door.

Hermione asked as she was climbing back into the cart. "Can we slow this thing down just a bit?"

"No, it's only one speed, sorry Hermione," They all went deeper into the vault mines with Hermione screaming.

They came to a stop at a vault that was just a bit deeper than Harry's school vault. After Hermione's legs stopped shaking and not wanting to throw up, Harry took hold of her hand.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione noticed the Potter family vault with other vaults around it like Malfoy, Black, McNair, McGonagall, and Longbottom.

The couple cut their hand and placed it on the Potter crest this time instead of the vault door. Unlike Harry's school vault, this one would not open unless you had the key or goblin opened it. Harry asked Ringbolt if he would open the vault, so he could see inside.

Ringbolt opened the vault with his hand placed on the vault door, and Harry stepped into the vault with Hermione. He looked around, the first thing he noticed were picture boxes that were dated. The first box had to be of his father and mother in their first year at Hogwarts.

Harry walked to a box that had his date of birth on it. He pulled it down and sat on the floor as he opened the box. Harry choked down a small cry as he held the very first photo he pulled from the box.

It was a picture of his mother holding a newborn baby Harry and his father standing right beside them and his mother and father were smiling and waving at him. Hermione knelt down behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Harry, do you want to take that back with us. Then you can look at it all evening," Hemione told him very tenderly in his ear.

Harry shook his head no, "I want to wait until I know where we will be staying. I don't want them left behind. They are safer here."

Hermione softly kissed his cheek softly, "Alright Harry I understand. It's better this way, but we'll come back and take the time to go through everything once everything is settled. If your parents were this organized with the pictures; I bet we will find journals and letters someplace in here."

Harry nodded as he stood up placing the photo back in the box and up on the shelf, "I hope so. I've always wanted to know my parents better."

Ringbolt cleared his throat, "Harry, Hermione we need to move onto the last two vaults, so we can get you both back to Hogwarts before it gets much later."

The two stepped out and watched as the vault closed and Ringbolt snapped his fingers resealing the vault, "We do not need the cart for this next one so we will walk to it."

The three of them walked fifteen vaults down. Most of the vault they passed Hermione knew whereas Harry new some but not as many as Hermione.

They stopped in front of a vault that had the Potter crest on it, "This is the main Potter family vault. The last one was your parents vault with the Potter crest."

Harry and Hermione for the third time that day cut their hand and laid it against the vault door. Ringbolt cut his hand so it would recognize that there was a goblin present. The vault door opened for Harry and Hermione to step through and look inside.

Hermione was amazed at what was inside of the vault; it looked like it went on for miles and it had thousands of books, photos, paintings and family heirlooms. Although she had no idea what half of the stuff was, she was so excited that her head was spinning. So instead, she went over to her favourite things; the books.

She slowly walked over and looked at some of the titles, some of them familiar; The Standard Book of Spells Year 6 by Miranda Goshawk, Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage, Confronting the Faceless, A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, Advanced Rune Translation, Flesh-Eating Trees of the World, Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy, Notable Magical Names of Our Time, Guide to Advanced Transfiguration.

Hermione turned to Harry, "Um, sweetheart, do you mind if I take these with us? Promise I will return them back to our vault."

Harry smiled, "I can't believe you like them so much, the books, I mean."

"Not as much as I like curling up to you in bed, Harry."

"You have me there, Hermione, and I agree with that. You can take them. They're technically yours as we're now engaged. And anyway, I know you like to read."

"Thanks, sweetheart, I so love you," Hermione quickly gave Harry a kiss and went to use the shrinking spell on the books so she could put them in her pocket.

Harry noticed a portrait of a lady standing there. Harry walked up to the portrait.

"Hello, Harry I am your aunt, Nymphadora Potter. I am sorry; I died the day after you were born. But I recognize you."

Harry softly smiled, "Hello, I just came to see what was in our family vaults. I have a family friend of my mother and father's named Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. Hold on how did you know my name?"

Hermione stepped slowly next to Harry, and the portrait spoke again, "Harry, is this who I think it is?"

Harry looked at Hermione and then back to the lady, "Who?"

"That young lady standing next to you. She must be the new Mrs Potter."

"Oh, yes, this is my fiancée Hermione Jean Granger. How did you know?"

"First Hermione Jean Granger, welcome to the family dear, and Harry I may be dead but I know goblin magic when I see it. I can see right through that, it was your mother's ring that gave to the one person who was to stand next to you. All Potters can see through Goblin magic once they are trained by a goblin. We have had very outstanding deals with the goblins but we were never excepted as friends. To answer your earlier question, Harry, your dad told me before you were born, and only a Potter can enter this vault."

"That may be have been true until today. We are friends with the goblins, actually more like part of the royal family, now ma'am, and thank you. I really love Harry, and you have my word I will always protect and love him."

"Wow! That's unheard of, a Potter now considered a part of the goblin royal family. As for you, young one, Hermione, see that you do. I now know Harry will be in safe hands from now on."

"Excuse me Harry, Hermione but we have another vault you need to see"

"Right, thank you Ringbolt, well aunt Nymphadora we will be back to talk some more promise."

"See you then Harry. Hermione, you take good care of my Harry."

"I will and please don't tell anyone yet."

Harry and Hermione left the vault. They watched the vault door close and Ringbolt sealed it.

"Hermione there is two more mine cart rides for the day. I will be taking you both to Harry's grandfather's and grandmother's vault also Harry's great grandfather and great grandmother's vault along with the Black vault. But this will be the last vault for the day."

Ringbolt called for one of the carts. Harry was thinking as they waited… All throughout his life he was abused by the Dursley's. the mental, emotional, and the physical abuse. If the Dursley's found out about his fortune they would have spent every single galleon and they always complained about how costly Harry was to have around.

Harry was one of the richest men in all of the wizarding world and the richest man in the muggle world. Harry now had a beautiful fiancée and now he was happier than he ever was.

"Harry, Harry! You alright?"

"Huh, yeah Mione I am just fine. I was just thinking is all."

"Alright, the cart is here. We have been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes."

"Oh, I am sorry Mione, Ringbolt."

"That's alright Harry as a goblin, I can tell what you were remembering and how your life just changed in the matter of a few hours."

The three of them climbed into the cart and one hair-raising ride later, "We are now in the deeps parts of Gringotts. This is where the oldest vaults are kept. We have only one that is older. But these vaults were here when Gringotts was first built."

They were standing in front of one of the oldest vaults in Gringotts. It was flanked by a lot of names both Harry and Hermione knew like Slytherin, Hufflepuff on the left, to the right was Ravenclaw, Morgana, Lancelot and many others. The one that they were standing in front of was the Gryffindor vault.

"Harry this is the Gryffindor vault and you're the last of the Gryffindors. Hermione, I am very sorry, but since you're not married to Harry yet, you will not be able to enter this vault. Once you are, we will come back and let the vault recognize you as a part of the Potter family."

"Um, this may be a silly question; but does that mean cutting my hand again?"

"Unfortunately, Hermione it does."

Hermione looked at Harry worried, "Harry are you ok?"

Harry had a pull that was telling him to go deeper into the vault caverns. He told Ringbolt and Hermione what he was feeling. Ringbolt called a new cart, but Harry said that it would not be necessary. As they walked Harry had to ask, "Are these vaults still filled Ringbolt?"

"Yes, Harry most of them are still filled like the Hufflepuff vault. The last time someone opened that vault was when your great-great-grandfather was here. We do an inventory once a month, but no one has come to claim the Hufflepuff vault since then."

Hermione was biting her lower lip, "How can you tell if they are a blood-related?"

"We have a test that we can do and it will tell us who they are related too; going back to the beginning of the wizarding world it can also tell us for the muggle world."

"Is it a hard test to perform? Could I have it done? I always wondered where my magic came from."

"Can I have it done as well? I really don't know anything about my family."

Ringbolt smiled at the both of them, "Yes, Harry, Hermione we can arrange it to have it done before the reading of the Black will."

Harry stopped, "We're here" Hermione and Ringbolt stopped and looked at the vault. "Merlin" was written on the top of the vault in gold lettering.

Harry instinctively touched the vault; Hermione looked, "Harry, don't..."

The vault door made a very cricking sound as it slowly opened.

"Um... better yet. let's do it tonight," Ringbolt closed the vault and called for a red cart.

In less then four minutes they were back on the main floor and six-armed wizarding officers were there and was quickly escorting the two students back to where King Stackman was. As they walked in under guard King Stackman was furious, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Ringbolt quickly walked over and bowed, "Sorry, King Stackman but something happened down in the vaults. Harry was able to open a vault."

"Which one?" Ringbolt whispered something to King Stackman then he, in turn, looked at Harry and Hermione, "Hold out your hands the both of you."

Two bowls were brought in, two potions were brought in with two quills, and a dagger. King Stackman cut across Hermione's hand. Hermione grimaced as the blade cut her hand.

"Hermione, I'm sorry that it hurt but place your hand over the bowl and let your blood drip into it up to that line."

He went over to Harry and cut his hand. Harry followed Hermione's lead. A goblin came in with two long rolls of parchment.

Harry was stunned, "What's going on?"

King Stackman smiled softly, "Harry, relax, you'll know soon enough."

Once the blood was full up to the line Ringbolt waved his hand over their cuts and was healed. He poured the contents of the potion into their blood and stirred it twice clockwise, three times counterclockwise, and then clockwise again five more times. He dipped the bottle into Harry's bowl and then placed a quill inside. Soon it was writing down names both in black and red.

As it was writing Ringbolt did the exact same thing to Hermione's bowl. He put the second quill inside the bottle of Hermione's. The quill stopped writing on Harry's parchment.

King Stackman looked it over, "Harry, tomorrow we will be extremely guarded."

King Stockman looked at the quill of Hermione's as it finished. He looked over her parchment as well but he was surprised to see a few names that caused him to look at Hermione just a little bit more.

"That goes for you too, Hermione. I will disclose these to you after we deal with Sirius Black's will. That of Dumbledore and the Weasleys. For now, go to Hogwarts and say nothing about the lists. I will see you four tomorrow."

Before King Stackman left he was asked by Hermione, "Can we bring our friend Neville? I fear he may have been blocked just like we have."

"Yes, Hermione he may come. I will have my healer check him before the reading of the will."

Hermione, Harry, Remus, and Tonks said their goodbyes to King Stackman with a bow and a hug then left the meeting room with Ringbolt, Rigold and Madstack.

Harry was smiling, "You know you should charge muggles for rides on the carts they would love it. Most muggles love rollercoasters."

"I'll think about it, Harry,"

Madstack was smiling back, and the four then flooed back to Hogwarts.

Once they were back in the headmaster's office, Remus and Tonks looked at Dumbledore and then back to Harry and Hermione, "Will you be ok Harry?"

"I'll be fine, Remus, don't worry."

Remus had an icy stare at Dumbledore as he passed him.

"Harry, a word with you please," Harry turned to see what Dumbledore wanted, "Miss Granger you can go on, Harry will be down in a moment."

Hermione turned to Harry as he took her hand, "Hermione will stay. What can I do for you headmaster?"

Dumbledore was upset that Harry wasn't doing what he said, "I just want to talk with you for a few minutes."

"Yes, sir I am listening."

"Tea?"

Hermione spoke harshly in response, "No thank you, sir. We just had some at Diagon Ally."

"Oh, I see. How did your meeting go at Gringotts?"

"It was good sir, I was able to look through my parent's vault and see some photo's they had stored in there."

Dumbledore nodded, "So did you find anything special or learn anything about your parents?"

"No, sir, just that Sirius's will is being read tomorrow, and that Hermione and I have an appointment tomorrow morning with Madam Malkin's as we both need new clothes after last year."

Dumbledore nodded again, "I suppose you would like to floo through tomorrow morning then?"

"We would appreciate that."

Dumbledore nodded once again, "I will see you tomorrow morning then."

"Professor, while I am thinking about of it, you should be getting a letter from Gringotts, you will need to come for the will reading. I guess Sirius left you something."

"Do you know what time?"

"They said it will be at two and they want us, Hermione and I to be there at one forty-five to finish up some papers before they release any information to me."

Dumbledore nodded to the two students and Hermione turned to Harry, "Come on, Harry, we missed lunch and we need to go apologize."

"Good night, professor."

* * *

 **AN: This is not an early upload, it is 00:08, which means it's officially Wednesday. This is one of the longest chapters in this story at 8250 words, so I hope this makes up for the fact that the last chapter ended just before it got good.**

 **Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

The Gryffindor Common Room

The couple hurried down the stairs, heading towards the great hall. Once Hermione was certain that they hadn't been followed, she stopped Harry and cast a silencing spell.

She turned to Harry, a mix of concern and anger in her eyes, "He was trying to find out what we knew."

"I know he was the one to block our magic. I just hope we can figure out what is going on and what he wants. I don't want to worry about him all the time; we've got bigger things to deal with."

Hermione nodded, taking down the silencing spell. Harry put his arm around Hermione's waist, pushing open the doors of the Great Hall. They walked in together, quickly spotted by Neville who waved them over to where he was sitting with Luna.

"What did you find out?" Neville asked quietly as the two sat down, and Harry shook his head, glancing at the head table. Along with all the professors, the Weasley's were also present and talking to Remus and Tonks, who held her squirming son in her lap. After the day's advents, Harry didn't know who he could trust other than Hermione.

Although Harry hadn't said a word, Neville understood and didn't say anything else. Instead, the four ate their meal in silence. Once they were finished, Neville, Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Luna and walked down to the black lake.

The three sat down on the grass, and Harry put up a silencing spell to be safe, "I saw the Weasleys in the hall but did you see them anywhere else today?"

"Ron and Ginny were in the common room with the others after you and Hermione left, and then about two hours later, Dumbledore turned up and took them away."

Harry nodded his understanding, "Okay, there are a few things I need to tell you and you can't breathe a word of this to anyone else."

Neville nodded, his eyes growing wide at the tone Harry used, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is going to be fine, but listen carefully to everything I have to say to you. Hermione and I… well, we're together."

"Yeah, I knew that," Neville stated confused.

"You don't know this," Hermione said softly, shaking her hand and causing her ring to appear.

Although Harry was about to explain when it happened, Neville's jaw dropped and concern overtook him, "Are you nuts? You know that if Ginny finds out she'd try and hurt Hermione!"

"I know that Neville, but Hermione is a big girl and she can defend herself. She is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. We also found out that we both had blocks on our magic."

"Well, I can't blame you, you did have a thing for Hermione in our third year so congrats. Now tell me the rest."

"Thank you. Neville. In my parent's will, it was stated that Sirius was to raise me and if he was unable to do so, it would fall to your parents and by extension, your grandmother. I was never supposed to be raised by the Dursleys."

"Hold on, did you just tell me that we were meant to grow up as brothers?" The outburst didn't shock Harry, but when he nodded to confirm what Neville had said, the two settled into an uneasy silence.

Hermione took Harry's hand and rested her head on his shoulder, deciding to take it upon herself to continue, "We found out some other stuff that is really bothering us; we have reason to believe that the Weasley's may have been involved in keeping information about Harry's parents and his inheritance secret. We also found out a few things that could change things about this school and how it is run, but for now, I can't say anything more than that."

Neville looked startled at the information, "What do you mean? Harry, talk to me. I'm already upset that I lost out on being raised apart from someone who was supposed to be my brother, and I'm really upset that even my gran didn't know about this. Please just tell me what's going on."

Harry looked over at Hermione to check if she thought it was okay to tell Neville the truth. Hermione nodded her approval and Harry turned back to Neville to tell him everything they had learnt, "Well, like I said, I proposed to Hermione earlier. We also discovered we had blocks on our magic and we've already asked the goblins to check if you also have a bloke when we go to Gringotts tomorrow."

Neville nodded, looking relieved, and Harry continued, "We have a very good reason to believe that someone put a block on your magic due to the fact your parents were very magically powerful. We know for a fact that Dumbledore gave the goblins a false copy of my parent's wills, and we also have learnt that I own Hogwarts and some of the land surrounding it. Money has been taken out of multiple accounts since I was two, but we don't know if anything else was taken. We'll be asking the goblins to do a sweep in our vaults to be safe."

Harry paused for a moment, letting it sink in, "Neville, you cannot tell anyone that I own Hogwarts, I want to wait until the right time."

Neville was grateful he was sitting down as Harry explained what they found out, and nodded his understanding of Harry's request to not say anything, "I would definitely appreciate being checked tomorrow. I know at times I feel like I can do something and it fizzles, but I feel deep down I can feel I can do more. Does that make any sense?"

Hermione nodded, "I felt that way a lot, but I've tried not to do anything since having the block removed, and I certainly don't want to try and do anything here. We are going to the bank early tomorrow morning and then to Madam Malkin's. Dumbledore thinks we're just going to Madam Malkin's but we would be happy for you to join us for both."

Harry agreed, "I do think you should go with us. I'll tell Dumbledore that you need to be there for Sirius's will reading and that you need to go into Diagon Alley for a few things."

"I would like that, so what else did you find out?"

Harry stuttered a little before responding, "Well, we put new wards on all of my vaults today, so no one can get in them and I also revoked all access to everything that is mine except for Hermione and I. Like I said as far as Hermione is concerned I asked her to marry me and she said yes. We are trying to keep that a secret until we figure out what is going on with the Weasley's and Dumbledore."

Neville's mouth dropped open, "Engaged?"

Hermione nodded, confused, "Yes Neville, don't you remember? Harry told you about ten minutes ago. We also said about the blocks on our magic and you need to be checked too. I believe we've said it about three times now."

Hermione held up her left hand and showed Neville her engagement ring again. "King Stackman put a disillusionment charm on it so no one can see it unless we want them too, that also goes for Harry's Potter family ring and the Gryffindor ring. Putting on the rings is what broke the magic blocks we had on us."

"Sorry you guys, I forgot that you told me. See I can't... Wait, what? You met the Goblin King?"

"Yeah, we did, which reminds me, Hermione, why did you gasp the first time when he said we are family and friends were friends with the goblins? And we're now part of his royal family?"

"That means that we are now part of the goblin nation. If anyone does anything to harm us, they would be treated as if they did it to a goblin. They are a warrior nation so an insult against us would send the goblins after them. And don't you remember, only you, myself and our family can hug the king, and yes Neville, that includes you too."

Neville's jaw dropped, and Hermione chuckled, "Close your mouth before you swallow a fly. To the king, we are part of his family and that means extra safety for us."

Neville's eyes were wide as saucers but he closed his mouth listening to Hermione's explanation. Harry's eyes were also wide, "Really? I guess I need to go to the library and do some research; I knew he allowed us to hug him but I didn't know about being part of his family."

Hermione laughed at Harry, and he blushed, "See, being engaged to a bookworm isn't so bad; you turn into one."

Hermione kissed Harry briefly, "I can get used to that."

Harry's lips twitched, "So can I."

The two laughed and Neville smiled as he watched his two best friends be happier than he had ever seen them in six years. Harry dropped the silencing charm and the three stood up to head up to the castle.

"Do you want to come to the library with us Neville?" Harry offered and Neville nodded.

"Sure, why not. I need to learn more as I'll be taking my seat next year on the Wizengamot."

Hermione shook her wrist and made her engagement ring disappear before they pushed open the double doors to the castle. The three friends walked through that castle, and the first thing that Harry noticed was the stairs; they seemed to be repairing themselves. Both Hermione and Harry also noticed that the castle seemed to be alive again, possibly even breathing.

"Do either of you feel like the castle is breathing?" Harry asked, and Hermione shook her head.

"No, not so much breathing Harry, but it feels alive in a way that I've never noticed until now."

Harry nodded in understanding of what she was saying, "I've always felt something when I came into this castle but it's now stronger than what it was before.

Neville looked at his two friends, confused, "I don't feel it, but perhaps since your you-know-what has been removed, you can feel it more now?"

Harry nodded with a thoughtful look on his face, "I bet your right Neville. Neither one of us felt it because of that. I wonder if the reason why I can feel it is also because I am part of the Gryffindor line."

"That is something else we definitely need to look up. I know that this isn't in my Hogwarts; A History, but I wonder if we could find more information somewhere. Harry, we need to check out the vaults tomorrow, I bet they will have some answers in there for us," Hermione said aloud.

There was a quiet voice that called Harry's name, but Hermione only saw Harry close his eyes as his name was called again.

Due to not hearing it, Hermione became worried, "Harry?"

Suddenly, Harry opened his eyes, "Hermione, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Hermione, I know this may sound a bit weird, but I heard a voice."

Hermione's eyes widened, "You don't think it's another basilisk? Do you Harry?'

"No, this is more welcoming like when your gran gives you a hug. Here, just close your eyes and listen."

"Ok, but I feel silly doing this."

The voice spoke again, saying both of their names this time

Hermione opened her eyes wide, "What was that?"

Harry looked at Hermione shaking his head "I don't know 'Mione, but whatever it is, it knows our names. I think we best keep this between us and go to the library as planned. Maybe we can find something there to help us."

The three friends went into the library and looked through all the books. Each of them found something that caught their interest. With the three of them researching, they could share what they found out working together and separately.

When they returned to the Gryffindor common room several hours later, Harry was surprised to see the whole Weasley family sitting by the fireplace when they entered.

What surprised Harry even more was Ginny when she ran over and threw her arms around his neck, "Harry, I was so worried about you. I have been looking for you all day."

Harry unhooked Ginny's arms from around his neck, hiding his frustration, "I already told you when you cheated on me. I am done. So, you were looking for me? You should have known or did Dumbledore not tell you."

Ron realized Ginny made an error, "You don't need to be so harsh to her. We didn't know you were gone mate, not until we started looking for you. We talked to Dumbledore about the Burrow and whether we should stay here or go home. We are going to stay here for a few days, then see what is going on and we will make a decision then. We also want to help fix up Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and moved to a chair in front of the fireplace. He pulled Hermione into his lap and Neville took the chair right next to them.

Harry did not say a word to Ron or the rest of the Weasleys and his anger started to build as the minutes passed. Hermione softly rubbed Harry's hand letting him know that he needed to stay calm until tomorrow.

Harry calmed down quickly, just before Ron started speaking, "Well, where were you mate? We were worried sick."

Harry looked at Ron before speaking, "We were at Gringotts to find out about my inheritance. By the way, did you receive an owl from them about Sirius's will reading tomorrow?"

"Yes, we did Harry, Arthur has to work tomorrow, so I will be going with Ginny and Ron tomorrow and I'll escort you."

"That is not necessary Molly. Hermione and I along with Neville have an appointment at Madam Malkin's, so we will be leaving early in the morning to go and get our new robes. We will meet you at Gringotts."

"Why don't Ginny and I go with you; it's not safe with the Death Eaters still on the loose."

"Ron, we will be fine as we have spent most of the day there with no problems. We have an appointment to be fitted for new robes and we are going to have lunch before going straight to Gringotts, nothing else. We don't need you or anyone else to help us. Understand?"

Molly didn't like how Harry was talking to Ron, "Harry, there is no need to snap at Ron. He is just worried about you."

Harry looked at Molly with an icy glare, "I am sorry Molly, I'm tired; it's been a stressful day looking through my parent's vault. If you will excuse us, we are going to bed."

Hermione stood up, pulling Harry up with her. Neville also stood up, and followed the two od them, heading up to the boy's dormitories.

Molly watched Hermione go up the boy's staircase, so followed them, shouting, "Hermione Jean Granger, what on earth do you think you're doing? You will not be sleeping in there, and you are to come back down here into the girl's dorm room right this instance!"

Hermione turned back, her anger getting the better of her after six years of pushing it down, "No, I will not. You are not my mother so stop acting it. My parents were murdered in Australia and you will never replace them so stop acting like you can! I will sleep in the same room as Harry; I have been doing so for the past eight months since your so-called loving son, Ronald, bailed on us -"

Ron instantly stood to defend his mother, but Hermione cut him off, not caring about what she said, "Don't even get me started, Ronald Billius Weasley. I already know what you tried doing to me while I was sleeping. Harry told me everything after he caught you touching me when I was sleeping. And don't tell me he was lying, I used legilimency and veritaserum so I know he was telling the truth. You are nothing more than a pig, and I will never forgive you for attempting to rape me."

It was then Ginny stepped up and tried defending Ron, "Hermione -"

However, Hermione turned her glare onto the youngest Weasley, "And you! You call me your friend, but you got mad at Harry because he wouldn't fuck you like you wanted, so you fuck a random Hufflepuff in the common room to 'get even'. You're a tramp who just wants to sleep with any guy in this school who has something to his name."

Hermione looked at Mr. Weasley, "Sorry, but this needed to be said, your children are not the angles you think they are. Ginny is, as my mum would have put it a whore, oh; wait at least a whore makes her own money and not some gold digging bitch. Ron is a rapist in my opinion, and he will run every time there is trouble. Mrs. Weasley is a thief and she also believes that she knows everything. She thinks she can run my life and Harry's. I feel sorry for the rest of you, and I can see why the others don't come around very often."

Hermione paused for a second, reaching up to squeeze the hand that was suddenly on her shoulder, "Harry has always been the one to pick up the pieces and put me back together, after every single argument. It took six months of hard work on Harry's side to make me see that I don't need someone who is going to run or take every opportunity to hurt me. All Ron has ever done is hurt me, and Harry never has. I may have fallen in love with my best friend in the past few months, and no, I either stay with Harry or we leave. We could go anywhere we wanted, but either way, I go where Harry goes, and that is final."

Harry moved to stand beside Hermione, his temper finally getting the better of him. The windows that weren't already broken started the rattle violently in their frames as Harry's magic swirled around them, "We are together. You do not own the school and nor does Dumbledore. Even if he told us to separate, that would never happen. Hermione is right about both Ginny and Ron; she is a slut and I would love to break Ron in two for what he did to Hermione before throwing her away like a piece of rubbish. She is my best friend and you know what, I might have fun with _my girl. Hermione is mine and if you know what is good for you, you will stay away or I will break you._ "

Harry took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't care if you were friends with my mother, that does not give you a right to talk to me and Hermione like you own us."

The majority of the Weasley family were stunned at the sudden revelations, however, the twins were cheering them on with smiles on their faces. Unable to defend herself and her family, Molly stormed away, threatening to go to Dumbledore about the entire incident.

Neville slowly turned to the couple, but he flinched upon seeing Harry's face, "I suggest you call Dobby to see if he could take us to the Room of Requirement so we could be left alone."

He said it loud enough for the Weasleys to hear, and Harry silently agreed, calling for Dobby instantly. Hermione kissed Harry before running upstairs to grab everything they would need.

As she came back down the stairs, Doppy appeared with a pop. Before he could say anything, Harry leaned down and whispered in the house elf's ear, "Can you take us to the room of requirement?"

"Of course, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is happy to help Harry Potter and his friends."

Dobby took Harry and Hermione's hands and Neville put his hand on Dobby's shoulder. Within a moment, they were standing in front of the wall for the room of requirement.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

The Room Of Requirement

"Does Harry Potter and Miss Grangy need anything else?"

"Could you bring us up some breakfast in the morning?" Harry asked softly

"Of course, Harry Potter sir. What time would you like it?"

Harry looked at Hermione, "Could you wake us up around seven and then bring breakfast? We want to have it early that way we can get new robes. I would like to face the Professor in formal robes."

Hermione got down on her knees, "Thank you Dobby for being such a great friend to Harry and I."

Dobby couldn't stand still as Hermine was thanking him, "Dobby is very proud to be Harry Potter's friend."

Dobby disappeared with a pop and Harry laughed as he walked back and forth in front of the wall three times as required to gain entry to the room. "I think you embarrassed him."

Hermione smiled as Harry opened the door to the room of requirement.

Neville smiled as he saw what the room provided for them. There was a common room with a fireplace and Floo powder, two large comfortable beds and there was a door to a large bathroom.

Hermione looked around, "It looks pretty good, I am glad that no one can enter if you don't want them too. I'm going to take a shower and then the bathroom is all yours."

Harry kissed Hermione and went to let go of her, but she tightened her hold, "Oh no you don't, you're coming with me. I have a little surprise waiting for you Harry James Potter. Neville, please don't say anything about this. "

Neville nodded as Hermione led Harry into the bathroom. He thought, "Maybe he'll get lucky, I mean they are engaged after all."

Neville collapsed on the couch, pulling out one of the books Hermione brought.

As Harry stepped into the bathroom, Hermione was already getting undressed. He was still a little shy around Hermione even though he loved her. As she stripped, she noticed that he was blushing slightly, "Oh, Harry, you've seen me without clothes on before."

"I know that but we were in the middle of nowhere and it wasn't like we had any other option. This is Hogwarts and its just…"

Hermione smiled at Harry as she wrapped her arms around him, "Let me guess. I'm turning you on?"

Harry nodded, biting his lip, "Yeah Hermione, you are."

"So you want me?" She asked and Harry nodded.

"Yes I do Mione more than ever, but…"

"But what Harry?"

"I wanted to wait until we got married before actually having sex."

"I just thought we could wait until we were actually married before we had sex."

"Harry, are you scared?"

"Yeah, a bit. It's not that I'm scared of you, but I'm scared that Ginny will find out and then there is going to be issues and I don't want to see you hurt."

"Well, this is a first, the famous Harry Potter, the strongest wizard to ever live is afraid of sex."

"Mione, don't you think that's a bit unfair?"

"Harry, relax, I know you. I was only messing with you," With those words, she pressed her lips to Harry's and kissed him passionately. When she let go, she whispered, "I still want sex and to have your children."

Harry smiled, "I would only ever have you as the mother of my children, Hermione."

"So, since I agree that we can wait until our honeymoon to have sex, can we at least play?"

"Hermione… what happens if we want more?"

"So we don't lose our virginity on our wedding night. That won't stop it from being a magical night for us."

Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss Hermione on the cress of her neck, causing her to moan, "If you keep doing that, we'll end up having sex before our honeymoon."

Hermione began breathing heavier, but before anything more could happen, she pushed Harry away, "Damn, that hurts!"

Harry stepped back, worried, "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, I thought I had a few more days, but apparently not. I just started my period. I'm so sorry about this, love, but the only thing you can do right now is to help me wash my back and hair."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"Just make me feel better."

"Okay, Mione."

Harry tenderly washed Hermione's back and as he was washing her hair Hermione looked at him, "When you said I was yours to Ron did you mean what you said. That you would break him?"

"Yeah Mione, I did and I know you feel the same way about me towards Ginny."

"That bitch better not touch you. I really want you but if we do have sex, I might get pregnant."

"I know, Mione but look at it this way, the longer we wait, the stronger the bond."

"You're right Harry, thank you for washing my back and hair. Would you make sure I have my tampons in my bag and something to wear to bed."

"Sure, I'll look but I won't get them."

Harry kissed Hermione and went to look, "Mione you have them in your bag and one of my old quidditch jerseys."

"Thanks, love, I will be out shortly. I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione."

It had been about twenty minutes since they went into the bathroom when Harry emerged. Without looking up from his book, Neville chuckled, "That was quick, Harry. Can she walk?"

Harry knew that Neville was joking and rolled his eyes, "Very funny. Hermione just wanted to spend some time with me so I helped her wash her hair and back."

It was then Neville looked up from his book, "That's all? I thought you two would be going at it like rabbits. I mean, you are engaged."

Harry sat down on the couch, "Yeah, we are engaged, but we've decided to try and wait until we're married and on our honeymoon."

Harry paused for a moment, "So, on another subject, what do you think of the way Ron and Ginny were acting?"

"Although I'm not sure, I think that they know something that we don't. They want to be around you more than necessary and they didn't want you going anyplace on your own. What took me by surprise, however, was the way Mrs Weasley acted and of course, Hermione. I can't blame her really, or you. She always did stick her nose in everything and she even tried telling my gran once how I should act. Gran wanted to hex her so bad, but she didn't because she thought it would be a bad influence on me."

Neville paused, "Hey, I meant to ask you what's up with you calling Hermione 'Mione'?"

"Thought you knew. I have been calling Hermione 'Mione' since our third year, but only when Ron wasn't around and Hermione and I were alone," Harry sighed, "I know that Molly thinks I'm five and she acts like Hermione and I are one of her kids. I think it's sweet but I'm an adult and so is Hermione. She can't tell my fiancé that she can't be in our bed; I don't care who she is, she will not talk to Hermione like that. I have a feeling that she convinced Ginny to try to be with me but I'm not sure why. I'm proud to be marrying Hermione and I'm proud that she told Molly off. I need to know who I can trust, and right now, I can only trust Hermione, no offence Neville. Until we see if you have a block on your magic I cannot divulge anything else. What bothers me is Ron acting like he was my friend and all this time he was using me but for what I don't know."

"Harry, there is no offence taken. If I was in your position I would act the same way. I hate that we had to grow up alone. We could have had each other if someone hadn't changed your parent's wills. We could have been brothers. I mean, think about it; we could have fought like brothers, helped each other out in school, gran helping us with our magic."

"Well, we still can be brothers, Neville, but first we need to see if you had a block on your magic tomorrow. I wish I had an owl so I could write the goblins to see if it's still ok for tomorrow then you, my wife and I will go on a little shopping spree in Diagon Alley. Besides Hermione and I need haircuts and new clothes."

Neville looked funny at Harry, and Harry sighed, "Oh, come on now Neville, I have to get used to saying that Hermione is my wife. After all, she is my fiancée and we will get married. I love her that much."

"Really? Harry, you still want to be brothers? I was just a bit surprised that you just called Hermione your wife."

As Neville said that, Hermione came out of the bathroom and an owl flew in one of the windows with parchment and a quill clutched in its beak. Ignoring that, Harry chuckled and responded to Neville, "Yes, Neville, really. We're also going to make up for all the birthdays we missed."

Then, Harry turned to the owl, "I guess that, as always, if you ask for something in this room, it will be provided."

"What's the owl for Harry? And what have you boys been talking about?"

"I want to write Madstack to see if it's still ok for Neville to be checked for a magic block, you know anything can happen in a matter of a few hours, and I was talking to him about us being brothers. It kinda took him by surprise when I called you my wife."

Hermione could not help but smile as she walked over towards Harry and Neville, "I think that's a wonderful idea, Harry. I can see you two as brothers, and Neville if you're going to be Harry's brother then I will say I like the idea of being called his wife. Just think about it. You'll have a brother and now a sister-in-law. Oh, Harry would you remind me to go and get a potion for my little friend."

Harry nodded with a smile, "I'm sure that if we had a way to get to Madam Pomfrey, she might have something. As far as the bank is concerned, we can use the fireplace so that no one will see us leave in the morning."

Just as Harry was finished speaking, a door appeared in the all and opened, "What? Where am I?"

Hermione looked at Madam Pomfrey and smiled, "Well you ask and you shall receive I guess. Excuse me, boys, while I go talk with Madam Pomfrey for a minute."

Harry and Neville shook their head and Hermione stood up kissed Harry on the head and walked over to Madam Pomfrey. Harry watched as Hermione left with Madam Pomfrey through the door. "I hope Mione can come back soon and in one piece," Harry said out loud.

Neville started to laugh, confusing Harry, "What? What did I say"

"Nothing Harry," Neville chuckled and Harry tackled Neville, putting him in a headlock and rubbing his head with his knuckles.

"Now tell me," Harry laughed, and Neville gave in.

"You sound like a lost puppy without his owner," Neville explained, still laughing.

Harry let go of Neville and started to laugh. "I see your point, Neville. It's just when Hermione is gone it feels like a part of me is missing. You know, I kinda envy Ron but that doesn't mean I don't hate what he tried to do to her."

Neville sat up on the floor next to Harry, "Harry, what do you mean? Did something happen with Hermione?"

"Yeah, it did. don't know how or why but Ron kissed Hermione down in the Chamber of Secrets. I understand that Hermione was frightened and I wasn't there for her but still I wish I was the one to steal Hermione's first kiss."

"So you knew that I kissed Ron? In all honesty, I was thinking of you when I did." Harry looked up and saw Hermione standing right behind the couch and looking down at Harry and Neville, "When did you get back Mione?"

"Around the time that you said you envied Ron."

"Did Madam Pomfrey give you what you needed?"

"Yes she did she said to take this once a day for the next two days and she warned me that it would taste horrible," Hermione held up a small brown bottle.

Neville had to ask and he wasn't thinking, "What's that Hermione?"

Hermione looked at Neville, then she sighed seeing that Neville wouldn't give up until he knew; he was much like Harry in some respects. "It's a potion Neville I started my period and this will help my symptoms."

Neville went a few shades of red, "OH! Um… sorry, Hermione." "

There nothing to be sorry for Neville you didn't know. Besides, you'll need to hear that anyway when your married or dating. Well, Harry, I was thinking… if we can't use the floo network then maybe we can ask Dobby to take us to the Main Gate so we can apparate into Diagon Alley without having to use the floo."

"You guys can apparate?" Neville asked.

Hermione smiled as she giggled, "Yes, I will slide along with you if you don't mind?"

"Sure, Hermione thank you, did you teach yourselves?"

Hermione nodded, "Well, we did have some help from Remus and Tonks. We were on the run, so we did have to have a way to get from place to place."

"Wow! I can't wait to learn, we're supposed to learn that this year. but you know what a mess that was. I wonder if Remus and Tonks would help me?"

Hermione nodded, "I'm sure they would and if you want I would be happy to help you. It's really not that hard to learn if you pay attention. I wonder if it would be easier tomorrow."

Harry nodded, "I bet it will. Hey, let's try a little magic and see what we can and can't do since our blocks are gone."

Harry thought of some practice dummies and a wide enough space to use them. The room of requirement provided three practice dummies and enough space so nothing could be damaged. Hermione first tried Winguardium Leviosa on a quill. It flew to the sealing before she could stop it. Harry tried the same thing and the tip of the quill stuck into the rafters.

Neville gasped out loud, "Wow, Harry I think you're twice as powerful."

Hermione tried several other spells. Her Lumos spell was so bright they were all seeing spots for a while. Harry did a summing spell on a pillow, but it hit so hard it hurt. The three of them talked for another hour after they tried a few more spells.

Hermione asked for a door that was not attached to anything and was locked. She tried Alohomora to see if a simple spell would work. The door unlocked with such force it broke. On the other hand, Harry tried Expelliarmus on a dummy with a fake wand. It was hit with such force that the dummy hit the brick wall and broke.

Hermione looked over at Harry, an idea forming in her mind, "Neville would you break Harry's glasses?"

"What! Hermione, you know I need those to see," Harry exclaimed, looking at her confused.

"Sure, I think I know where she's going with this Harry. Just let me break them."

Harry shook his head, "Fine."

He handed Neville his glasses which Neville broke.

"Oculus Reparo."

Harry's glasses were instantly repaired, and they were better than any other time she fixed his glasses, "Wow, Hermione they feel like I don't even have glassed on."

"Well I didn't know how strong the spell was, but I am glad you like them."

Harry walked over giving Hermione a hug and a small kiss.

Hermione and Harry tried a few wandless spells. Harry tried Expecto Patronum, and he found that his stag was brighter than ever. Harry, Neville, and Hermione had to shield their eyes from it.

Hermione was biting her lip in thought, "Hermione, you're biting your lip again."

"Oh shut up and come here for a second, Harry."

"Alright; but tell me what your thinking?"

"I want to try something" Hermione took hold of Harry's hand. Hermione thought of the heaviest thing she could think of. A stone block appeared "Now, let's try to push the block together and without using our wands."

Harry and Hermione thought "Ventus" and the stone block was pushed back so hard it put a hole in the Room of Requirement with a loud crash.

Neville was looking on with amazement. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Harry and Hermione were indeed strong witch and wizard by no means of the imagination, but when they thought the same thing it was like they were superhuman. To top that off they showed no fear when they worked together. "Wow! You both are super powerful. How did you know how to do that?

"Reparo. I honestly think it's because Harry and I have a deep connection. I can't explain it, Neville. All I can say is that when Harry and I got engaged, it was like a light was finally turned on after years of staying shut off."

"Hermione's right Neville, it is like a light being turned on after all this time, but why now after all this time?"

"Well, I could guess it's because you both love each other, but I might want to point out that if the Ministry of Magic ever found out that you both could be this strong; they would probably lock you both up because you're too powerful. I will say not to let anyone know except for a teacher like Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape."

Harry was shaking his head in agreement "I think talking with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape about this is worth a shot. I just hope they don't freak out when they see it."

Hermione smiled, "I don't think they will. I think they would see that the school is very well protected and so is the students and the staff. Let's try some more wandless magic, but let's do some basic beginner magic. I don't think we should be using our magic that is beyond our years."

Hermione was right as always, and Neville climbed up on his bed to watch the pair as they did basic magic without using their wands.

Harry had more control then Hermione did, but they both were able to do whatever they wanted to. Hermione knew that she needed a safe place to work on her spell control, and thought she might ask Professor McGonagall where she could practice in safety. Around midnight the three decided they better get to bed. Neville settled into his bed and Harry offered Hermione his. Hermione and Harry laid there in their bed for a long time thinking about what they learned. Neville lay wondering if he could be more powerful. He wanted to be like Harry and Hermione and was actually hoping that they found a block on his magic. He would be happy because that meant that he was more like his mom and dad when they were his age.

Meanwhile, Hermione felt her ring on her finger and realized how much more she loved Harry. She felt bad that he had been lied to again. She sighed, she thought of how blessed she was to have Harry in her life. She wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him and give him a family that he always wanted. There was going to be no more sadness and abuse in his life. She was determined to make that happen come hell or high water. Harry will have peace in his life.

Hermione heard Neville punch his pillow a few times before falling asleep. Hermione did in her mind was unthinkable to everyone else. She snuggled up to Harry and started to tenderly kissed his neck. Harry pulled Hermione on top of him and she sat up and slowly took off the Quidditch shirt she had borrowed.

She smiled as she leaned down and tenderly kissed his lips, "Play with me? But as we promised no sex until we are married, Harry."

Harry kissed her deeply, "As we promised."

Harry was having the same thoughts as Hermione. Thank god Neville was a sound sleeper.

He was so thankful he had Hermione and didn't know if he would survive or survived without her during the battle with Voldemort.

Harry reached up and kissed Hermione's neck, causing her to moan softly. He slowly touched Hermione over her panties, her words turning him on.

"Oh, Harry… Mhm, right that, yeah. That feels, mhm, so good…" Hermione moaned quietly, trying not to wake Neville even though she just wanted to scream in ecstasy with the way Harry was touching her.

Harry was thinking back to the last few days he realized how much his life has changed for the better. He was now considered an adult and was engaged to the most wonderful, sweet, loving, intelligent woman in the world, his best friend. As he was thinking more about this, Harry realized he wanted to marry Hermione as soon as possible. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, just like she had for the past six years. He thought of having a family with her as soon as they could which caused Hermione to sit up.

"Harry, sweetheart. Do you want me to get pregnant now?"

"No Hermione, I was just thinking of the day when we will have a family. We still have a lot to do before that happens. Besides you're on your period. You can easily get pregnant now."

"I know I am Harry and that's good to hear. But our wedding night is off the table. If I get pregnant before that night, then I really don't mind."

Harry heard Neville punch his pillow realizing that it was one o'clock in the morning and he better try and get some sleep. Hermione gently laid against Harry kissing his lips as she closed her eyes and fell asleep while Harry tried to use his Occlumency to clear his mind before falling asleep himself.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

The Adventure in Diagon Alley

Early the next morning, Dobby popped into the room of requirement to wake the three students. He quickly noticed that Hermione was wearing nothing but panties while using Harry as a pillow.

Dobby quietly shook Hermione awake, "Miss. Grangy, Harry Potter sir. Miss Ginny and Mr Ron are hunting for you and Miss. Grangy."

Hermione sat up and Dobby spun quickly around so he didn't see her naked. Harry asked, "You didn't see anything and you didn't tell them where we are?"

"No, Harry Potter sir. I didn't see a thing and didn't say anything. Dobby takes care of Harry Potter and Miss Grangy."

Harry smiled at Dobby, "Thank you Dobby, would you hand me my Quidditch shirt so Hermione can put it on before Neville wakes up and sees her."

Dobby handed Harry his shirt without looking, and Harry smiled gratefully, "I want to say thank you, Dobby for taking care of me, Hermione, and Neville."

Hermione slipped on Harry's shirt, and leaned over and kissed Harry. She smiled at him, "Good morning Harry, my love."

"Good morning Hermione, sleep well?" Hermione nodded as she climbed out of their bed to wake Neville.

"Like a baby."

Harry was looking at Dobby with a smile seeing him smiling from ear to pointy ear.

Dobby was so excited he was shaking, "Dobby loves to take care of Harry Potter sir. Dobby hopes Harry Potter will take Dobby to his mansion."

"Dobby, when I decide where Hermione and I will be living, I will make you the boss. You will run my whole house."

Dobby looked at Harry and then to Hermione, "Does that mean Miss Grangy is marrying Harry Potter sir? And I run your house after that?"

Hermione stopped and walked over to Dobby she knelt down, "Yes, my wonderful friend, Harry and I will be getting married, but you must not tell anyone about our wedding just yet and you will run our house for us. We can't think of a sweeter elf to do so."

Hemione kissed the top of Dobby's little head with a smile. Dobby made a high-pitched squeal and began bouncing around the room with the news that he would be in charge of the Potter house, Harry is marrying Hermione and that Hermione gave Dobby a kiss on his head.

Hermione smiled even brighter when she was how happy they made Dobby, but laughed as Neville groaned, "Dobby, quiet down would you, I still want to sleep."

Hermione laughed and said to a sleepy Neville, "Neville come on it's time to get up we have a lot to do and we don't want to be seen leaving."

Dobby nodded to Harry, "Dobby make you proud of Dobby."

After getting a sleepy Neville out of bed, the three Gryffindor's sat down and ate breakfast. They discussed how the best way to get to Diagon Alley when an owl came flying into the room.

Hermione looked at Harry as he took the parchment from the owl and petted it, saying thank you and handing it a bit of his toast. The owl hooted with happiness took a few bites and flew off.

Harry read the parchment, "It's from Madstack. He said he wants us to stop by Gringotts as soon as we get to Diagon Alley. He will allow entry for us early."

Hermione looked at Neville and Harry, "Who wants a shower first?"

"I'll go so you can have some alone time with each other."

Harry smiled at Neville, "Thanks, Neville we will see if the room can give us another bathroom."

As Harry said that he wanted another bathroom, a door appeared next to Neville's bed.

"I guess one more bathroom would be nice," Hermione laughed as her wish was granted as a third bathroom popped into the wall, "I guess we all can take a shower now, but I was hoping that Harry would wash my back again."

"Um, ok 'Mione."

Hermione took Harry's hand and led him to the shower. Once the hot water started, Hermione stripped down in front of Harry, "You coming in or not."

Harry blushed, still slightly shy about being around Hermione while she was naked, even though they were engaged.

Hermione stripped Harry and pulled him into the hot water. "Um, Hermione what are..."

"Harry, just shut up and wash my back," She ordered and Harry obeyed. As he washed her back, he began kissing her neck, causing her to moan.

"If you carry on, the vow of waiting for our wedding night is going out the window."

Harry slid his hand up her chest, making her moan his name. However, as Harry became more excited, he decided to stop what he was doing.

"Harry love, why did you stop?"

"I just don't want to break our vow. I do want to make love to you but I also want to wait."

Hermione nodded, "I understand. I do want to wait for that night but I love the way you touch me; it feels like we have a deeper connection with each other. Let me wash you."

Harry smiled softly, "Thanks, love. I forgot to mention, I still need to get my hair cut."

"Maybe a slight trim, you look really distinguished with it pulled back. It suits you."

Harry chuckled, "Okay, but that means you have to keep yours. You look gorgeous with long hair."

"Thanks, Harry, but I do need it thinned as it's incredibly heavy."

After that, they lapsed into silence and finished up in the shower. As Harry got dressed, Hermione took her potion before joining Harry in the main room to wait for Neville. Within ten minutes, Neville was out of his bathroom, ready to go. The fireplace instantly roared to life and a small pot of powder appeared, containing just enough for the three of them.

"I guess we are going by Floo, then," Harry laughed, shaking his head at his stupidity. He sometimes forgot that the room had no limits. He wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and took a handful of powder to throw in the fireplace.

He clearly said the name of their destination, and they were instantly whisked away, arriving at Gringotts in a matter of seconds. They stepped out of the fireplace, and they noticed that Madstack was already there, waiting for them to arrive.

A moment later, Neville stepped out. Harry shook Madstack's hand in greeting, "Thank you for welcoming us back, Madstack. Let me introduce you to Neville Longbottom, the boy I was supposed to grow up with. Neville, this is Madstack, the president of Gringotts."

Neville bowed before holding out his hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Madstack was once again shocked that a normal wizard had held his hand out to a Goblin, and found himself stumbling over his words, "I… It's my pleasure to have you and Lady Potter here, and I can see that Mr Longbottom has the same manners you do."

Madstack shook Neville's hand as he spoke, "We suspect that you may have a block on your magic, and due to the situation, we have kept the bank closed until we test you for all of your safety. Does that sound agreeable, Mr Longbottom?"

"Please, Mr Madstack, it's just Neville. And yes, that sounds good to me."

Madstack smiled at Nevile, "Very well, but you must extend the same courtesy; you may call me Madstack like your brother and Lady Potter does. Now, if you three would follow me, we chan check to see if Nevile has a block on his magic."

The three of them walked into the same room as they were in yesterday. This time, the lady goblin healer was already there waiting for them along with a bowl, quill, parchment and the potion they used yesterday. Harry and Hermione noticed Neville looking a bit worried, "Don't worry about the bowl just yet, Neville. I think they want to see your family tree."

"Gee, thanks, Harry, but I already do know my family tree."

Madstack heard this, "Neville, have a seat and we will see about the magic block. You may know your family tree, but if there is a block and we get rid of it. Then we will need to do another family tree for you as it could open up something that was missed."

Neville sat down next to the little goblin healer and she scanned Neville. As she finished the scan she turned to Madstack and nodded. Then she turned to Neville. "You do have a block on your magic and it has the same magical signature as Lord and Lady Potter. It looks younger than Lord Potter's. I would have to say maybe by a year or two."

Somehow, Harry and Hermione were not surprised to hear that Neville had a block on his magic or the fact that it was placed on there by the same person that put their blocks on them. The little goblin healer started to move her hand over Neville. A few minutes later a gold glow started to form around Neville and then the group felt a gust of wind.

The little healer stepped back with a smile, "You should feel a difference in your magic now. I would give it a few hours for it to settle down and it may be a few days before it feels natural to you. I would recommend that you three do not do any hard magic for a week and let your magic refill."

Harry, Hermione and Neville said thank you to the little goblin healer for all she had done. The goblin healer blushed a bit with a smile and bowed to Harry, Hermione and Neville. As she cut Neville's hand, Madstack came in, carrying two small galleon bags.

"Harry, I took the liberty of bringing you some galleons from you vault for when you and the misses are in Diagon Alley. This way you don't have to worry about the mad rush of people here this morning."

Neither Neville, Harry, or Hermione noticed that Neville's family tree was finished.

Madstack looked over Neville's parchment. He looked up at Neville, "It seems, Neville, that your family tree has missed a few names. I will send your grandmother a new copy for her to look over, and we will send you one in a few days. I would like to have my king look at this as well. Harry, there is one name on yours we will be discussing later after the will reading of your Godfather, Sirius Black. Hemione, don't be too alarmed today. I can't tell you or Harry why, but it will be a day you're going to remember for the rest of your life. Now please hurry along as Madam Malkin is waiting for you to be fitted for new robes. She knows your coming."

Madstack walked them out of the bank an hour later and reminded them to be back for one o'clock.

Harry took Hermione's hand, and lead her down the steps of the bank. They checked the time and realised it was only just hitting 8 am. Diagon Alley was starting to fill with witches and wizards going about their daily business. Any of the stores that had closed during the war had already re-opened, which meant that everyone was out and about to get everything they had run out of during that time.

The trio were having a tough time getting through the crowds on their way to Madam Malkins. They were stopped multiple times by wizards and witches as they wanted to thank Harry for getting rid of Voldemort, and most also wanted to shake hands.

There were a few who did want an autograph or a photo with the three, and they were happy to do it for the children. However, it did get tiring and they did just want to get everything done before the will reading.

"Harry, Hermione, Neville? What are you doing here?" Boomed a loud voice that Harry recognised immediately. Hagrid was walking up the street with people parting like the red sea to move out of his way.

"Hagrid! We were on our way to get new robes and look around before we had to return to Gringotts for Sirius's will reading," Hermione explained.

Hagrid beamed at the trio with his beady black eyes, bushy beard, and mangled hair, "Oh, well if you need any help just let me know."

Hermione looked up at Hagrid, "Hagrid, did Dumbledore send you to spy on us?"

"Er, um... Can't tell ya that."

Hermione looked at Hagrid a bit more, "Hagrid, come on now, you're our friend and we won't say a word to anyone."

Hagrid beamed at Hermione, "Ok, I can't get anythin' past you, Hermione. He did send me. But if you ask me, Dumbledore is not acting right. I'm worried. I like the professor, but now I don't even know if I can trust his judgment."

"I wouldn't worry too much Hagrid he'll be alright."

"Thanks, Hermione, listen I have to get going I have to find flesh eatin' slug repellent for the school cabbages. They're eatin' them up again."

"Okay, Hagrid see you back at the school."

Hermione, Harry, and Neville started to walk to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions with no more interruptions.

As they stepped in they heard as the doorbell chimed, "Well it's about time Lord Potter, I thought you had gotten lost with Miss. Granger and Mr Longbottom."

"Sorry about that we were trying to get here as quietly as we could but we were stopped by a lot of people and then our friend Hagrid."

"Oh, I see. Now let see new robes. Step up on the platform dears and I'll get to work straight away. Is this just for you three?"

Harry smiled at the small witch, "Um, yes please for me, Hermione, and for Neville if you would please."

"Harry, if you want, you and Hermione should have your family crest on your robes. Since Malfoy's father almost died he stepped down and I am sure Malfoy will be having his family crest on his robes," Neville suggested.

Madam Malkin nodded, "I have already had order from him."

Harry nodded, "Madam Malkin, may I ask you a question?"

"Of Course, Lord Potter."

"If you knew I should have my family crest on my robes, then why didn't you tell me all this time when I was here getting my new robes?"

Madam Malkin sat down in a chair, "To be honest with you, Lord Potter, you weren't wearing your family ring and you didn't tell me your Lord Potter. I thought you hadn't taken over your title yet, I am sorry."

Harry smiled at the little witch seeing that she didn't really know, "There is nothing to be sorry for, you didn't know. I didn't even know I was Lord Potter and Lord Gryffindor until yesterday."

"Is there a way we can have my robes and Hermione's have the same thing?"

"Yes, but I want you to know that putting both of them on or even just one on, it's like your telling everyone that Miss. Granger is under your protection. It's more or less telling them that you are getting married, and I do have a patch that has both Gryffindor and the Potter crests combined. It has been in existence since the two lines joined."

"Good that perfect, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, Lord Potter is it important?"

"Actually, it is very important that this is kept secret for a while. The reason why I want Hermione to wear my crest is, we are getting married."

Madam Malkin looked at Harry and then at Hermione. Hermione shook her head yes as she shook her left hand and showed her, her engagement ring, "He asked me yesterday and I said yes. I couldn't be more in love with Harry but when he proposed I knew only one thing. I want a family with this sweet man and so, I gave him an honest yes."

"Oh, Harry! And you have given her your mother's ring. She would be so happy. Congratulations to the both of you. As an early wedding present, I have three gifts. One is your robes will not be paid for I will do that myself. Two, Hermione... Oh, forgive me, Lady Potter, your wedding robes are on me as well, and three if you need anything I won't charge you. This shop is at your call anytime. Neville, don't worry about money either, your robes are on me today this is a very special day. I won't say a word."

Hermione could not believe her ears, she walked up and gave the witch a big hug and said thank you.

Harry smiled, "How soon can our robes be ready?"

"I will have them to you in an hour."

Harry stepped off the platform, "We will see you in an hour then. Um… let's make that a few hours."

Harry, Hermione, and Neville were escorted out of the shop with a few tears and a wave. Harry knew that if it wasn't for Neville, he would not have known to put his family crest on his and Hermione robes.

Hermione turned to Harry, "Where should we go next? It's too early for lunch and we just had breakfast."

Neville looked around, he knew where he wanted to go. He wanted a new wand but didn't say anything. He knew his gran would be mad at him for spending his pocket money.

Harry watched Neville looking over at Ollivander's and realized Neville needed a new wand. Hermione looked around, "I wonder if the twins are involved."

Harry nodded, "I want to talk with the twins, but first I want to get Neville a few things to make up for all the birthday's I have missed not growing up together and will never miss them again. Come on Neville I know just the things. We're going to get you a new wand and not the wand that picked your dad."

Neville shook his head no, "Harry no, I can't take something like that from you and Hermione."

"Oh, yes you can, and you will. This is for all the birthdays I have missed. It would mean a lot to me, and as your brother, I suggest you just shut up about it or Hermione will use Petrificus Totalus on you and we'll carry you there if we have too."

The three of them started to laugh. Neville nodded as he knew he could not win the argument with Harry. They all walked into Ollivander's, and the man seemed very surprised to see the young Gryffindors.

"Hello, Mr Potter, Miss. Granger and Mr Longbottom. What can I do for you this fine morning?"

Hermione smiled, "Good morning Mr Ollivander. We can because we wanted to get Neville here a new wand for all the birthdays we have missed over the years."

"Ah, I see. Well, let me see what I can do."

Mr Ollivander went into the back and pulled several wand boxes from the shelf. He came back with several wands in his hands. It took a few tries, but Neville found the right one. Mr Ollivander was surprised when Neville took such a powerful wand. From what he heard about the young man, he was just a step above a squab. But the wand that chose him was an ebony wood with dragon heartstring. Such a wand would usually go to a very strong wizard like Harry Potter.

Mr Ollivander excepted five galleons from Harry Potter for the wand. He watched the three of them after being bowed out of the shop and noticed, to his surprise, Harry was wearing his family ring and that Hermione was wearing Lily's diamond engagement ring on her left hand.

"Lord Potter," Mr Ollivander said catching up to them whispering. "Sorry to stop you. but I just want to say congratulations."

Hermione looked at Harry and then realized what he meant after looking down at their hands, "Thank you, Mr Ollivander I can't wait to be married to Harry, but please don't say a word as it will be fast enough when people see it. We want to keep it quiet as long as we can for the time being."

Mr Ollivander stepped closer to Harry and Hermione "Lady Potter, my lips are sealed. Congratulations on your engagement, Lily will be so happy for you. I think she always wanted you to have that."

Hermione gave Mr Ollivander a hug and left with Harry and Neville.

The three of them went into Eeylops Owl Emporium. Ten minutes later Neville came out with an owl that looked like Hedwig, a little white snowy owl. Harry missed Hedwig dearly, but seeing Neville smile like Harry did on his first trip made it worth the heartache.

"Thank you, Hermione," Neville said sincerely, "I never expected any of this."

Hermione smiled kindly at him, giving him a small hug before responding, "You're welcome, Neville. I'm your future sister in law, what else did you expect? I promise Harry and I won't forget your birthday ever again. Besides, Crookshanks needed a few treats and a new bed anyway."

As they made their way down the street, heading to their next stop, they were stopped a handful of times. However, they finally made it down the alley, and reached the twin's store; Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Surprisingly, it was incredibly busy and they had to squeeze through the crowd to reach the twins. George was putting The Skiving Snackboxes on sale as Fred restoked some of the shelves beside him. Katie Bell and Verity Sage were also there, helping a few young customers with some products.

Fred was the first to look up and notice them, "Hey partner, come on in."

Harry waved to Fred as George looked up, surprised, "What are you doing in town?"

Hermione cut in, "Well, we needed new clothing after living in a tent for so long, but we also need to get a haircut and the reading this afternoon. We just thought it would be easier to come down early so we could get everything done before we have to go to Gringotts."

"We heard about Sirius' will reading. He must have left us something as we're supposed to be there. We've got Katie and Verity to watch the shop while we're there. We're so sorry that you have to go through this. We know you loved him very much."

As George spoke, Fred noticed that Harry was holding Hermione's hand, and he saw the way her left hand sparkled slightly in the light. He smiled, nodding to his hands as he spoke, "Withholding something from your partners there, mate?

As Fred spoke, George noticed the same thing, "How on earth did you manage to get that past Ron? He was always in your shadow."

"We left quite early and didn't see Ron around. We also promised to bring Neville as he needed some stuff from the alley and needs to attend to reading. If you're going to be at the reading, you're going to find out about Hermione and, trust me, it will piss Ronny boy off."

"Well, you are welcome to go upstairs and wait. If you don't want to do that. then we could meet you at the Leaky Caldron and have lunch together."

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand, "We still need to do some shopping and go into muggle London for a haircut, but we will meet you at the Leaky Caldron, let's say, at 12:30?"

"Sounds good, see you then."

The trio left the shop and moved away from the crowd. Harry threw up a silencing spell, "What do you think? Are the twins involved?"

"I don't think so, I think their little thing with Ron about living in our shadow told us that much. I don't want to say anything until we see how everyone reacts today at the bank."

Neville nodded and agreed, "I don't think they are either. From what I know of the twins, they dance to the beat of their own drum and no one else's."

Harry nodded and pulled down the silencing spell. He led the three of them towards the Leaky Caldron, "Hermione, I need muggle clothes. Do you think we can find a shop where we can buy jeans and some jumpers?"

Hermione nodded, "I do Harry, but we need to go talk with Madstack first. Since we have to get muggle clothes we will need muggle money."

The three of them turned around and headed back to Gringotts. Once inside they went over to the money converting desk, "Harry, Hermione what are you doing back? I thought you were doing some shopping?"

Hermione turned around, "Oh, Madstack, my friend you scared me. We are but we need to go into muggle London for some muggle clothes, but we don't have the money just our galleons."

Madstack smiled, "Not to worry, here. I figured you might be needing this one day. The pin is set as 2151."

Madstack handed Hermione and Harry a credit card. "Since the three of you are going into muggle London, may I make a suggestion?"

Harry nodded with a smile, "Of course Madstack, anything."

"Have Hermione showing her engagement ring. That way you'll have fewer problems."

Hermione laughed, "Madstack, I plan on it."

A few minutes later after shaking hands and bowing to Madstack Harry, Hermione, and Neville were standing in the Leaky Caldron. Harry looked at Hemione, "Well, shall we?"

Hermione nodded with a smile and transfigured their robes into muggle clothes. Harry was wearing black slacks, a white button-up dress shirt, blue tie, black dress shoes, and a nice jacket with his Potter and Gryffindor crest on it. Neville had the same but his dress shirt was red and his jacket had the Gryffindor crest.

Hermione, on the other hand, was wearing a white blouse, a black skirt that was down just down past her knees, and a purse that had the Potter and Gryffindor crest on it. Her hair was pulled back into a braid and hung behind her back, whereas Harry's was pulled back into a simple ponytail and Neville had his short hair still.

The three of them left the Leaky Cauldron, and Hermione looked around for the nearest bus stop. She didn't want to disapparate as it would confuse the muggles. As they walked over to the bus stop, Hermione made sure she had her ring on display, and Harry did the same so it looked like they were a married couple.

A red double-decker bus came along a few minutes later, and Harry let Hermione go first with Neville following close behind Harry. Neville could only follow their lead as he had never used muggle transport before. Harry offered Hermione a seat before standing in front of her so she wouldn't get bumped, and Neville took the seat to the left of her.

Anyone who had seen the trio were curious; they looked like they would be more comfortable in a car and had the money for a taxi. Hermione could hear a few cat-calls from the back of the bus, and she hoped that Harry would keep his temper.

Hermione took hold of his hand as two guys walked up, "Hey…"

Hermione looked over at the man who just spoke, "Hello, may I help you?"

"No, miss, I thought -"

Hermione cut across him, "You thought I would willingly walk away from my husband and brother in law?"

The two lads walked away without saying another word, slumping in their seats.

One lady leaned forward, "Excuse me, Miss? Can I say you handled that beautifully? I have been riding this bus for years and those boys are always on here trying to pick up any beautiful woman that comes on board. They don't care if their husbands or boyfriends are with them, it's only one thing that they want."

The woman looked up at Harry, "May I ask?"

Hermione smiled, "Oh, um… we're engaged, and he is the best part of me."

The lady smiled, "Well congratulations I can see a beautiful woman like yourself with a handsome young man like him and who is the gentleman next to you?"

Hermione smiled brightly, "He's my soon to be brother-in-law."

"Oh, he's very handsome too, but wouldn't you feel a bit more comfortable riding in a cab or driving a car?"

Hermione smiled, "Oh, no ma'am we don't have that far to go so this is easier. Thank you for your concern for us."

The bus rolled to a stop where Hermione, Harry and Neville had to get off, "Well, ma'am this is our stop. I hope you have a wonderful day."

Before Harry stepped off the bus, he muttered a small curse and winked at Hermione.

As they stepped off the bus, Hermione quickly looked around to get her bearings before looking at Neville. He looked slightly overwhelmed, so she pulled the boys into an alleyway nearby and put up a silencing spell. She then turned to Neville, "I know this is very strange for you, but just follow along and copy us. You will be fine; you taught us about the wizarding world, so now it's time for us to repay the favour and teach you about the muggle world."

She then turned to her fiancé as Neville nodded, "What did you do to those boys as we got off the bus?"

Harry chuckled, dropping his head in embarrassment, "Nothing, really. I just hope that the boys can talk later."

"Maybe," Harry said, dragging the word out like a child

"Oh, Harry honestly," She said with a laugh, cancelling the silencing charm, "First thing's first, haircuts. I know of a place not too far from our destination to where we can get that done. Then off to get some muggle clothes."

Hermione took hold of Harry's hand with her left one, making sure her engagement ring was visible and Neville stood on the other side of Harry. They all walked a few blocks to a hair stylist that she had known well before coming to Hogwarts. The trio walked into Tiffany's Boutique, as the bell notified the owner that someone was in the shop.

A tall woman approached them instantly; she was wearing black pumps, a knee-length black skirt and a light pink blouse. Her hair was the same colour as Hermione's. When she saw who it was, she smiled, her brown eyes lighting up in delight, "Hermione Jean Granger, oh how long has it been?"

The woman stopped and her eyes roamed over Hermione's hair, "From the state of this, it's been far too long."

Hermione smiled letting go of Harry's hand, "Hello, Tiffany, it has been a long time. I would say about three years."

"My, has it been that long? Now, what can I do for you this morning?"

Hermione looked around a bit worried, "Well, do you mind if we lock the doors I would feel safer."

Tiffany looked at Harry and Neville, "Sure, Hermione is everything all right?"

Harry walked over and locked the doors for Hermione and she smiled, "After being on the run for over a year has made me a bit jumpy. Oh, everything's fine, well more than fine. First, let me introduce Harry James Potter and his adopted brother Neville Longbottom."

Tiffany turned to the two boys, "Hermione, you with boys and one being so cute too. It's a pleasure to meet two of Hermione's friends."

She turned back to Hermione, "Now, is this a social call or are we going to do something with your hair? And what do you mean more than fine?"

Hermione smiled as she sat in a chair, "Hair and if you would thin it so it would not feel so heavy. I also have something else to say; I'm engaged."

Tiffany dropped her shires on to the floor, "What, who and when?"

She looked at the two boys, and Hermione smiled at Tiffany, "To Harry, he asked me a few days ago. I have been in love with him since our first year. Didn't really understand it until our third, but now I can't see my life without this wonderful man."

Tiffany smiled at Hermione, "So, which one is the lucky guy?"

"He's the one with the long hair."

"So, you'll be Hermione Jean Potter. Wow, you beat me there. So, when is the date?"

"Well, technically speaking I will be Lady Hermione Jean Potter as far as I know. We really haven't set a date yet, we want to get a few things done first."

"Lady Potter? You mean he has a Lordship at his age?"

Hermione nodded with a smile, "Yep, two actually."

"Wow, Hermione does your mom and dad know?"

Hermione went silent and bowed her head, "They're dead! They died in Australia eight months ago on vacation."

"Oh, Hermione, I am so sorry that I asked."

"No, it's alright it's just… I wish they would be there for my wedding."

"Well, how does Harry's mom feel?"

"His parents died when he was a baby, but his aunt and uncle are thrilled to see me wear his mother Lilly's engagement ring. They told us that Lilly would not have had a better daughter-in-law."

Tiffany smiled, pulling off the smock, "Well, you will tell me when the wedding is, I want to be there."

"I will, promise."

Hermione got out of the chair and Harry sat down, "So, you're the guy who captured Hermione's heart. You better take care of my Hermione, she's counting on you."

Harry nodded, "I would die for so, so you have my word. "Hang on, wait. What do you mean 'my Hermione'?"

Hermione looked at Harry. "Um, I put a spell on her before we went on the run. It was to last until we walked into this shop. The bell broke the spell as soon as I walked in."

Tiffany nodded at Hermione and looked at Harry. "Good, now what type of cut would you like?"

"Um, I want to keep the ponytail on Hermione's request, but I will leave the rest to you."

Tiffany nodded, "Ok, leave the ponytail and the rest to me, got it. So Harry have you two thought of children yet?"

"No, not really… we just want to get married first, then work and kids after. But if we do have children; I was thinking if it's ok with Hermione, that if we have a girl we name her after my mother."

Harry looked over at Hermione and saw that she had her hand over her mouth. She nodded her head and there were tears in her eyes. Neville put his arm around Hermione to comfort her.

Tiffany glanced at Hermione, "I guess you approve Hermione. By the way, does our sister Anna know your getting married?"

Hermione wiped away the tears from her eyes, "No, she doesn't… not yet anyway. Please don't tell her. I want to do that in a few days when we come back into town and take care of some business."

"Hey, for you, Hermione, anything. There you go Harry, I shorted your ponytail and cleaned up the top."

Harry looked into a mirror, "Thank you, you did an excellent job."

Tiffany smiled, "Your welcome Harry. Neville you're next, it looks like you could use a trim."

Hermione leaned over and whispered, "It's ok, Neville this is not like your used too, but just let her do the cutting, all you have to do is relax."

Harry stepped out of the chair and Neville took a seat.

Tiffany noticed how nervous Neville was, "You must have had a family member cut your hair. First time in a shop like this?"

Neville stayed quiet but nodded.

"Don't worry you're in safe hands. Just relax and just let me move your head."

Neville nodded and relaxed, "So, Neville how do you like being adopted?"

"F-fine I guess."

"You want to know a secret only Hermione knows and not even Anna knows this."

Neville looked at Tiffany with a quizzical look, "Hermine is my adopted baby sister. Her parents adopted me when Anna was a baby."

Tiffany turned to Hermione and winked. She saw Hermione's face, "Oh, like you can keep the secret of you getting married from Anna and me, let alone becoming Lady Potter. Come on Hermione you kept that a secret, so why can't I? As one of your sisters why can't I say one of your secrets. We are family, besides mom, dad and Anna know that you're a witch."

Harry's jaw opened in shock.

"How did you know?"

"Simple Harry, your family crest on your jacket. And the fact that Hermione would always talk about you and Hogwarts. She always said you were strong and bright, but she also said you can be kinda clueless. Like she said the spell she used on me was only to last until she walked into my shop. She knew after her first year that she would marry you. She told me that something was telling her that you were the one. I am just sad that mom and dad died in the war."

Hermione hung her head crying, "I'm sorry Tiffany, I should have told you how they died. They did love us."

Tiffany walked over and gave Hermione a hug, "Hermione, there was no way of knowing, and I know they gave you everything but you gave us the house and a promise to help us with living expenses as long as we kept the house. Now that is more then I expect from my baby sister. But we will have to explain this to Anna."

Hermione nodded as she hugged Tiffany, then she grabbed ahold of Harry burring her head in his chest crying. Harry wrapped Hermione in his arms. "It's alright Mione, Tiffany will not say a word to Anna, she's right. We will get the bastard who killed your mom and dad."

Tiffany walked back over and finished Neville's trim. Hermione paid the bill and gave Tiffany one last hug.

Tiffany hugged her back and gave Harry a hug, "You take care of my baby sister. I am counting on you, Harry. Don't be a stranger you three."

"I will Tiffany, we will see you in a few days."

They left the shop and Hermione turned to Harry, "I'm sorry Harry!"

"Sorry for what? You keeping your older sister Tiffany a secret?"

Hermione nodded.

"Mione, I understand how you had to do it for her safety. There is no reason to say I am sorry."

Neville stepped alongside Hermione and nodded, "I have to agree, Hemione, you did what you thought was right. It's over now so no more sorries."

Hermione gave Neville a hug. Then the three of them walked back toward the bus stop and took a right.

They made it to Harrods Department Store. Hermione turned to Neville, "Stay close to us and you be fine."

They walked in and the three of them went directly to the Men's Department of the store. Harry realized they would need a trolley and went to grab one. He came back in a few minutes and leaned towards Neville with a smile, "Never give a woman a credit card."

Hermione turned to Harry, "Very funny, Harry. I am not that bad."

"Not as bad as your sister Anna but bad enough."

Harry once had the pleasure of meeting Hermione's sister Anna once by complete accident, when he was out riding the subway train with Hermione heading to the Leaky Caldron. She was laden down with bags from her little shopping spree.

Hermione slapped Harry's arm and he rubbed his arm as she teased him, "I guess that's why I love you, Harry James Potter. You can get me to laugh when I need it."

Hermione gave Harry a quick kiss on his lips, "Now clothes. Harry first, then Neville since you have always worn wizard clothes, you will take more time."

Harry picked up socks, boxers, jeans, tee-shirts, and jumpers. On Hermione's insistence Harry picked up serval dress slacks, dress shirts, and ties. Then Hermione dragged Neville around trying to find his size in jeans tee-shirts, jumpers, also slacks and dress shirts with ties.

After everything was found; she dragged the two boys to the Lady's Department where Hermione picked up bras, panties, tights, jeans, skirts, blouses, socks, and dresses. Hermione saw the two boys sitting in chairs and talking and thought it would be a good time to slip away. She found a sales lady and told her what she was looking for, and not to let the one with the ponytail see her. The sales lady nodded and went and found what Hermione asked for.

The lady had to ask, "Anniversary?"

Hermione smiled, "No, wedding night."

Then the sale lady told her to follow her. Hemione followed and was handed something, "This will definitely knock him out."

Hermione smiled and quickly went up to pay for it before the boys noticed she was gone. Hermione got back and the boys looked up.

Harry smiled, "Did the sales lady get what you were looking for?"

"How did you know where I was?"

"Hemione I saw you take off like a bat out of hell. I know you have something up your sleeve. We have known each other since we were eleven."

"Ok, Mr. know it all. I did find something, but you can't see it, not until our wedding night."

Neville laughed, "Well, Harry I guess that night you won't sleep."

Harry nodded with a smile but Hermione was not very happy that Neville was joking about her wedding night, but she smiled seeing Harry laugh at Neville's somewhat dry sense of humour.

She dragged the two boys past the Children's Department but Harry stopped in front of a crib that looked like the one he had when he was a baby. Hermione stopped noticing Harry remembering something very painful. Concerned, Hermione looked at him, "Harry, sweetheart? You ok?"

"Yeah Hermione, I'm fine, just looking."

Hermione looked at what Harry was looking at, "The crib, Harry is that what got you upset."

Harry started to cry, "I don't know why, Hermione, but this crib reminds me of mine, and my mother taking me out of it to hold me. I just wish her and my dad were here to see us get married and have children of our own."

Hermione wrapped Harry in her arms and rubbed his back. "I know sweetheart, I know."

Hermione kissed Harry's cheek and held him for a minute. After Harry calmed down, the sale lady came up to them, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, sorry yeah, everything is fine my fiancé lost his parents and doesn't remember much, but this crib just brought back a memory of his mother holding him after taking him out of his."

"Oh, I am so sorry. This should be a happy time for the two of you. I know wherever your mother is, young man, she is happy and is watching you. She'll be there on your wedding day; whether you can see her or not, she is there."

Harry nodded and said thank you to the sales lady. When they finally made it to the shoe department, Neville was still slightly concerned about Harry so he thought about trying to get his brother to laugh, "Oh Merlin, from what I've been told, you should never try to get between a woman and her shoes."

Hermione glared playfully at Neville, but once she realised that Harry had doubled over laughing, she began struggling to keep in her own giggles.

Hermione made sure that Harry and Neville got the right size trainer before collecting two pairs for each boy and then two pairs of black dress shoes to go with their slacks and dress shirts.

After putting the shoes in the trolley, the boys followed Hermione into the girl's section of the Shoe Department where she found a pair of trainers very quickly but had to ask Harry about heals she could not decide. She knew she wanted white for her wedding day but it was the other things she wanted to know.

Hermione was holding two pairs of white heeled shoes, "Harry what do you think sweetheart, tall or go shorter?"

"Short, maybe some nice flat ones too."

Hermione put a pair of black high heels and a pair of white high heels into their trolley and then found two pairs of flat dress shoes and put them in. Once they were done they went a paid for their items. The sales lady who helped Hermione asked, "Did you find everything alright?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, ma'am we did thank you."

As the sales lady rang up the last of their items she smiled, "That's good to hear and congratulations and miss don't forget this. Your total today is £3,422.08."

She handed Hermione her bag and Harry handed her his credit card. She ran the card and was shocked to see the name on the screen.

"Lord Potter? Lord Potter… "

Harry looked at her saying "Yes that me."

She slowly turned, "Um, I am so sorry Lord Potter, if we had known you were coming we would have helped sooner."

Harry smiled and waved her off, "No, you did just fine. We would rather do our shopping without people knowing."

"I understand and may I say congratulations again to you and Lady Potter on your upcoming wedding."

"Thank you, we have a few more appointments we must get too. You have a wonderful day."

The three of them left Harrods Department Store. Noticing the time on a clock across the street reading 12:20 pm, Hermione quickly pulled Harry and Neville into an alleyway, so they wouldn't be seen, "Harry we're going to be late for Madam Malkin's do remind me to ask about flats while were there. We're also going to be late for lunch with Fred and George."

Hermione used a shrinking charm on the bags Harry was carrying and shoved them in her purse. With a crack like a car backfiring the three disappeared. They reappeared inside the Leaky Caldron a few seconds later. Tom the bartender jumped breaking a glass when they appeared. Hermione called out, "Sorry, for scaring you Tom but we're in a hurry."

They made it into Diagon Alley where Madam Malkin was walking up, "I thought you forgot."

Hermione said, "No sorry about that; our trip to muggle London took longer then we thought. Did anything happen while we were gone?"

"Lady Potter, I won't lie, someone came in asking about you and Lord Potter. I can't say here, now hurry to my shop Mr Ollivander is watching the alley for us."

Harry, Hermione, and Neville hurried along with Madam Malkin. Once in the shop, she closed her door. Hermione scanned for any eavesdropping spells. Once it was clear Harry threw up a silencing spell. Harry turned to Madam Malkin, "Ok, now what's going on?"

"Lord Potter some wizard came in wearing a gold chain around his neck, and he talked through his nose."

"Mundungus that weasel thief, what did he want?"

"All he did was asked where you and Lady Potter were at and then asked if I knew about your family crest and if I made special robes for you."

"You didn't say anything did you?" "No, all I told him was, you did come in for your normal school robes like you do every six weeks."

"Thank you"

Harry walked over and grabbed a quill and parchment "May I?"

Madam Malkin nodded and Harry wrote a note to Madstack.

"I need you to take this to Gringotts and give this to Madstack personally and no one else. We will be in the Leaky Caldron having lunch with the Weasley twins. Would you bring our robes to Gringotts?"

"Of course, Lord Potter, you and Lady Potter are not in any danger, are you?"

"I don't know, but time is of the essence do not give that note to anyone but to Madstack he'll know what to do."

Harry dropped the silencing spell and Madam Malkin hurried off to Gringotts while Harry, Hermione, and Neville hurried to the Leaky Caldron.

Fred and George were waiting for them at a table, "Oy! Over here."

Harry rushed over, Fred notice Harry being a bit jumpy, "Slow down partner..."

"What's the rush"

"Quiet you two, now is not the time. Listen, we can't talk here, but we'll have lunch someplace safe. Just wait."

Fred and George looked at each other and were about to say something when Madstack came in with two armed goblins. "Lord Potter, lady Potter, Neville, and Weasleys please hold on to the guards and myself."

In a minute Fred, George, Hermione, Harry, and Neville were inside Gringotts Bank in one of the conference rooms.

Harry turned to Fred and George, "Fred, George, we will be right back."

Harry took Hermione by the hand and Neville followed. Harry looked down at Madstack, "I am sorry about this. We were just informed that Mundungus Fletcher was snooping around."

"I got your note Lord Potter, your new robes are with Madam Malkin in the next room. Are the Weasley twins with you for a reason?"

"Yes, we're having lunch with them to see if they knew anything about our vaults, my titles and my inheritance."

"I see, we'll station a guard outside the doors. Just as a precaution."

Madstack walked Harry, Hermione, and Neville into the next room where Madam Malkin was waiting.

Harry looked at Madstack, "Thank you Madstack for all your help."

He shook Madstack's hand and he left the trio to change.

"Hermione here you go dear, boys would you..."

"No, only Harry can see me undress, but Neville would you be so kind as to turn around for a few minutes," Hermione smiled at Madam Malkin, "Don't worry Harry has seen me in much less than my bra and panties."

"I would hope so, but in any case, I would feel a bit better if he would turn around with Neville, and I brought you some flats. I hope black is ok?"

"Yes, that fine. Harry, would you please be a dear and turn around so she doesn't feel uncomfortable?" Hermione changed and it was the boy's turn to do the same.

As the boys were finishing up Madam Makin was helping Hermione with her flats which were a cross between ballet shoes and sandals Hermione stood up and smiled, "How much do I owe you?"

Madam Malkin smiled back, "Three galleons."

Hermione pulled twelve galleons out, "Here is for the flats and the rest is to make up for the trouble we caused."

"You didn't cause me any trouble dear, I was just happy to help. Now, before you go let me see the three of you, perfect! You three look great."

The three of them said goodbye to Madam Malkin and headed a few doors down where Fred and George were waiting. Neville was quiet the entire time thinking of Harry and Hermione's disapparation; it was so smooth. He told himself, 'I really can't wait to learn how to do that. I am also interested to see what I can do with my block off.'

As they reached the doors Harry looked at Neville, "Hey, you ok? You have been awfully quiet since we got back to the Leaky Caldron."

"Yeah Harry, I'm fine just thinking is all and trying to stay calm not to get excited."

The three entered the room as Harry nodded to let Neville know he understood. Fred and George whistled as they saw Harry and Hermione in there dress robes, "Wow mate, is this reading, more then a will reading?"

"Nope, we just decided to dress up a little; we have school robes and other robes being made, this is just what Madam Malkin got ready first."

Fred and George shared the same look then looked at Harry again, "Look, Harry, we don't know everything that is going on, but something is happening for you to be wearing your family crests and also for Hermione to be wearing the same thing. On top of that, the clothes you're wearing are formal. You don't have to tell us, just know that whatever it is we are always on your side. You are the one who gave us our start and you are the one who defeated Voldemort. Our loyalty lies with you."

* * *

 **Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

The Arrest of Albus Dumbledore and the Truth of Molly

"Thank you both for being so understanding," Harry finally said towards the end of lunch, "There is much more going on but I can't go into it yet. However, I'm quite sure that most of it, if not all, will come out today."

The twins nodded their understanding, putting their cutlery down on the plates. Instantly, the plates vanished and a goblin entered the room, accompanied by a guard. Both of them bowed to Harry, much to the twin's surprise, before escorting the group to the meeting room.

The twins had been to the bank plenty of times, even more so since Bill started working there. In that time, they had never seen a human treated with the same respect that Harry and Hermione were treated with, and although they had an idea why, they weren't sure.

Once inside the room, each of them were directed to specific chairs. The twins sat in their designated seats, and noticed the way the others were arranged; Harry was seated on the right side of the table in the first seat, with Hermione to his left and Neville beside Hermione. Within a few moments, Remus and Tonks arrived and gave Harry and Hermione a hug before sitting down between Neville and the twins.

A door at the back of the room opened and several goblins entered wearing full armour. They lined up along the wall opposite Harry and Hermione, facing them. The twins turned to look at Harry, and noticed that once again, he was not surprised by the show that was being put on, so Fred and George were forced to watch the show play out before them.

The next group to enter the room was Molly, Ron and Ginny who were instantly shown to their seats on the left-hand side of the table. Ginny was the closest to her twin brothers, Ron beside her and Molly on his other side.

Upon sitting down, Molly noticed the fact that both Harry and Hermione were wearing dress robes and that they were both wearing the Potter and Gryffindor crest. When Ginny heard Molly's soft gasp, she followed her mother's gaze and when she realised what was wrong, she began glaring at the muggle-born.

The twins became very uncomfortable with the situation, expecting Ron to blow up any second. However, they quickly realised that their mother was keeping him under control so he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

Finally, there were only two empty chairs; the one beside Harry and the one at the head of the table. After a few moments, the door at the back of the room opened again and an imposing goblin entered, followed by more armed goblins.

The imposing goblin looked very different to the others in the room; he was wearing an attire that was coloured deep navy blue, and seemed very much like a uniform. He also wore god armour on his arms and a crown on his head.

Harry and Hermione stood, and so did the rest of the group. However, unlike the rest of the group, Harry and Hermione bowed to the goblin, who returned it before opening his arms to the couple. They hugged him, and then sunk into silence obviously caused by a silencing charm. The three were discussing something, and the group weren't to know what.

While they were waiting, Molly noticed the ring on Hermione's finger and more rage bubbled up inside of her; that ring belonged to her daughter, not some filthy mudblood. Within a few minutes, the goblin dropped the spell and turned to speak to the group. However, he was unable to speak as Molly Weasley started shouting.

"Take that ring off your fucking hand this instant! That ring doesn't belong to you at it never will; it belongs to Lily Evans and Harry will one day give it to my daughter, not to a muggle born girl like you."

Four guards began moving, aiming to stand between Harry and the angry woman, but Harry shooed two away, "No, Molly. She will not take my mother's ring off as I gave it to her. Now, I suggest you sit down and shut up as you're being very rude you someone in their own home."

Molly sat back down, knowing that if she didn't she could get into a lot of trouble. The four Weasley children were surprised to see Harry talk back at their mother, but the twins quickly remembered the previous evening and realised that it was a long time coming.

Ron, however, spoke up instead of piping down, "Oi, calm down, mate. That's no way to talk to my mother; she was the only one who would take you in when you had nowhere to go."

Before Harry could retaliate, Hermione turned her gaze onto Ron, her fury bubbling at the surface, barely contained, "Would you shut up? You have no idea what you're talking about; you don't give a crap about me or anyone else; all you care about is food and Quidditch," Hermione then turned to Molly, "And quite honestly, I don't know what to say to you, but for your information, Lily left me her ring; it never belonged to Ginny. Harry proposed to me with this ring, and I said yes. I also talked with Harry's aunt, and she told me that it belonged to me and it was supposed to be mine at birth. Now stay quiet; you are in front of the Goblin King, and he has something to say."

Both Molly and Ron were red in the face, but they stayed quiet. Ginny, on the other hand, looked like she wanted to slap Hermione for taking Harry away from her and Ron also wanted to beat Harry for taking Hermione away from him. Fred and George, however, were grinning madly, and they called out congratulations.

"Thank you, but we interrupted the King," Harry then turned to King Stackman, "I am very sorry about all of this, and I hope it will not happen again. Will you please continue?"

The king smiled at Harry, nodding, "It's quite all right, Harry, I knew this would happen eventually," He then turned to the group, "I am King Stackman, and I am the ruler of the Goblin Nation. We are waiting for one more person to arrive before we can start reading Lord Black's will, and while we wait, I advise that no one speak unless it is important, and you must remain calm."

The king then turned and walked back through the door, leaving the guards behind. When the door shut, the noise level began rising again; Harry and Hermione were talking quietly to a goblin in finer robes and Molly, Ginny and Ron began whispering amongst themselves. However, all communication cut off when the doors at the front of the room opened and Dumbledore entered the room.

He nodded at the group in acknowledgement before looking over at Harry and Hermione. Before he could say anything, the goblin they were talking to moved to stand at the head of the table, "Please, be seated Professor Dumbledore. Before my king returns all wands must be laid in the middle of the table in front of you. This is for protection of our king."

Harry and Hermione were the first to lay their wand down in of the middle table in front of their seats and soon, everyone followed Harry and Hermione all except for Dumbledore.

"I do not see the need to put my wand on the table, I have met with the king in the past."

Madstack looked at the professor, "Professor Dumbledore you can either put your wand on the table or leave the bank and never return."

Dumbledore looked around at the table and saw that everyone was looking at him. Deciding it would be in his best interest to do so, he slowly withdrew his wand and laid it on the table in front of him. Madstack waved his hand and all the wands arranged themselves so they were in front of their owners but in the centre of the table.

"Thank you," Madstack then turned to the goblin behind him and said something in goblin speak. The goblin hurried out the room, and within moments, the king was back. Everyone stood up in respect, and everyone, with the exception of Dumbledore, bowed to him, and the king bowed in return.

"Please be seated, we have much to discuss today. First of all, Lord Potter has asked me to announce that he has taken on both of his titles and will be taking his seats on the Wizengamot when it reconvenes. However, this only affects you Professor Dumbledore, since it means that you will no longer hold the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot; you will no longer have enough seats to hold that position. He has also asked me to announce this; it is my pleasure to announce the official engagement of Lord Potter and Miss Hermione Granger, as many of you already know from Lady Potter herself."

Molly, Ginny and Ron's faces turned red with anger, their glares now directed at Dumbledore. He quickly got the hint and turned to look at Harry, "Don't you think you're moving a little too fast, Harry? After all, those duties are nothing to joke about and you haven't been dating Miss Granger very long, have you?"

Before Harry could interrupt, Dumbledore continued without pause, not even realising how angry Harry was becoming, "You aren't 17 yet, and even though taking on your lordship makes you technically an adult, I believe you are still far too young to make these decisions yourself."

Harry refused to look at Dumbledore, and instead, he looked at King Stackman. The king knew that Harry had a few words for Dumbledore and Hermione had her own thing to say to Molly. Ever the gentleman, Harry let Hermione go first.

"Before I say anything else Molly, I want you, Ronald and Ginevra to say absolutely silent."

"Hermione…" Molly tried, sounding pathetic as she did so.

"It's Lady Potter to you, Molly Weasley! As I told you last night, your so called loving daughter broke Harry's heart last year because she had sex with someone else because he wasn't ready. Harry caught her in the act, along with Ronald, Fred and George. If you don't believe me, ask your children, or better yet, force your daughter to take veritaserum so she would tell you the truth. You have tried to act like my mother – "

"But Lady Potter…"

"No! You will never be my mother because no one can replace you one I had. And no, I will not take off Lily's ring because Harry gave it to me… because he loves me… and I love him."

Hermione collapsed in her chair, crying. Harry put his arms around her until Tonks got up to comfort her, allowing Harry to do what he needed to.

Harry stood up, resting his hand on Hermione's shoulder. However, as he started speaking, he was unsure of whether he was comforting her or himself, "You're a real piece of work, Molly Weasley. Ron, I should break your nose for what you did to Hermione; it took me six months to get Hermione back together after you bailed on us when we were looking for horcruxes."

Harry was getting angrier and angrier, and he felt that he couldn't speak. Luckily, King Stackman knew what Harry wanted to say and took over, allowing Harry to sit down and comfort his fiancée.

"I will speak for Lord Potter. Although you may believe they are too young, Professor Dumbledore, it is Harry's choice to marry Miss Granger and take what rightfully belonged to him. He is old enough to make that decision on his own and Lord Potter and Miss Granger love each other so deeply that I don't question their age; it's natural for them to marry. It would have happened eventually as you cannot stop a love like theirs. So now, I propose a question to you, Professor Dumbledore; why did you give Mundungus Fletcher the task of searching for Lord and Lady Potter? And I warn you, don't try and lie your way out of this."

Dumbledore chose not to answer, so King Stackman continued, "Since you refuse to answer, and since Lord and Lady Potter need to calm down, I ask that we take a short break. Lord Potter, would you, your fiancée and your family please follow me; we will bring you something to calm you down."

Harry nodded, already gathering Hermione in his arms bridal style and kissing her softly through her tears. He followed the king, joined by Neville, Remus and Tonks.

Once in the backroom, Harry put Hermione down in a chair and the goblin healer walked over to Hermione, waving her hand, "Lady Potter, you must calm down; your magic is fluctuating and you could hurt someone."

She then handed Hermione a cup of tea, and Hermione took a small sip, hoping to not spill the tea as her hands were shaking quite badly due to her anger.

King Stackman turned to the group, "Harry we know who put the blocks on you, Hermione and Neville, but I want to wait until after the reading of Lord Black's will. After that, we can deal with Professor Dumbledore. Also, just so you are aware, that conversation will be sent to the Wizengamot so that they will know everything that has happened. It was a request from Lord Lucius Malfoy as he was concerned for the two of you. He came to me directly and made the request. He was honest in his words, so I granted his wish. No, you two will not have to go to the Ministry, but you can if you want. Everyone will know that they were caught when the time comes."

Harry bowed and shook his hand, "King Stackman, how can I ever repay you? This was far more than I expected."

"Harry, you don't. This is what I do for my son and daughter. I consider you both as part of my royal family. As far as Mundungus Fletcher, I heard that he stole some of Lord Black's belongings and some of the Potter items as well. We will retrieve everything and find Mr. Mundungus Fletcher. I will go to the Minster of Magic myself and request for him to be found and brought up on charges through Goblin Law, since he did steal from the bank."

Harry's knees went weak and he had to sit down and Hermione almost spit her tea out. Luckily, the others just looked shocked. Harry was handed a cup of tea from the little goblin healer, "Drink this it's just a cup of tea with a nerve relaxing potion in it. It will make you feel better. Lady Potter is almost done with hers."

King Stackman looked at Hermione, "Are you feeling any better Hermione?"

Hermione nodded her head, "Yes, but please, can you give us a few more minutes?"

"Of course, Hermione; you and your family along with the Weasley twins may just call me Stackman. That would include any friends you trust. When you are ready, we will continue. We'll finish up this little chat after the will reading. But I must warn you it will get messy. If you need to leave, do so under guard."

Harry and Hermione nodded, and in 10 minutes, they were ready to go back in. Everyone was talking and the twins were doing some muggle card tricks. King Stackman looked at everyone, "Now, everyone have a seat."

Fred and George looked at Hermione, "Hermione are you ok?"

"I am now, thanks Fred, thanks George."

King Stackman looked at everyone once Fred and George sat down, "I will now turn this meeting over to Madstack for Sirius Black's will reading,"

"Thank you King Stackman, I am Madstack, president of Gringotts Bank. In my hand, there are three wills, one of which is from Sirius Black," Madstack handed two wills over to King Stackman and then unrolled the will for Sirius Black.

"The Last Will and Testament Of Sirius Orion Black. To Ronald Billous Weasley; bequeath to you fifty galleons. To Gingiva Weasley; I also give to you fifty galleons. To Fred and George Weasley for making me laugh in my final years; I bequeath to you both five hundred galleons each."

Harry jumped in really quick, "I will add to that another ten thousand galleons to expand our business."

Fred and George hit their heads on the table, "Your serious mate?"

"That's a lot of galleons to be throwing around like that."

Hermione answered for Harry by nodding her head.

"Wow, thank you both. Well I guess we have a second partner now don't we Georgie boy."

"Indeed, we do with Lady Potter, Freddy my boy."

King Stackman smiled as well as Madstack, "Continuing, to my dear friends Remus and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, I bequeath to you number twelve Grimmauld Place provided Harry says it's ok with five thousand galleons. To; Nymphadora Tonks Lupin; I bequeath five thousand galleons in her care for Teddy Tonks Lupin. To Hermione Jean Granger, actually, scratch that, to Hermione Jean Potter, I bequeath the entire library of number twelve Grimmauld Place to you since you love to read, and may it serve you well in your future with any children you may have. And I also leave five thousand galleons you. To Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius Malfoy I bequeath one galleon each, so that they cannot contest the will."

To; Harry James Potter, I bequeath the rest of my estate and titles to you. Along with everything else, I am sorry that I had to leave you so soon. I adopted you before I wrote this will."

Madstack handed Harry a note, "Sirius handed me these personally and said they are for the two of you. You are not to open them until you are both alone."

He turned to Hermione, "This one is for you."

Harry and Hermione took their notes and said thank you in union, and the final name was read, "To Neville Franklin Longbottom, I bequeath five thousand galleons for his strength as a friend to Harry and Hermione Potter. I do apologize for not getting to know you like I should as Harry's brother."

The roll of parchment was rolled up, "That concludes Lord Black's Will."

Harry watched as Dumbledore rose from his seat, "Madstack, may I ask why am I here as there is nothing in the will that pertains to me?"

King Stackman stood up, "Professor Dumbledore, you are under arrest for tampering with the wills of Lord James Fleamont Potter and Lady Lily Jean Potter and putting Magical Blocks on Lord Harry James Potter, his wife Lady Hermione Jean Potter and Lord Neville Franklin Longbottom. To that end; you are also under arrest for the attempted murder of the Potter line. I have in my hand the real wills of Lord James Fleamont Potter and Lady Lily Marie Potter. Before I read this… I will ask you why? Why would you try and kill Lord Harry James Potter and Lady Hermione Jean Potter and that of their friend Lord Neville Franklin Longbottom?"

Dumbledore attempted to grab his wand, but he found that it was stuck to the table. He was quickly handcuffed and a collar was also put on him, both containing anti-magic wards. Molly was yelling angrily, and Ron and Ginny found that they couldn't pick up their wands either as they were stuck to the table like Dumbledore's.

Luckily, the other wands weren't and Fred, George and Remus quickly used _silenco_ on the three screaming Weasleys. As they did this, six armed guards had pulled out their swords and had them pointed dangerously at Dumbledore.

King Stackman looked at Harry and Hermione, and they nodded their consent. The king then turned to the group, "I just want to inform you that as we are speaking, there is a special Wizengamot trial being held. They are all listening in and watching your actions. As for the Last Will and Testaments of Lord James Fleamont Potter and Lady Lily Marie Potter, it states that if anything happens to them that Sirius Orion Black was to raise Harry James Potter as his own, and if he could not do it then it would fall to the parents of Neville Franklin Longbottom. If they could not raise one Harry James Potter, then it would fall to the grandmother of one Neville Franklin Longbottom, Mrs. Augusta Longbottom. Harry James Potter was never to be placed with one Petunia Violet Evens-Dursley and Vernon Dursley. So, I ask again… Why, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore stayed quiet, and King Stackman continued, "Is it because you want something from him? Perhaps Hogwarts and the Gryffindor line? Or is it because you knew Harry would be able to open the very first vault that was built within this bank, the one that belonged to Merlin himself. You placed a magical block on Harry when he was barely a year old, and then place another on Lady Hermione Potter somewhere between the end of her first year and the beginning of her second year at Hogwarts school, probably because she is the last of the Ravenclaw line. You did the same thing to Lord Neville Franklin Longbottom between his second and third birthday, again, probably because he is the last of the Hufflepuff line."

King stackman paused for a brief moment, reigning in his anger, "You wanted them dead because you knew that if they were dead, you would be more powerful than Voldemort. Fortunately, you forgot someone, the last of the Slytherin line. I ask the Wizengamot that if you do not believe this, please come and look for yourself as we have proof of what Albus Dumbledore did."

Dumbledore went to say something, but Harry cut him off, "I don't want to hear a single word from you. I asked for King Stackman to take you to the Ministry before you are sent to the goblins and I want to find out why you put an innocent man in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. You knew Peter Pettigrew was alive and that he was an unlicensed animagus. He blew up that block, killing those twelve innocent people. You robbed me of a normal life. You put my godfather in Azkaban because he found Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black was going to take him to the Ministry for trial and you knew if that happened, your plan for me would fail. You're as dangerous as Voldemort but I will give you credit. You taught me a little too well when you sent me after those Horcruxes, and yes, I was one. But you know what, it made me stronger, and it did the same for Ron and Hermione. Thanks to you and Ron's arguments with Hermione, I finally have her as mine. It took me a while to realise I love her, but I can honestly say that she is going to be the best wife and mother to our children."

Harry paused, glaring at the man he once trusted with his life, "Leaving that aside, I will ask the Wizengamot to get all information from you with any means necessary before snapping your wand. Anything punishment they deem fit will have to wait until you deal with the goblins. You made Voldemort seem like a puppy compared to you and you gave the Headmaster's that taught before you a bad name. You make me sick."

King Stackman shook his head as Dumbledore was led away. "Thank you for hearing everything today and my sincere apologies for calling you on your vacations."

Everything was shut off and King Stackman turned his attention to Molly, Ron, and Ginny as three bottles came into the room and were placed in front of each of them.

"Now for you three, I am in a generous mood. So, I believe this should not be heard by the Wizengamot and be dealt with quietly; out of respect and safety of Ronald and Gingiva."

Harry got up and walked over to Fred and George. "Guys, I don't know how to say this, but I have reason to believe your mom knew about my inheritance, my lordships, and what Dumbledore was doing with it. I also have proof that your mom was taking money out of my vaults without my permission. I don't think the two of you knew anything about it. I am not sure about Ginny and Ron, but I think they might have known what's going on."

George and Fred looked at their mom, younger brother and sister before looking back at Harry, "Could we ask a favour of you Harry?"

"We know you don't have to grant it, but we would like to have Bill, Charlie, Dad, and Percy here before you start questioning them."

Harry nodded and then looked at the king. King Stackman sent one Goblin to go get Bill, who was working in the vaults, one goblin to go get Charlie, and the third one after Arthur and Percy.

Within a few minutes, Bill entered the room through the back door, freezing when he saw his mother and two youngest siblings tied to chairs and unable to speak. Surprisingly, Fred and George were sitting at the end of the table, talking to Harry, Hermione and Neville without issue. That fact alone worried him as he had no idea what he had walking into.

Bill looked over at Madstack with confusion, hoping to gather some information from his boss. However, before Bill could ask what was going on, Madstack handed Bill several rolls of parchment and gestured for Bill to sit in a chair. Bill sat down at the table, and began reading through the parchments, which he discovered to be the accounts of Lord Harry James Potter.

As he read through, he became very angry with his mother, and he also felt ashamed that he was part of her family. From what he saw, his mother had been taking money out of Harry's school account since Harry's second year, and if Bill compared Harry's school account and his family accounts to the Weasley family account, it showed that someone was skimming off Harry's family and school accounts to pay for Ron and Ginny's education, and Bill realised that there was enough there to also cover part of the twins and Charlie's education.

Bill looked up at Madstack, "I had no idea. I would have never allowed this to happen if I had known."

Madstack nodded, "If Lord Potter believed that you did, you would be sitting just like your mother, youngest brother and sister."

Harry stood and walked over to Bill, "I'm so sorry to have to do this to you, Bill. If it helps, I only found out about this yesterday and I'm still trying to work out what's been happening. I know the goblins did a lot of work for me last night and this morning to put this all together. I am sure that you, Charlie or the twins didn't know, and I have reason to believe that your father didn't know either as he's been so busy at the Ministry and a lot of things could have slipped past him. Percy, however, we will have to see."

Harry paused, unsure of whether to continue. However, he pushed on, "Bill, it gets worse, but I want to discuss that when Charlie and Arthur get here. I hope Arthur will drag Percy here."

Bill nodded, "Has anyone sent for him?'"

Fred and George spoke up, "Sent for Da and Charlie, Harry was nice enough to let us ask for all of you. He keeps saying he doesn't blame us, but, Bill, the worst thing is that he would have given mom anything she needed. Like Harry said, it gets a whole lot worse."

Bill nodded and looked down at the table he just sighed. Hermione walked over and rubbed his back seeing how upset he was, "Bill, we don't know if Ginny or Ron were aware of any of this but, when Dumbledore was arrested by the goblins they tried to interfere with the arrest. They reached for their wands that's why they are silenced and tied up. Once they are calmed down, we will remove the silencing spell, but as you can see Ron is still yelling and cursing. Ginny is starting to calm down but is still really angry."

"May I talk with them?"

Harry nodded, and Bill walked over to where his siblings were silenced, "Ginny and Ron, if I remove the silencing spell will you both calm down and talk with me? If you start losing your temper, I will not hesitate to put it back on."

They both nodded, and Bill removed the silencing spell. He then turned to his mother, who nodded pleadingly. He also removed the silencing charm on her and sat down at the table across from the three of them.

"Okay, when dad arrives, you are going to tell me the truth; I want to know exactly what you did and didn't do. I also want to know why. Until then, you are not to say anything or even look in Harry and Hermione's direction and I have reason to believe that there is more going on here than a simple case of theft and forgery.

Harry spoke, "Bill, I know this is hard but you will know everything once Arthur gets here. In the meantime, can you take a look at this."

Bill walk down to where Harry and Hermione were. He noticed that Hermione was wearing a diamond ring on her left hand, "Congratulations to the two of you. Fleur will be ecstatic."

Harry said thanks as he handed Bill his parents will. Bill sat down and read the wills of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter, He had to read it three times and when he was done he was almost shaking with anger. Bill looked over at his mother and shot daggers at Molly.

As he got up, Arthur, Charlie, and Percy came into the room. Before Percy could do anything, Bill put a silencing spell on him and Percy was thrown into a chair being tied by magical ropes.

Arthur was shocked to see Molly, Ron and Ginny tied to their chairs, "Bill what going on? Why did you silence and tie Percy to a chair, and why is you mom, brother, and sister tied up as well?"

King Stackman stood up and spoke, "Mr. Weasley, I am sorry for bringing you out of work. Let me introduce myself, I am King Stackman of the Goblin Nation. Before I continue, I would like for you and Charlie to go and go over the parchments Bill has with him."

Fred and George shook their heads, "Dad, we will watch them and if they start misbehaving we'll flush them down the toilet."

"Not funny boys, this is serious."

Bill took Arthur and Charlie into the next room and they sat down going over inch by inch of the parchments. They were gone an hour before they re-entered the room. Arthur was visibly shaken and pale white. He was helped into a chair by Charlie. Bill pulled a chair out for him to sit down.

Harry walked over, "Arthur, I am sorry about this. Molly is in a lot more trouble then what you know now. I just want you to know I do not blame you, Bill, Charlie, or the twins for any of this. But I need you to stay calm and hear what she is facing. I must ask though was it possible that you got those tickets to the Quidditch World Cup by chance? And did you really win a trip to Egypt through the Daily Prophet?"

Arthur looked at Harry with a silent nod, "Honestly Harry, I really can't say yes to those questions. After what I just read, I can say I am not sure anymore. You sure my Molly did this? I can't believe Dumbledore would be that cruel."

Hermione felt bad for Mr. Weasley having to see what was done to Harry and now he had to sit and listen to what his wife was facing, "Molly is facing not just theft and forgery, but attempted murder and conspiring with Dumbledore to do so. Dumbledore put Magical Blocks on me, Hermione, and Neville so he could have full power over the Wizengamot and full ownership of Hogwarts. Molly helped herself to my vaults. I don't know what else, I don't even know what she was promised, and if Percy knew anything. But we will find out."

Arthur looked at Harry, "Harry, Hermione I am so ashamed of all of this, but I would like to get to the bottom of it. As far as I know, we won the trip, but the Quidditch World Cup; I am not so sure. Why do you ask?"

Hermione walked over, "We have reason to believe Dumbledore played a part in it and that Harry paid for everything; the trip to Egypt and the Quidditch World Cup tickets."

Harry smiled, "I promise we will Arthur."

Harry walked over to Percy, "I will remove the silencing spell and untie you, provided you tell us everything you know. If not, there is a bottle of veritaserum with your name on it, but I want the truth from Molly first."

Harry walked over and bent down to Arthur, "If it's ok with you I would like you to use the serum on Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Percy to get to the bottom of this. "

Without looking at Harry, Arthur nodded, "I think that would be best so we can get this mess over with."

A goblin took one of the bottle of the potion and walked over to Molly. He commanded her to open and he poured it into her mouth. Within a few moments, it took effect, and before they could ask anything, she began speaking.

She explained how Dumbledore promised that he would arrange for Ron and Ginny to attend Hogwarts and that if they managed to become friends with Harry, Hermione and Neville, they would not have to worry about money, as both Ron and Ginny would get a lordship and ladyship and provide money for the whole family. She then explained how she told stories to Ron and Ginny when they were little so they would want to be friends with him and even promised Ginny they she would marry Harry when she was old enough.

When she was done, Percy was next to drink the serum since he would not cooperate. When it took effect, he told them everything that Dumbledore and Molly had already done and what they had planned to do in the future.

When he was done, Harry felt physically sick and excused himself, running from the room. Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Neville and the twins followed along with four-armed goblin guards. A bucked appeared in front of Harry as he began throwing up, and Hermione knelt down to rub his back.

When he was done, Hermione spoke softly, "Are you okay now? We don't have to carry on if you don't want to."

The twins smiled at Harry, "That's right partner, you shouldn't have to go through this. We do understand."

Remus and Tonks looked at Harry, "You're a strong person Harry, just like your mother and father. If you want to leave, we can tell King Stackman where you're at and that you needed some time. I am sure he will understand."

Harry grabbed Hermione and cried, "They helped Voldemort kill my parents, and they tried to kill us. For what? My money, my land, my titles. They don't mean shit! A life is more precious than anything in this world."

Hermione kissed Harry on the head, "I know sweetheart, I know. You could be poor just like you were with the Dursley's and I would still love you and marry you because of that heart of yours."

Harry looked at Hermione with watery eyes. "Thank you, Hermione, we are definitely having children as soon as we can, and thank you everyone."

They all walked back into the room. Bill and Charlie walked over to Harry "You ok Harry?"

"Yes, Charlie I am fine now I just need to face this and put it in the past."

Arthur finally spoke, "How could she do this? Harry was just a kid and I know he would have given anything she wanted just so he could have a family. It comes down to almost killing Harry, Hermione and Neville for what? Money, power and a title? You don't steal them or try and kill and innocent person to get them, you earn them."

He paused and turned to Bill, "Am I right that since this involves the bank, the goblins will do a trial and not the ministry?"

Bill nodded, "The goblins don't play favourites like the Ministry of Magic. If they are found guilty they are sentenced to hard labour in the mines."

Arthur and Charlie looked over at Harry, "Harry, I am sorry if my family is involved in any of this."

Harry nodded, "Arthur, I am sorry that I am causing you this grief."

They then listened to Ron and what he had to say and when he was finished, they told Ginny that if she would tell the truth that the veritaserum would not be used, but she was stubborn and they had no choice but to use it.

Ginny told them everything that she knew and more. When she was finished, everyone started to discuss what to do next. Harry wasn't sure who was upset more the Weasley's or him. He was starting to fell physically ill again, and he had heard enough from everyone and turned to Hermione.

"Let's go back to Hogwarts. I can't listen to anymore, please."

Hermione nodded and got up and went to go get Neville. He was now sitting in the corner looking a little green, "Come on Neville, we're leaving."

* * *

 **Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Due to a high amount of complaints, my co-writer has put this up in the reviews and I thought I would also put it in here.

If this story does not appeal to you then I am truly sorry for writing the way you think I should write. let me remind you of one thing. we all write for fun and not out of profit. We all write because it's enjoyable and we all write differently. That is what make it so great to write, anyway we are all human and not robots. yes spelling and gramer mistakes will be made and fall through the cracks, but we all try our best to not let it happen. I am just using one or two note from my daughter's 23 pages of notes she handed me at her age of 12. she is now 14, I take what my daughter thinks very highly over anyone and that goes for my other children. Littlemissauthor01 and I have busted our butts for one happy girl and at lest for me that is all that matters. I respect my co-writer and her decisions; I will support her in the near future she does great work. yes I am ranting and a bit upset at other people criticizing a 14 year old's thoughts. She may not have the writing skills but I do. I will keep writing just as long as she smiles. That goes for both of my sons.

* * *

Aftermath of the Truth

No one noticed that the three of them left the room, the three of them remained quiet as they walked out of Gringotts. When they were clear of the bank, Harry took Neville's arm and apparated to the gates at Hogwarts.

Hermione arrived a moment before Harry, and she took his hand in hers as the three of them walked up the path to the castle. However, instead of going into the castle, Harry pulled them over to the lake and took a seat on a rock where he had spent hours sat there just thinking. The three students would have sat there for an hour or more if it wasn't for Professor McGonagall coming to check on them.

She walked up in a hurry, "I just talked to Arthur Weasley. He said you three disappeared after they started talking. Are you three ok?"

Harry looked up at the professor, "I don't know. It seems like my whole life was one big lie. With Dumbledore and Molly Weasley playing the puppeteer, organizing the way things turn out."

Professor McGonagall transfigured a rock into a chair and sat down in front of the three students, "I didn't know any of this. If I had I would have put a stop to it. I just want you to know I have never lied to you and I did try and stop you from being placed with the Dursley's the night your parents were killed. I have voiced it every summer since you started school, but needless to say, I didn't win any of those battles. I just find it hard to believe that Albus and Molly would do such a thing."

Minerva watched as what she said sank in, and just as she was going to suggest they go inside the castle, she noticed the diamond sparkling in the afternoon sunlight on Hermione's left hand, "Miss Granger is that Lily's engagement ring? And does that mean what I think it means?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Yes, it is Lily's engagement ring. Harry proposed to me yesterday. It happened after he looked in his family jewellery chest when we went to see about his inheritance. I think we were always meant to be together."

Hermione and Harry took hold of each other's hand. Their rings touched and a gold light appeared with Lily stepping out of it. Harry looked surprised, "Mom!"

"Yes, Harry it's me. I place a special spell on your father's and my engagement ring for the two of you. I am so proud of you Harry, you have grown into a fine young man and found the one person that my ring would react to. Hermione Jean Granger, you watch over Harry for me as he is now your responsibility. I love you son and I will be always watching over you."

Lily looked over at Neville and Minerva with shock and dumbfounded looks on their faces, "Neville I am sorry that you and Harry didn't get a chance to grow up together, but you have each other as friends and brothers. Your parents died the same day James and I did, so in some ways, you are brothers. Watch over each other, and Minerva please help whenever you can; you were the only professor I can trust. My time is running short. I love you, Harry and Hermione. James and I will always be with you both."

Lily disappeared, and Professor McGonagall, Neville and Hermione watched as for the first time in Harry's life, he began crying tears of happiness. He pulled Hermione onto his lap, startling her. He pressed his lips to hers, ignoring the possibility of getting into trouble, kissing her with such a passion that she had never felt before.

Hermione pulled away after a moment, "Oh my god, Harry, where was that when you first kissed me? If you keep kissing me like that, we won't be waiting for our wedding night."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to get Hermione's and Harry's attention. Hermione looked over at Neville and Minerva. They were a bit red in the face seeing Harry kiss Hermione in that way.

"Sorry about that Professor. Like I was saying, I know Arthur didn't tell you everything, but, the one thing you should know is that Harry, Neville, and I had blocks put on our magic. Dumbledore put them on us, Harry's was the oldest; his was placed when he was about a year old. It is amazing that Harry was able to defeat Voldemort. Neville's was next; his was placed when he was three/four years of age, and I was the most recent. We believe mine was placed either at the end of my first year or at the beginning of my second year."

Minerva gasped when Hermione finished, "H-how did you discover this, and why would he do something like this?"

"When Harry put his family ring on, it broke the block, knocking him out for ten minutes. An hour later when he proposed and put my engagement ring on my finger I got knocked out for the same amount of time. When we got back, because of what we learned at Gringotts we suggested that Neville to get checked. He was checked this morning and the goblin healer removed his block in a controlled manner instead of exploding like ours did."

Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione, "That's all well and good Miss. Granger, but that doesn't explain why."

Harry sat back not looking at Professor McGonagall, "If I tell you, promise me you will not say a word to anyone about this."

"Ok, Potter now you have my attention. If it's important enough. I will not say a word."

Harry looked at Minerva, "He tried to kill me over the fact that I own Hogwarts, well, all the land it sits on. He promised Molly all my money and titles to them. His plan didn't work so Molly put in Ginny's head that she would marry me, not considering my feelings. At this time, I cannot tell you everything else, but know that when the time comes we will tell you."

Minerva was shocked of what Harry had just told her, "I will definitely not tell anyone about this conversation. If word got out, there will be problems for the three of you. Before I forget Mr Potter, Miss Granger congratulations on your engagement."

Minerva found herself smiling at the two of them, shaking her head in reminiscence of the day that James and Lily told herself of their engagement. If she didn't know better, she would have believed they were the same people, even if the circumstances and the event itself were very different. She led the students back into the castle, but she had a lot of thinking to do; she had to get into contact with the Board of Governors as Albus Dumbledore would not be coming back to the castle.

To be honest, if what her students had just told her was true, she probably wouldn't stay on as a Professor. She felt terribly guilty for everything that had happened to them and couldn't imagine how much power Harry Potter and Hermione Granger has now that their magic was unblocked. It surprised her that they managed to finish Voldemort off with their magic blocked, and she was scared of what they could do if they decided to turn on the world they had just made safe.

Up in her office, which was luckily right next to her quarters, Minerva poured herself a shot of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey and took the time to think through what she already knew. Pulling out a piece of parchment, she started writing down a list of things she needed to do and think about.

 _One: Find out how powerful Mr Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr Longbottom are without their magic blocked.  
Two: Talk with the board of Governors about a replacement for Albus Dumbledore.  
Three: Find out how many students have blocks on their magic, and get it removed.  
Four: Figure out how to get the castle rebuilt.  
Five: Check with the Governors about the missing Professors  
Six: Check with Severus to see if he is coming back._

Minerva's list went on and on and by the time she was finished, she had more than thirty items that she needed to start tomorrow. Sighing, she waved her wand and turned out the lights in her office, heading to her bedroom to call it a night.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione, Neville, and Harry were trying to decide whether to stay in the boy's dorm or go back to the Room of Requirement. Since they were so tired, they decided to stay and sleep in the boy's dorm. Hermione wondered when Neville will fall asleep so she could give Harry something to look forward to.

It wasn't long before they heard Neville hit his pillow with his fist a few times to get comfortable and fall asleep.

She got out of bed and walked over to Neville's bed. She tucked him in and softly kissed his forehead in a motherly way. She then closed the curtains around his bed, before turning to Harry with a playful look in her eyes. She took off the quidditch jersey that she had stolen, and Harry's eyes widened when he saw that she was not wearing a bra like she usually did. She threw the jersey at his face, and by the time Harry pulled it off, she was in their bed, completely naked.

The two were too tired to do anything. They didn't have any idea where the Weasley's were at and didn't really care. Hermione straddled Harry, and as she bent down to kiss him, she smiled, "I love you, Harry James Potter. I am sorry that we had to deal with all of this today."

Hermione was pulled closer to Harry with a smile on his face, "It's fine, Hermione, it's done and over with. I love you, Hermione Jean Granger. What I said to you was the truth, as soon as we can we'll have our family."

They kissed like they did at the Black Lake and they both fell to sleep with Hermione's head on Harry's chest, using him as a pillow.

Hermione woke up the next morning with light in her eyes and something was prodding her back. Rolling over, she saw that even though Harry was fast asleep, something else was wide awake.

She was tempted to wake Harry and take advantage of him while Neville was still asleep. After all, Neville was a very sound sleeper, but she thought of the promise that they made. Smiling, she slipped out of bed and put her panties, bra, and Harry's quidditch jersey back on before grabbing her bag and heading to the shower.

After kissing Harry softly as to not wake him, Hermione noticed that Harry and Neville had rolled over putting their pillows over their heads. So, she knew they were more awake then they were earlier. Heading downstairs Hermione called out to Dobby. "Miss. Grangy need Dobby?"

Hermione knelt down to Dobby, "You know I am marring Harry, so it's ok to call me Mrs Potter, or just Hemione. I don't mind you calling me Miss. Grangy either. But yes, Dobby could you bring Harry, Neville, and myself some breakfast here in the common room."

Dobby smiled brightly, "Dobby happy to help Miss Grangy."

Hermione watched as Dobby popped away. She turned and headed back up the stairs to see if she could wake the two boys and get them out of bed. Walking back into the dorm, Hermione noticed Harry staring at the ceiling. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Looking at Harry lovingly and brushing his hair out of her eyes, "Hey, you ok?"

Harry grabbed hold of Hermione and pulled her on top of him, "Yes, just thinking of what happened in the past week. Especially what has happened in the last few days. Damn, here I thought I would be dead and now I have my best friend that I am going to marry."

Hermione bent down with a smile, "Yes, Harry you're going to marry your best friend and I will love you forever. We will have as many children as we want. Speaking of children, how many do you want?"

Harry smiled, "Oh, a dozen or more"

Hermione looked at Harry, very surprised. "A dozen or more? Harry, what do you take me for, a baby factory? And what are you trying to do, make your own quidditch team?"

Harry was laughing, "Yep, I'm making my own quidditch team. 'Mione I was joking. Listen, I will leave the children up to you. I want you to have as many kids as you want. I don't want to hurt the most precious to me. You!"

Hermione smiled, hitting Harry with a pillow "I know, but I can't believe you actually said you want a dozen kids. That was kind of a mean joke, but if anyone asks we can use that and see the look on their face. Now come on Dobby is setting up breakfast for us in the common room for us. Harry love, why don't you get up and put some pants on, and come down and eat."

Harry pulled the blanket down which showed his bare chest. Hermione could not help herself she kissed Harry's chest and worked her way up to his neck where he nuzzled Hermione close feeling the love she has for him.

Hermione tenderly kissed his lips and slowly sat up "Ok, now you have had your morning kiss. You need to hurry and get your pants on. Breakfast is waiting."

Hermione walked over and pulled Neville's pillow off of his head, "Hey, Neville. Dobby has breakfast for us down in the common room. It's time to get up."

Neville opened his eyes and was staring at Hermione's chest, he quickly moved his head, "What time is it?"

"It's about nine in the morning. I figured you guys would be pretty hungry since we didn't eat much yesterday."

Hermione walked off. Neville nodded and watched Harry put on a pair of jeans and Tee-shirt. He was not looking at Hermione in Harry's quidditch jersey. "Hermione can you… so I can put some clothes on."

Hermione laughed, "Sure Neville, I'll meet the two of you downstairs."

Harry was already dressed and followed Hermione down the stairs taking her by the hand as the took the first step together. Harry looked at Hermione, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm ok, I sleep like a baby next to you. But I'm hungry and wonder what else we need to get done today."

Harry thought for a minute sitting down to have some breakfast, "Well, I was thinking breakfast then a shower. I suppose we should go check with the goblins and see what was decided yesterday."

An owl came swooping down and landed on the arm of the couch holding the Daily Prophet in its beak. Harry took the paper and paid the five knuts and a bit of his toast. With a pet of its feathers and a happy little hoot, the owl flew off.

Hermione looked to where Neville was coming down the stairs, "Come eat, Neville. What do you have planned for the day?"

"Not much. I would like to find out what is going to be done with Dumbledore about blocking our magic. I also would like to find out if I have more control over my magic, and see if I could help rebuild the castle if I could."

Harry unrolled the paper and read as he ate his breakfast:

 _Dumbledore Arrested at Gringotts Bank_

 _Early this morning, Gringotts Goblins confirmed that Albus Dumbledore was arrested late yesterday afternoon. After questioning Madstack, the President of Gringotts, he explained that the headmaster was caught_ _in an investigation after he forged the wills of Lord James Fleamont Potter and Lady Lily Jean Potter._ _He did not say if anything was taken from the Potter family vaults and that there would be a complete search to find anything missing. When asked if Harry Potter was notified about the arrest and forged wills, Madstack said Lord Potter was notified and things are being handled by the bank on Lord Potter's request._

 _When we asked about one Hermione Jean Granger being seen with Harry Potter, Madstack said that he had no comment. Sources are to believe that Harry Potter is now engaged to marry Miss. Granger. When the close personal friends of Miss. Granger and Mr Potter, Fred and George Weasley of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, the joke shop in Diagon Alley, were asked about the possible engagement. They told reporters that if the rumours were true that Harry Potter and Miss. Granger were indeed engaged, then that is the first they heard of it. When searching for any leads on the rumour of the news of Harry Potter and Miss. Granger engagement no registry for a wedding license was found._

 _When we asked the second in command to the Minister of Magic, Dolores Umbridge, about their engagement, she was adamant in saying that they are a bad influence on the students and staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If she had her way, none of Mr Potter's friends or him and Miss. Granger would return for the next term. That aside, I do wish Mr Potter and Miss. Granger the best if the rumours of their engagement are true._

 _When we asked Dolores Umbridge about the arrest of Albus Dumbledore she said she had no information, and if it was true then the Gringotts Goblins at the bank will hold a trial. She also mentioned interest in becoming the new Headmistress of Hogwarts._

After reading the article Harry looked at Hermione, "Mione, read this!"

Hermione took the paper and read the article then looked at Harry with shock, "We can't have that woman as the new Headmistress. She's barbaric."

Harry was rubbing his right hand, "I know Hermione, she is dangerous for the students. We need to keep them safe and away from her."

Neville looked up after reading the article, "So, what do we do? And Harry, you have to admit you're going to have to say something about your engagement before too long. They will find out eventually."

Harry sat back on the couch, "You're right Neville, we need to get them to stop snooping and let us do what we need to do. I think what we should do first is go see Professor McGonagall about the school and then to Gringotts about the rest. They will know what to do."

Harry, Neville, and Hermione finished their breakfast and grabbed their clothes. Hermione gave Harry a quick kiss before heading to the girl's showers as Harry and Neville went to the boy's showers.

Twenty minutes later, Harry, Neville, and Hermione were in the common room dressed and Hermione grabbed the paper off the table. They ran right out of the Gryffindor common room to go find Professor McGonagall. The trio almost ran right into Draco Malfoy.

"Hey! Watch where you're going."

"Oh, sorry Draco. Were in a bit of a hurry." Hermione told him as they ran past. They thought she would be in her classroom but when they got there she was nowhere to be seen.

Hermione was now visibly worried and upset, "Harry now what? She's not here, we have to find her."

"Hermione, calm down, we'll find Professor McGonagall."

Harry called Dobby and the three them asked where Professor McGonagall was. It startled the little elf as he jumped a few feet off the ground with a yelp. He told them where professor McGonagall was and ran straight into the Great Hall.

Harry came up running, "They can't do this?"

Professor McGonagall grabbed her chest from being startled, "Oh, Potter, Granger, Longbottom you three almost gave me a heart attack."

Hermione spoke after catching her breath, "They can't do this, they can't let that woman be headmistress."

McGonagall looked at Hermione, "Miss. Granger slow down what are you talking about?"

Hemione grabbed the paper from Harry, "This, they can't let that person be Headmistress."

Hermione showed Professor McGonagall the paper. She read the paper then looked at the three students, "I don't like this, but if The Board of Governors decide that she would be the next person to run Hogwarts then there is nothing I can do. My hand would be tied. I am sorry you three."

Harry looked at Hermione, with the look on their faces it was clear to Professor McGonagall that they were speaking to each other without saying a word. Harry spoke, "Professor would you allow us to use your floo so we can go to Gringotts? We will be back in time to help rebuild the castle. While we are there, is there anything you need in Diagon Alley? We'll be happy to pick it up for you."

"No, Mr Potter I'm fine, and yes, you may use my floo. I appreciate any help you can give us. Harry when you get back I would appreciate it greatly if you can help with the roof. Not many can fly like you and you should get some help fixing the roof so we don't get any more damage from the rain that the war already had done."

* * *

 **Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

Back at Gringotts

The trio followed the professor to the headmaster's office and McGonagall reminded them that the school was in desperate need of help and that she hoped that they wouldn't be gone too long. Harry took ahold of Hermione and flooed to the Leaky Caldron. When Harry and Hermione stepped out, they were instantly bombarded by witches and wizards asking about the engagement rumors and about Dumbledore being arrested. A second later, Neville joined the trio.

Behind the bar, Tom decided to take action, "Oi! Leave Mr Potter and Miss Granger alone!"

Everyone quieted down, and Tom continued, "I believe that Harry would let everyone know if he was to marry, but since he hasn't, leave him and Miss Granger alone."

Tom then turned to the trio and smiled softly, "I presume you three will want to be on your way."

Harry nodded his thanks and the trio managed to leave the pub, entering Diagon Alley.

The trio were a bit nervous as they slowly to a step to Gringotts. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand just a bit tighter.

"Harry, they have read the paper. Do you think we will be bombarded like we were in the Leaky Cauldron?" Hermione asked turning towards him.

Harry could not deny how Hermione felt, since he felt the same way. Harry looked at Hermione, "I think we will Hermione so let try and get to Gringotts the best we can."

He looked at Neville, "I know you're just as scared as we are, but we have to get to Gringotts."

Neville nodded his head, and the trio began to walk though Diagon Ally and were stopped every few feet by witches and wizards shaking hands or stopping them every few feet saying thank you for getting rid of Voldemort or asking about the engagement rumor. There were even a few questions about Dumbledore.

It took an hour to get to Gringotts, compared to where it would normally take a few minutes. However, with being stopped every few feet, it was amazing that they actually got there within the hour. When they got to the gold doors of the bank, the trio were very relieved, and Harry found himself reading the writing upon the doors for the first time since he was eleven.

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

Harry shook the thought of his first trip to Gringotts from his head.

Hermione was quite relieved to get to Gringotts; she was tired of being hugged or avoiding questions about their engagement or Dumbledore. She didn't mind the kids that came up to get a hug or an autograph, but it was tiring after a bit.

Harry said, "No matter how many times I see those doors in my lifetime, the first time will stay with me."

As they walked up into the bank, the goblins opened the doors and welcomed them in.

Harry headed towards a teller, but Rigold stopped him before he made it to the counter, "Prince Harry, Princess Hermione, Lord Longbottom; please follow me. We are having a meeting in one of the conference rooms."

Harry, Hermione, and Neville followed Rigold into a conference room and they were surprised to see Arthur, Bill, and Charlie already sitting at the table.

Madstack looked up when Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Rigold walked in, "Good morning, we were just deciding what needs be done. If you would please have a seat and we can get this out of the way and deal with the next issues, presuming you read this morning's paper."

Madstack said to them. Harry pulled out a chair for Hermione and slid it in for her. She said thank you as she sat across from Charlie. Neville took the chair to the right sitting across from the twins Fred and George. Harry sat to Hermione's left sitting across from Arthur and Bill.

"That is why we came this morning; because of the Daily Prophet and see what is to become of Molly and Dumbledore." Harry said.

Madstack nodded, "I understand Harry where your concerns lie. As of this morning, Dumbledore has been tried this morning and convicted. All of his wealth and titles have been stripped, the Wizengamot has snapped his wand, and they have agreed with us in our decision to have him serve his sentence in our mines since he is a powerful wizard and would have a way to get out of Azkaban. We also asked the Wizengamot about his vault, and the decision was made that his vault is to be emptied and all of its contents be placed in your vault, Harry. We got in contact Albus's brother Aberforth Dumbledore to see if he would contest this decision, but he said that he was fine about you having his brothers vault. He mentioned that it was the right thing to do since you, Princess Hermione, and Mr. Longbottom were the only ones effected so far as we know of. We are now trying to decide what to do with Mrs. Weasley, and the best solution."

Arthur looked at Harry, "I am sorry Harry. I had no idea that Molly was doing this. I promise that we will pay you back every knut."

Harry's heart was braking for Arthur. "Mr Weasley, you don't need to pay me back, consider it as a gift. You have been like a family to me."

Arthur was shaking his head but he was interrupted by Harry, "I meant it, I just want your family to heal from this."

Arthur turned to Madstack, "So what is the ruling on Molly then?"

Harry also looked at Madstack who spoke, "Harry it is your decision. We can charge her to a life of hard labour in the minds and take her magic, it is your call."

Harry sat back and thought for a few minutes. He sat forward, "I know the goblins will be upset, but I think she needs to return home and not be allowed inside the bank anymore. Further as far as the conspiracy to murder of my fiancée, Neville, and myself she is to not use her magic for a year and her wand confiscated until that time. I don't want to punish her any more than that. I don't want her around me, my fiancée, any of my friends, or my money. Arthur, I will pay for Ron and Ginny to finish school. The only time she is allowed around me is at our wedding, and that goes for Ron and Ginny as well. Arthur, I just don't want any hard feelings towards us. That's why I will send your family an invitation to the wedding."

Arthur smiled at Harry, "Thank you, Harry, but I think Ron and Ginny would not make the best guests; their pretty steamed at the fact that you're marrying Hermione. As far as Molly is concerned, I will have to discuss that with her and let you know by owl if we can make it or not."

Hermione smiled, "That's ok Mr Weasley you just let us know. Bill, you and Fleur will get one as well as Charlie."

Madstack seemed to be upset at Harry's ruling. Harry looked at Madstack, "Madstack, I know you're upset with this decision, but please hear me out. You know what my life was hell after my parents died. The life with the Dursley's was nothing but malnutrition, beatings. I didn't even get a single birthday, Christmas or anything. If I did it would be my cousin's old clothes and he was a big boy. I don't think taking Molly away from Ron and Ginny would be the right choice. I want the family to heal and not be in hatred of me. They will need her and she will need them more than ever."

Madstack was surprised at what Harry said and then turned to Arthur, "Mr Weasley, I had no idea of what Harry went through until now. Listening to him he made me see how hard it would be for you and your family. To that end, we will release your wife into your custody. She is never to enter Gringotts Bank ever again. She is to stay away from Harry, Hermione Neville, and any of their friends, minus the wedding of course. If Mrs. Weasley breaks this ruling in any way, it will be up to the prince and princess to decide when she is to be sent to our mines. You are to control her because I warn you if you can't, we will take her magic away from her never to have it back and she will serve ten years of hard labour down in our mines. I will have two of our guards bring you to her. Before I forget, I have ordered a search of all Weasley vaults to see if Mrs. Weasley or Albus Dumbledore has put any of the Potter belongings in them. So, you will not have access to them for a short while, but we have set up temporary vaults for you all." Madstack told Arthur and all the Weasleys.

Arthur nodded to Harry, "I will make sure that Molly doesn't bother you again and if you need anything please contact me. I do want to thank you for paying for the rest of Ron and Ginny's schooling, even though you shouldn't have too. Molly has taken enough away from you. Madstack, I will accept your words and take them seriously and I want to thank you for being as lenient as you are. Harry, I will let you know by owl about the wedding like I said."

Harry, Hermione, and Neville watched as Arthur, Bill, and Charlie were taken down by two armed guards to go collect Molly and take her home.

Harry then turned to Madstack, "I do have a few things that Hermione and I need some help with. Mostly, it's just dealing with what was in the paper this morning, but now I've heard what the Wizengamot and the bank decided to do with Dumbledore and the money he stole from me, I want to know what happened to Percy."

Madstack looked at Harry and nodded his head, "Of course, Harry, anything you and the princess needs, Gringotts will help in any way we can. First, we have Dumbledore working in our mines; he will never bother you both ever again. Like I said, we took all of his money and properties that he owns and have turned them all over to you, Princess Hermione, and Lord Longbottom. It is for more than he owes you, but for lying about you parents wills and the attempted murder of you, Princess Hermione, and Lord Longbottom as well as the blocks he put on you three, we think it's fair. Lord Longbottom, we have transferred five hundred thousand galleons into your name, to make up for the block he placed on your magic. Princess Hermione, we did the same for you, but since you are soon to be Prince Harry's wife; we weren't sure if you wanted it in your vault or your shared vaults. As far as Percy Weasley is concerned, he was fired from his position at the Ministry and is now sitting in Azkaban Prison for his part in this."

Harry stood up, "Madstack, no, I don't think that is the right choice. My godfather spent twelve years in that place for a crime he didn't commit. Can't we do something else as punishment? Like he can work it off or spend a few months in the mines?"

Madstack looked at Harry, "I think if I bring your request to the Ministry we can have him sent to the mines and work off his debt. As far as his job, that would be up to the Minister of Magic himself. So, what would you like to do for Lady Potter?"

Hermione smiled before Harry had a chance to speak, "Since Harry has given me full access to all of his vaults, then he should have the same with mine and whatever is easiest for the bank to do."

Madstack nodded, "Very well we will need to go and put new wards on your vault Princess. Since you are, at the present time, the last of the Ravenclaw line, we will need you and prince Harry back here, so we can gain access to the Ravenclaw vault and make a key for the two of you. That also includes Lord Longbottom for the Hufflepuff vault. I will wait until things calm down a bit for the three of you."

"Put it in her vault please. That way she can do whatever she likes with it." Harry answered and squeezed Hermione's hand and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Madstack looked at Harry, "Very well. Now let's deal with the article in the paper. Where would you like to start first?"

"Well, I would like to try and speak to the Board of Governors about Hogwarts. Is that any way possible? And I would like to talk to the reporter about the article that came out in today's Daily Prophet. I would also like to know what is going on with Grunnings."

Hermione and Neville wanted to know the same thing. Fred and George stayed quiet since they were not there for the reading of Lily and James Potter's wills.

Madstack had a wicked smile, "Grunnings drill maker is now yours and we will make the arrangements for you to visit Number Four Privet Drive in a few days. As for the Board of Governors, we can have them here in a few hours. If we had the reporter's name, we can arrange it for you and Lady Potter to talk with them. But it would be wise to have a few guards posted for your safety. But what would like to take care of first?"

Hermione was biting her bottom lip and was thinking. "Hermione, you won't leave me anything."

Harry laughed and Madstack looked at Hermione, "Hermione, you must have an idea about what you both want to do first."

Hermione smiled, "Actually yes, I would like to take Fred and George out to lunch in Muggle London and then I think we should talk to The Board of Governors first and then with the reporter."

The first part took Fred, George, Neville, Harry, and even Madstack by surprise. They thought getting to talk with the Board of Governors to Hogwarts and dealing with the reporter would be enough for one day.

Harry nodded, "I won't disagree with Hermione, the school should come first and I would like you to join us. I don't want to make any mistakes with them."

Madstack stood up with a smile, "Harry I would be honoured and I will send for them as soon as possible if you would like, please relax and have a bit to eat while I make the arrangements."

Harry nodded, "Thank you Madstack. On behalf of Hermione, Neville and myself we really thank you all of this."

"Not a problem Harry," And with that, Madstack left to make the arrangements.

Hermione was biting her lip and thinking of something other than the Board of Governors and the reporter as four goblins came in. One of the goblins spoke, taking Hermione out of her train of thought, "My Lady, I am sorry to intrude, but we were asked to watch over all of you when you go into London. Is there anything we should do before we depart?"

Hermione looked at the four goblins closely. "You four were here yesterday."

The female goblin in the group nodded her head, "Yes, we are King Stackman's personal guard. Our assignment is to watch over you three until we get all of this mess cleared up. I hope that is ok, My Lady."

Hermione just smiled, "It's fine by me, and please call me Hermione. As far as going into London we need you to blend in. So, you will need normal muggle clothes and do something about your ears and nose."

The four goblins looked at Hermione and the female goblin spoke, "You don't like our ears and noses?"

Hermione smiled with a giggle, "I do like your ears and noses, I think they are wonderful. But no one knows about goblins in London and you'll stick out a bit, so hiding what you really are is very important." Hermione said.

The lady goblin looked at Hermione a bit closer, "Oh, that's not good. Well since I am a girl I will leave you to help me and my comrades can be helped by Prince Harry if that's ok?"

"It's fine, but we need to do something about your swords. I think the police would frown on you four carrying around weapons like that." Harry said.

One of the male goblin guards shook his head, "Sorry prince Harry, but they must stay with us at all times. It's for your protection."

Harry didn't want to argue or discuss the point, "Fine, but it's going to be hard to explain if we get stopped."

Hermione was dealing with the female goblin, she looked at the female goblin, "Hold still," Hermione told her and then pointed her wand at her saying, " _Chanamenis_ "

The female goblin was wearing now a blue short dress with matching flats. Hermione smiled at the female guard, "There that takes care of the clothes now for the ears and nose."

The guard looked at her new clothes versus her armor she normally wears and looked at Hermione "Oh, I can do that just give me a minute."

Harry leaned walked over to Hermione as the female goblin was transfiguring her nose and ears to match more like a small human, "I never heard that spell before."

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek. "I know, that is my own spell that I made. It helps when you need to change in a hurry." She told him.

Harry looked over at the three other goblins, and pointed his wand, "Well let's see if it works for me... Huh, I guess it works."

The three male goblins were dressed in full muggle suits. As the four guards were changing their ears and noses, Madstack came in.

"Prince Harry, everything has been arranged and the Board of Governors will meet with you three after you get back from lunch. You have reservations for Alain Ducasse at The Dorchester, one of the more elegant restaurants in Muggle London. I also have a car waiting for you." Madstack told him.

Harry nodded with a smile. Hermione turned to Madstack, "Thank you Madstack we really do appreciate this."

Madstack had a smile on his face, "Not a problem, princess Hermione."

They were all ready to leave the Gringotts bank with everyone wearing Muggle clothes. They all said their goodbyes to Madstack and left the bank with each guard around them. Hermione looked at Harry as they walked down Diagon Alley with everyone watching and backing up to give them some room.

Hermione took hold of Harry's arm, "I was thinking that we should call on my sisters and see if they would like to have lunch with us. It would be a shame if we didn't."

Harry looked at Hermione as they walked, "Ok smarty pants, how are we to let them know on short notice?"

He asked in a teasing manner. Hermione, as bright as she was, forgot that wizards don't use what muggles do, "Oh, Fire Frogs... I forgot we don't use cell phones like they do. Well, we'll just have to pick some up then, won't we."

Neville, Fred and George were thinking the exact same thing, but it was Neville who said it, "Cell phone? What's a cell phone?"

Harry laughed, forgetting himself that they use owls, patroni, and other means of communicating, "It's a way to talk to someone without an owl, little brother. Come on, we'll show you."

Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville, and the four goblin guards walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom saw the group come in from the entrance to Diagon Alley, "Lord Potter you want somethin' to eat?"

Harry smiled, "No thank you Tom. We're having lunch with Hermione's sisters this afternoon but thank you. Keep up the good work. We'll be back for tea later."

Outside in Muggle London, there was a nice Bentley waiting for them. They all climbed into the car. As the car pulled away from the curb and headed to their first stop Hermione looked at Fred, George, and the goblins, "You will be meeting my sisters. Tiffany knows I am engaged, but my sister, Anna, don't know yet. I still want to keep that a surprise. No tricks George, Fred."

"Who?"

"Us?"

Fred and George looked at each other and then to Hermione, "Never."

They all laughed. Harry said, "Well this will keep our magic hidden for a while, but we still have to use it. That being said, this is a really nice car. I do wonder why though?"

Hermione shook her head, "Well, maybe that's the reason, Harry. To keep us from using our magic. We just had our blocks taken off and it is still settling down. After this last war, I am still concerned about who knows about the wizarding world and if it should be time to let the muggles know that there are still witches and wizards along with a few other things."

Harry thought, "Maybe King Stackman can give us some advice because I think we should help out those who were affected by this stupid war. I mean yes, I am glad everyone is alive and so am I, but now that I have all this money shouldn't we do something to make amends to the people who are muggles."

Hermione could not help but kiss Harry, "It's our money..." She reminded him and then continued, "I think you do have a point. We should start thinking of doing that for the muggles. I think we should only start with one person first and see what happens."

Fred spoke, "Listen, partner, as much as I agree with you and Hermione, it would be a bad idea if the whole world found out."

George spoke up as well, "I also agree, as noble as your attentions are it would cause another problem."

Neville looked at Fred and George, "Wait a minute, you both are forgetting that they have only been in our world for the last six years and not everything is told to them. I think Hermione does have a good idea of starting with one person and seeing how they react. I don't think they will use their magic so carelessly."

Hermione smiled at Neville, "Thanks, Neville. We still have to think on this."

She said the car stopped ten minutes later, it was in front of a cell phone store and Harry turned to the group with a smile, "No funny business."

It was more towards Fred and George since they were always looking for ways to pay practical jokes. They all walked in, the goblins went directly to each corner of the room and one goblin asked standing by the back room, "What's back there?" pointing to the _employee's only_ sign.

The manager looked at the odd group that just came in and was utterly confused. "R-rrr, Um, that is where we keep our break room and other stuff."

He said not knowing what was going on. Hermione put a hand to her face, "Oh, good heavens."

Hermione felt embarrassed. The lady goblin saw this and walked up, "Princess please, we do have to know for your safety and make sure nothing is going to harm you or Prince Harry and It's Madera." She told her.

Hermione went a bit red, "Um, what do you mean Princess?"

Hermione asked now since it was still in her mind. Madera looked at Hermione, "You are a part of the Goblin Nation and a part of King Stackman's family. He adopted you and Harry yesterday did he not?"

Hermione thought back to what King Stackman said yesterday, "Um, y-yes?"

Madera shook her head, "Then there is nothing to explain. The four of us are your bodyguards and this is our job. We were ordered to protect you and Prince Harry until you are done with the issues at hand by order of King Stackman himself."

Harry walked over to the manager, seeing that he looked like he walked into the twilight zone with the look on his face, "Sorry about all of this."

The manager looked at Harry, "Oh, um… that's quite alright. I didn't expect this, so you'll have to excuse the shock."

Harry knew this would be just one of those days where he should have stayed in bed with Hermione. He looked at the Manager, "I know, and don't worry about it. I am a bit in shock myself. Anyway, do you mind helping us out?"

The manager nodded his head, "Yes, yes of course. Is there anything in particular that you're looking for today?"

Harry answered, "Well, we need six cell phones, all on the same plan. and each with its own data."

The manager replied, "Yes, well we do have many phones to choose from, but may I suggest a Samsung Galaxy Note 8 or Apple iPhone X."

One of the goblins walked up to Harry, "Excuse me, Prince Harry, but we need to check the back room if we are going to stay here much longer."

The manager looked down at the goblin, "Yes, if you must, I will allow it and if anyone is back there, just tell them to come see me."

The goblin guard bowed, "Thank you, sir, for your understanding the safety of Prince Harry and Princess Hermione."

The goblin walked away and went into the back. The Manager turned back to Harry, "Now, what would you like?" he asked.

Harry looked over at Hermione. She walked over to Harry and the manager, "I think the Samsung Galaxy Note 8 would work. If you could, can you have both of our names on that bill? Also, ensure that it's in our care only. The bill would be sent to our bank."

The manager looked a bit more confused than he already was, "Why the bank Ma'am?"

Hermione replied, "That way we can pay the bill directly. It's pretty far away by mail. Just leave it at the door in the morning."

The manager said, "Um that doesn't make sense and our corporate office sends the bill out not the store. We can set up a direct bill pay for you if that would be easier."

Hemione smiled, "That's fine. Harry, sweetie we need to finish this up or we'll be late for lunch with my sisters."

Harry nodded, "Yes, I know, but this would be as fast as I can."

The manager felt relieved hearing Hermione talk. "So, I take it you want six Samsung Galaxy Note 8s with full packages?"

Harry turned his attention back to the manager, "Yes please."

The goblin spoke, "It was all clear."

The manager laughed a bit, "Thank you. I knew there was nothing back there. But I do understand you precautions. Do you have any ID?"

"Oh, right um… no just my credit card." Harry said.

Hermione went into her purse, "I figured that this would happen, so I had these made." She said and handed the manager both IDs.

The manager took both IDs, "This will take a bit. I will be back as soon as I can."

While the manager was in the storeroom, Fred and George were up to mischief; they kept making things, like phone cases, fly around and hit the salesman in the back of his head. Each time he turned around, the item was where it was supposed to be, but it wasn't good. Neville was chuckling to himself, and the twins were trying to act serious, but Hermione wasn't having it.

"Fred, George! Control yourselves." She said and walked over, "I know you like your jokes, but if we do any magic we could be found out. So please no magic."

The twins nodded, slightly sulking, "Alright, Hermione

An hour later the manager came back, "I do apologize for the wait. I went and found six of the phones you want and made sure they were fully charged. I also drew up the contract. The phone numbers are in their boxes. Now if you would please sign at the bottom."

Obviously, he wanted them to hurry up and leave, but business was business and he wasn't going to turn away this offer. Harry signed the contract and so did Hermione:

 _Lord Harry James Potter_  
 _Lady Hermione Jean Potter_

Harry smiled, "Um..."

Hermione looked over, cutting him off, "We are getting married, so why shouldn't we use my married name this time."

Harry hugged Hermione lightly, "Well you have me there Mione."

Harry handed the paperwork back to the manager. The manager smiled, "Great, your total today is £4,464.29. £680.99 per phone, and £378.33 for the first month's bill."

Harry handed the manager £15,670.40 in gold galleons, "This should be enough to cover our phone bill for a few months."

The manager's eyes widened, as he almost passed out from seeing four gold galleons being handed to him. "Um, Mr Potter that's a huge amount. That should take care of your bill for the next year."

Harry just nodded his head and didn't say anything else. The manager hand Harry a receipt and the bag that had all six phones inside with a business card stapled to the bag. They all left with a thank you and climbed in the car.

As they were driving away, Hermione was quiet and Harry handed Neville, Fred, and George their phones, "Here, I know this is a bit strange to you but just in case Hermione and I are in London you can reach us by phone. I think having an owl come swooping in while we are at a restaurant or have magic show up at a business while we are there would be a bad idea. This way we keep our magic away from muggles."

Harry helped Neville, Fred, and George with their phones and teaching them how to use it properly. As he was setting Hermione's phone up, he noticed that she was biting her lip deep in thought, "Alright Hermione, what is it? You're biting your lip again and that is twice in the last ten minutes."

Neville even noticed, "Yeah Hermione, what is up? You never bit your lip this much."

"Oh, Sorry! I am just nervous and I was wondering why that the goblins keep calling me Lady Potter so early for. I mean I get the whole princess thing but…" she explained.

"I understand how you feel Hermione, I am nervous too. I think because we are getting married; that why the goblins keep calling you Lady Potter so it's natural. Here's your phone, by the way, it has everyone's number in it." Harry said, handing her the phone.

Hermione kissed his cheek, "Thank you for setting it up for me, you really are a love. Now, let's go have lunch with my sisters."

Hermione dialled the boutiques number, greatful that her sister had never changed that phone number since she opened her salon.

The phone rang twice, "Tiffany's salon and boutique, this is Tiffany how may I help you?"

"Hello, Tiffany it's Hermione," Hermione replied.

"Mione, what's up, sis? Harry knock you up yet?"

Hermione wished she could reach through the phone to slap her older sister, "No Tiffany, Harry has not got me knocked up yet. Anyway hey, are you free for a while?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Ahh damn. But yeah, I have some time to kill. What's up?" Tiffany replied.

Hermione smiled, "Great! Would you go and get Anna from school and have lunch with Harry, Neville and me? I will be bringing a few people other along too."

"You announcing your engagement to Anna, little sister?" Tiffany said mischievously.

"Um…. No, I just want to tell her Harry and I are dating."

"Oh, poo! You're no fun, Hermione. Alright, where are we having lunch?" Tiffany asked.

"It's at _Alain_ _Ducasse at The Dorchester_." She responded.

"Wooh! That's an expensive restaurant, Hermione. Are you sure you want to eat there?" Tiffany asked.

Hermione felt like this was a bad idea, but she really wanted to spend at least some time with her older sisters, "Yes, it will be fine and don't worry about the bill. Lunch is on us today."

"Alright if you insist. We'll see you in an hour."

"An hour then. Bye Tiffany." Hermione replied hanging up the phone.

Harry started to laugh. Hermione slapped Harry's arm playfully, "Oh, shut up Harry."

Harry was trying hard to stop laughing, "Sorry, Mione, but Tiffany sounds like Tonks."

Hermione looked at Harry, "I know but does everyone want to see me fat and pregnant? I mean really, I want to be married first and then maybe on our honeymoon you can then get me pregnant."

Everyone else started chuckling at what she said, and Fred had tears rolling down his cheeks from holding it in, "Do you mean to tell us that your older sister wants to see you knocked up before you get married?"

George joined in, not realizing it was upsetting Hermione, "Don't forget Tonks. You know what, I can just see Hermione waddling down the halls at Hogwarts."

Harry noticed that it was upsetting Hermione and pulled her in close before intervening, "Enough."

The stern voice that Harry used was enough to make Fred and George look at Hermione, who was sobbing into Harry's chest, "I am not a baby factory. I am a woman, best friend, lover, and a wife to be so why do people have to make cruel jokes about me?"

Fred and George spoke as one for once, softly, "Hermione, we're sorry. It will never happen again, we swear it."

Hermione wiped her eyes and giggle a little bit hearing Fred and George speak. "Alright, you two, As long as it doesn't happen again."

She then leaned forward and gave the boys a hug.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

Lunch with Sisters

Within ten minutes, they pulled up to the restaurant. The goblins climbed out first, standing so there were two goblins on each side of the door. In the doorway, the head chef was there ready to greet them, obviously aware of how important the group was, "Good afternoon, I am Jean-Philippe Blondet. I am the head chef here at this lovely hotel and restaurant."

Harry reached out and shook his hand, "Good afternoon. I am Harry Potter, I have a reservation for nine of us, but I do have two people joining us."

The head chef smiled "So, that will be eleven in total? Then I will make the necessary changes."

Harry felt a bit embarrassed about the miscalculations, "Yes sir, thank you. You'll have to excuse the four with the swords."

The chef nodded his head, "Not a problem, sir, from the look of them I assumed that they were bodyguards? We have those here from time to time."

Harry smiled, "Yes sir. This is my fiancée, my adopted brother, and my business partners."

The chef smiled at each one of them, "Please to meet all of you, and if you will follow me; we'll get you seated comfortably while you wait for the other guests to arrive."

They all walked in and was shown to their table. The head chef spoke as Harry was pulling out a seat for Hermione, "Mr Potter, I was informed before your arrival that your lunch was already paid for, so don't worry about a bill, sir."

Harry smiled as he took his seat next to Hermione, "Thank you, but who paid for our lunch?"

The chef answered, "Your bank did sir. Would you and your guests like something to drink while you wait?"

Hermione spoke, "Do you have coke or coffee? We're still underage so we cannot have wine."

The chef nodded his head, "Yes, ma'am we do."

Hermione said, "A coke please, light on the ice."

Harry also said, "I'll have the same please."

Neville lean over to Harry, "What's coffee?"

Harry laughed a bit, "Sorry Neville I forgot that your still not use to this. Coffee is a bean and they come from around the world. They are roasted and then ground into what looks like powder. They use hot water and brew the drink. It's kind of bitter, but you could always add sugar or cream to it to take some of the bitterness away."

Neville looked at the chef, "Can I try some coffee please."

The chef said, "Yes, you may. I will make sure you have some sugar and cream for your coffee. And for the rest of you what would you like?" he asked.

Fred and George said, "Dragon fire whisky, please."

The chef looked at the two twins, confused, "Dragon fire whisky? I am sorry gentleman, but I have never heard of that brand before. I can offer a nice glass of white wine." He said to them.

Both Fred and George looked at each other and then said, "We'll have some of that then."

The chef looked at the guards, "And for your bodyguards?"

Madera spoke for her team, "I am sorry, but we cannot drink since we are on duty."

The chef was a bit confused, "Okay, how about a coke then?"

Madera wasn't sure what a coke was, but she went with it, "Sure, that is fine sir. Thank you."

The head chef looked down at his notes, "Ok, so I know what it is everyone is having; its six Cokes, and two glasses of white wine, and one coffee."

Hermione smiled, "Yes sir. Thank you, you're so very kind." Hermione told him. He gave them all menus as the head chef told them their drinks would be ready in a few minutes.

The chef walked away shaking his head. He thought to himself, ' _where did these people come from? Dragon fire whisky? Bodyguards with swords? I have seen bodyguards, but they have their weapons concealed not out in the open. They don't even know what coffee is. At least two of them seem normal. This is one strange group of guests._ '

He shook himself out of his thought entering the kitchen, "Table 2: Six cokes, light on the ice, two glasses of white Semillon, and one coffee with sugar and cream please."

One of the waitresses replied, "Yes chef. Six cokes, light on the ice, two glasses of white Semillon, and one coffee with sugar and cream please. Be ready in a few minutes chef."

Meanwhile back at the table Harry looked at everyone with a smile, "I think the poor guy doesn't know what to make of us."

Hermione was deep in thought again, biting her lower lip. Neville laughed, "Thinking about being called Lady Potter again Hermione?"

Hermione was broken out of her thoughts, "Well yes, but I was thinking about Umbridge and the Board of Governors. I also want to find out who leaked our engagement."

Neville shook his head, "I think so to Hermione, but it's not uncommon to be called by your title or by your last name early. They are just showing you respect as you show them."

"Thanks, you two, now how do we convince the governors about Dolores Umbridge not to have her as the new head Mistress at Hogwarts?"

"Well, we could tie her up?" Fred and George suggested, winking at her.

Hermione started to laugh, "Fred, George! That's not funny, but it would be fun to see."

Harry sat back and thought out loud, "Well we have a few options." Hermione looked, "Harry, what is it?"

"Remember when she used those quills on us. We could show them what the damage was done. The other is a pensive if that doesn't work then the last option is to tell them that I own Hogwarts, but I don't want that known unless absolutely necessary."

Hermione nodded with a smile, "I have to agree with you, Harry, but King Stackman told the Wizengamot you own Hogwarts. News like that will travel fast and it would surprise me if they didn't already know, let alone the Daily Prophet."

"Speaking of agreeing with me Hermione, I just want you to know that I will never hide anything from you, ever. Well, not unless I want to surprise you. Have I ever told you how happy you have made me? You are my best friend and you made me the happiest man on earth when you said yes when I asked you to marry me."

Hermione was tearing up, "Harry I love you, I have always loved you. You are my best friend. I could not see my life without you so that's why I said yes. I feel so complete when you're around, personally I have been dying for you to take my virginity, but we made a promise that we would wait until our honeymoon."

The twins were shaking with silent laughter, and Neville was snickering trying not to say a word, but couldn't help it. "You two sound newlyweds already. I am surprised that you're both holding out, I would have figured you two would have already gone at it the other night."

Hermione looked at Neville, "You saw me?"

Neville nodded, "Sorry, Hermione. I had to use the restroom but I swear I couldn't see anything. All I was able to see was you sitting on top of Harry and when I came back you both were out like a light."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, Neville, for telling us. I will try and be more careful from here on out."

As Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred, and George were talking about Hogwarts, a waitress walked up to the table, "Excuse me, but there are two ladies here they said that they know you."

Hermione looked at the waitress, "Thank you, that must be my sisters. Excuse me gentleman while I go and get them."

"Be careful Mione." Harry said.

"I will sweetheart," She replied giving him a kiss and walked off with the waitress and a guard.

Fred and George started speaking as one person again, "Damn, Harry. You're telling us that you haven't turned Hermione into your woman yet?"

Harry looked at Fred and George, "Stop that, you two. Only one of you needs to talk if you're going to do that. There's more into making Hermione into my woman; she is one, I don't need to have sex with her all the time to make her mine. I just love Hermione for Hermione. She's bright, loving, cares about other people, etc..."

Neville cut in and spoke, "Not to mention sexy as hell."

Harry shook his head not denying that Neville was right, "Well there is that too, but when the time is right we'll have that magic moment. I do have to say whatever you do, do not mention our engagement to Anna."

Neville looked at Harry, "You nervous about telling her?"

Harry nodded and started to explain the story that his aunt Petunia told him when he was very sick, and Vernon was at work, "Yeah. Vernon had gone to work during the summer and I was sick with a very bad cold. My aunt Petunia let slip she had a heart. She came in and fed me some soup since I couldn't move very well, and she told me about the time she had my mom and dad out to dinner, so she could break the news she was getting married. Let's just say that my uncle Vernon didn't like my mom and dad too much. She said there was one time that Vernon tried to impress my dad with his new car, but I do admit that my dad was doing the same thing about racing brooms. They stormed out leaving my mom crying. They did invite my aunt and uncle to their wedding, but uncle Vernon was just being an ass and they didn't go.

Petunia wanted my mom to be one of her bridesmaids at her wedding but again, Vernon stepped in. From what my aunt said, mom's heart was broken when she wrote to my mom in secret away from Vernon telling her what had happened. When they were kids they promised each other that they would be a part of each other's weddings…."

Harry paused now seeing Hermione standing there with Tiffany and Anna next to her. Harry got up and pulled Hermione's seat out for her and scooted it in getting a light kiss from Harry, and he did the same for Tiffany and Anna. Hermione gave him a soft kiss on the cheek whispering "Thank you dear."

"Hi Harry. How have you been?" Tiffany said with a devilish smile across her face.

"Great thanks," Harry replied.

Anna looked at everyone, "Why do I get the feeling that there is a secret here?"

Hermione looked at Anna, "Well I just thought of having lunch with my sisters and boyfriend, his adopted brother and our business partners. We have bodyguards because we are still dealing with Death-Eaters."

Anna looked at Hermione as her eyes widened to the size of saucers, "Wait, what? You mean to tell me you finally got you nose out of a book and are dating? Okay, who?

Hermione and everyone laughed, annoying some of the guests at the other tables. Hermione smiled, "Harry Potter, of course. Who else would I be with? You know I have been talking about him for over six years now."

Anna looked at Neville thinking he was Harry, "Well I must say Harry you have grown in the past three years."

Neville blushed as everyone looked at him. Stammering over his words, Neville responded, "Thank you."

Tiffany couldn't control her laugher, "Anna, that's not Harry

Anna went a few shades of scarlet red, tucking her head into her chest, "Sorry... but if he is not Harry and I know the two with red heads are definitely not Harry. Then who is?" she asked leaving out Harry.

Tiffany shook her head in disbelief, "Duh, who is the only one sitting right next to Hermione, Anna? I swear all you think about is shopping when you're not in school."

Anna looked a bit sheepish, "Sorry Harry."

Harry just smiled, "I know I look different Anna with my long hair, but the real reason you came today is Hermione really wanted to have lunch with her sisters and let you know her and I are officially dating, which is what I was telling Neville and the Weasley twins."

The waitress came back "Would you ladies like something to drink?"

Tiffany smiled, "Could I please get a glass of white wine."

Anna said, "I will have the same too, please."

The waitress nodded her head, writing down their drinks, "Of course, two glasses of white wine. Please tell me when you're ready to order." She told them.

The waitress walked off. Hermione softy kissed Harry cheek. "I am sorry that we interrupted your story Harry."

Harry tenderly squeezed Hermione's hand, "Mione, it's fine. Anyway, like I said, Vernon tried to impress my father with his new car while my dad was trying the same thing about racing brooms which I already told you. Then they got into the issue money. Vernon said what he did for a living and how much he makes. Knowing the way my father might have acted seeing my mom upset over the fight, I think my dad would have told him about the Potter fortune. Which I now know about thanks to the bank and King Stackman. So, let's see… if you take a galleon which is 4 oz. of gold, that is £486.96 pounds in muggle money in 1977, compared to today. Now if my math is right, that is £100,034.63 pounds in today's pounds." Harry said shaking it off and continuing with his story, "That's beside the point though. When I was born my mom sent a card announcing my birth to my aunt. Petunia did send a vase to my mom with a note. It only had one word on it. Congratulations. Well at least that's what Petunia told me, I don't know the other side of the story, so I can't say anything on it."

Fred and George looked at each other in amazement. The four goblins were shaking their head. Tiffany, Anna, and Neville were rendered speechless where Hermione was once again biting her bottom lip in thought.

The waitress came back with everyone's drink order. "Here you all go, sorry for the delay. The chef wanted to wait to send these out to you all after the rest of your party arrived. Two glasses of white wine for the ladies, two glasses of white wine for both the gentleman. Two cokes light on the ice for you two. One coffee with cream and sugar for you sir. For you other friend's four cokes as well." The waitress said handed them their drinks.

Then she placed the serving tray on the table and took out her notepad and pen, "Are we all ready to order?"

Harry looked at the menu and then back to her. "Um, I think we are. Um, I would like to have the duck breast, turnip, and orange. Mione, what about you, love?"

Hermione shook herself out of her though for a second, "The same please."

Fred looked at George and then said, "We'll take the Rib and saddle of Venison, parsnip and peanut please."

The waitress looked at Tiffany and Anna, "And for you ladies? What have you decided?"

Tiffany answered. "I think I will have Halibut, oyster and seaweed. What about you Anna?"

Anna looked at the menu really quick and gave up, "Oh, the same please."

The waitress wrote hers down and looked at the goblins, "And for you four?"

They all spoke in unison, "Native Lobster, celery and homardine sauce please."

The waitress jumped back a little hearing the goblins speak together. She had to laugh a bit, "Sorry about that you just took me by surprise when you spoke at once. And for you sir?"

Neville quickly looked at the menu "Um could I have the Veal belly, Swiss chard, walnut please."

She smiled, "Sure sweetie, okay so that will be two duck breast, turnip and orange, two Rib and saddle of Venison parsnip and peanut, two Halibut, oyster and seaweed, four Native Lobster celery and homardine sauce, and one Veal belly Swiss chard, walnut," The waitress rattled off from her notes and then continued, "Coming up for you folks, please enjoy your stay and if you need refills on your drinks don't hesitate to ask me; my name is Venessa."

Harry smiled, "Thank you, miss, we will."

The waitress walked away from the table, and Hermione smiled at her thoughts. Harry noticed the small smile and chuckled, "Okay, first, you bite your lip and now you're smiling. What are you planning, Mione?"

At his question, Hermione's smile grew and turned into a devilish smirk, "I'm just thinking about some payback on your aunt and uncle, nothing important," She paused and turned to Neville, changing the subject, "And Neville? That waitress is sweet on you."

Harry nodded, "Yep, she called you sweetie," He then turned to Hermione, curious, "And what do you have in that brilliant mind of yours to make you smile so evilly about this payback you're planning?"

Hermione just kissed Harry, "You'll see. But for now, my biggest thought is Lily's secret. what could it be?"

"I was wondering the same thing Hermione. What would Harry's mom be hiding? From what I understand, only when a witch or wizard want's no one to find things they hide them, but they only hide things that are important." Neville told her.

Harry sat back in his chair, "You both make very good points; what would my mom hide?"

After a few moments, Harry's eyes lit up and his back straightened, "It's got to be Petunia! That's it. My mom loved Petunia even though she hated my mom; there has to be a connection."

Tiffany and Anna looked at each other and Tiffany asked, "What are you talking about?"

Harry then went into detail about how the trio had blocks on their magic and everything that had happened over the past few days, leaving out a few minor details (such as their engagement) so they could surprise Anna later on. Tiffany and Anna were both amazed at what Harry said; they couldn't believe that the trio would do something so dangerous.

Just as the waitress came with food, Anna started to laugh to herself but she calmed down pretty quickly when the Vanessa gave her an odd look. Once she was gone, Hermione turned to Anna, confused, "Alright Anna, what's so funny?"

Anna shook her head, a small smile still on her lips, "I just remembered something but I can't tell you now. You'll know what I'm talking about when the time comes. Anyway," Anna said, turning to Harry, "When will you get my baby sister knocked up?"

Harry dropped his head and ran a hand over his face, blushing madly, "Not this again."

Everyone began laughing, but Anna had no idea what was happening, "Did I say something funny?"

Fred was the one who spoke up as the others got control of themselves, "No, but Harry and Hermione has heard that almost everyday since they started dating; I believe it was Harry's god-uncle and aunt that said it first, though."

Anna was taken back by the quick change of subject, "Oh, I see. So anyway, what about you popping the question?"

Harry froze and quickly changed the subject. "Um, how is school treating you Anna?"

Anna was taken back by the fact that Harry didn't answer her but instead he asked her a question, "Oh, fine I guess, some of the classes are a bit of a bore. But all in all, it's ok."

Everyone began eating and the group separated into their own conversations. However, Harry stayed quiet, his mind wondering back to his mother's will. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand slightly when she realized. It was enough to bring him back and he smiled at her, kissing her cheek and whispering into her ear, "I love you."

When everyone finished, the entire group were talking about the repairs at Hogwarts. Soon, they were interrupted by their waitress, "Hope everything was ok for you folks."

Hermione smiled, "Oh, everything was delicious, Venessa, thank you."

Venessa smiled back with a wink towards Neville, "That's good to hear, I hope you all will come back and visit us again real soon."

Harry pulled out of his pocket a gold galleon and asked her, "Venessa do you know what this is?"

Venessa looked at the galleon, "It looks like a coin of some sort."

Harry nodded his head, "It is, but it's more than just a coin," Harry told her but the poor waitress looked very confused so he continued, "It's a gold coin and yes, it's real gold."

Harry stood up and put it into her empty hand. Harry smiled at her, having made the decision after seeing how hard she worked and also left them alone while they ate their lunch, "Here, you work hard enough. I hope this will brighten your day."

The waitress looked at Harry with eyes as big as dinner plates.

"Um, um, um... can I s-sit down?" she said, stammering over her words and slight shock. Hermione smiled and helped the waitress sit in an empty chair so she could catch her breath.

The head waiter saw her sit down and shouted her name, marching over, yanked her up and set her on her feet, "How dare you sit with the guests; you know the rules."

Harry didn't like how the poor waitress was being treated, but stayed calm "Um excuse me, but I don't…"

He was cut off when the head chef heard the commotion in the kitchen and came out to see what the problem was, "Excuse me but is there a problem?"

The head waiter spoke, "Venessa here…"

Hermione angrily cut him off; she could not stand by and let this go on and her temper got the better of her, "This woman works hard for a living. How dare you treat her like this? I don't think we will be coming back after we just witnessed how poorly you treat her, well at least while you're working here."

The Head Chef looked at the two of them, "My lady, please calm down. Then tell me your side of the story."

Everyone was looking at the group. It was clear to Harry that they were in for big problems. Harry said, "Here's what it is all about Mr Jean-Philippe Blondet."

Harry pulled out another gold galleon and set it on the table before continuing, "I gave Venessa here a real gold galleon. It's worth £3,867.84 pounds, that is 4 oz. and I think the poor lady just need to sit down because of the shock of a tip. This gentleman came storming over and yanked her up to her feet. Now, my girlfriend and I do not like people being mistreated. I think my girlfriend is right; as long as he is working here, we will not be coming back after his poor excuse of treatment of his waiting staff. We did enjoy your food very much, but this is very inexcusable."

Jean-Philippe Blondet looked over at Venessa; she was in a state of shock. Not only had she been given a very large tip, one that would allow her to take a holiday, but she had been roughly handled and possibly hurt by the head waiter. The chef nodded slowly in understanding, "I see."

He paused then, glancing at the head waiter briefly before addressing the pretty waitress, "Venessa, go and sit down until you feel like you can work again, don't worry about this being docked off your pay. As for you," He then turned fully to the head waiter, "I suggest you show more compassion to our staff since your job is already on the line. Mr Potter and his fiancé are right, and I don't blame either of them for being angry."

Finally, he turned to the group of guests and addressed Harry and Hermione, "My Lady, I am so sorry that this happened. I will give a lecture on proper guest etiquette in these circumstances later."

Harry was still a bit cross, "Please see that you do. Also, the galleon on the table is yours; both you and our waitress did a great job."

The group was escorted out of the restaurant by the waitress and Jean-Philippe Blondet. Before the group separated, the waitress slipped Neville a piece of paper with her phone number on it whispering 'call me'.

Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Anna, Tiffany, and the guards saw Neville go a few shades of red from what just happened and Harry and Hermione gave Tiffany and Anna a hug before they left.

Harry and the group climbed into the waiting Bentley, "Phew! That was close."

Hermione was still a little steamed, "Ohhh! People like them make me want to hex the hell out of them."

Fred and George looked at Hermione. "Hermione, you can't please everyone."

"I know but that poor girl, she busts her butt all day and gets treated like shit. I can't help but be angry." Hermione said and then remembered that she forgot to get Tiffany and Anna's cell numbers, "Oh, for the love of Merlin, I forgot to get their numbers."

She turned to Harry, "Why do we have an extra cell phone?"

Harry smiled, "I was thinking of Draco having it. But I want to talk with you about a few things in privte later."

Hermione smiled and thought of one thing. Hermione leaned into Harry, "This wouldn't happen to be about B.A.B.Y. would it?"

Harry scratched his nose with a smirk on his face, "Maybe"

Hermione pushed Harry back a bit and smiled.

"That was interesting prince Harry." One of the guards said.

Harry was a bit confused, "Oh, in what way?" he asked.

The guard smiled, showing his teeth and scaring everyone, "You were correct in how much a galleon is in muggle money. Not many know how to do that type of accounting so fast; you would make an excellent banker. Also, defusing the problem so fast. I can see why princess Hermione loves you so much

"I don't see why you didn't tell your sister Anna that you were engaged, Hermione," Neville said, sounding a bit concerned.

Hermione sat up, "I know, and I wanted to, but with everything that's going on and with things still to take care of, I have to prioritise. Anyway, I want her to get to know Harry before telling her; I don't want what happened to Harry's mother and aunt to happen to us and it would help if Anna liked him. Tiffany and Anna are the only family I have left, besides Harry and you."

Fred and George spoke, "You do have a point, Hermione…"

Hermione looked at the twins, "Fred, George stop talking like ping-pong balls. I know you're twins and all, but it's really annoying." Hermione said cutting them off.

"Sorry, Hermione guess we do it out of habit."

Yeah, guess it was just out of habit to annoy our mum and dad not to mention the rest of the family."

Neville looked at Harry, "I can't believe you gave them a galleon each Harry."

Harry replied, "Well next our school stuff and a few things through the years, this is really the first time I can use my, I mean, our money without someone spending it for me or telling me what I can and can't do with it. The only person who would have that control would be the one next to me now."

Hermione smiled and sat on Harry's lap facing him. "You mean that Harry?"

Harry nodded his head with a smile, "I sure do, and why not? This way, we can have the best of both worlds. You can take care of keeping me in line with our money, and I help with everything else."

Hermione asked as tears slipped down her cheeks, "Kids too?"

Harry wiped away a few tears from Hermione's face gently with his thumb, "Kids too."

Hermione kissed Harry as deeply as she did at the black lake, and when she pulled back, she murmured, "I want you to make me pregnant."

Hermione kissed Harry deeply like they were standing at the black lake. When she slowly pulled back she softly said, "God, I want you to get me pregnant."

The words that she said didn't go unnoticed by Fred and George. They were both holding back their laughter, but it couldn't be helped as George couldn't hold it in any longer, "Mommy Hermione."

Fred started to laugh next, "I know George, I can see Hermione now walking down Diagon Alley holding a baby Harry. Mommy, Mommy toys?"

George said, "Little Harry's running around Hogwarts!"

Hermione went red in the face from embarrassment with a bit of anger. "I don't see anything funny about it."

George was wiping his eye from laughing so hard. "Oh, come on Hermione couldn't you see a little Harry running around? For that matter him chasing after everyone's hated professor; the lovable professor Snape. I mean really, I could just see the bat of the dungeon chasing after the little munchkin."

Hermione started to laugh at the thought of a baby girl or boy running up and down the halls of Hogwarts chasing after Professor Snape and Harry chasing after the both of them. Hermione said, "That would be funny, I can just see it now. Me sitting in class with Harry and Professor Snape flying by followed by my son or daughter then Harry shortly after."

Everyone was laughing at the thought. Harry noticed that they were getting close to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry smiled, "Well, we still have a few more things to take care of before we head back to Hogwarts and help clean up."

Hermione sighed stopping her laugher, "I guess so well at least this adventure is almost over for the day."

Neville nodded his head, "Yeah, I can't wait to see what I can do now that I don't have a magic block on me, and…"

Neville stopped short of what he was going to say so Harry spoke, "And…"

Neville shook his head, "Oh, nothing, never mind."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Ok then little brother if you say so."

The care pulled up to the Leaky Cauldron and everyone climbed out. The twins quickly said goodbye and headed in first to get back to their shop, leaving the rest of them behind.


	12. Chapter 12

The Board of Governors

Harry put his right hand on the small of Hermione's back saying, "Shall we?"

Neville, Harry and Hermione entered the Leaky Cauldron, and as they entered, the patrons stopped talking and looked over at the trio. Suddenly, the conversations turned to questions about Harry and Hermione's engagement.

Tom noticed the three, and realised that they had just separated from the twins, "Good afternoon, Lord Potter. Did you have a nice lunch with your girlfriend's sisters?"

Harry was trying to adjust this eyes to the light, but managed to glance in Tom's direction, "Oh, good afternoon Tom. The lunch was very well thank you for asking. How is business this afternoon?"

Tom smiled, "Good, had a bit o' trouble with a witch about you and Hermione but nothin' too serious."

Harry smiled at Tom, "Thanks Tom, we appreciate that."

Hermione heard a few whispers from a group in the back, looking over at her with disgust, "I heard that she's pregnant and that's why Potter's with her. He got her pregnant."

"Well, I think it's a love potion she gave him." The other witch replied back sitting across from her.

"I heard she's with him because he's rich," The first witch said.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore as she heard the two witches talking, "Harry can we go? I don't want to be here."

Harry turned to Hermione and saw that she was almost in tears, "What's wrong, love?"

Hermione answered trying to hide her face, "I-I just don't want to be here ok."

The four guards mover to stand around them, and what the two witches were saying didn''t go unnoticed by Harry, Neville or the guards.

she said as the four guards were standing near them. What the two witches were saying didn't go unnoticed by Harry or Neville.

"Ok Mione, we'll go." Harry told her kindly and not wanting to cause a scene.

Tom was very concerned for the couple. "Um, Miss. Granger. If there is something bothering you, you can speak up."

Neville looked concerned at Hermione, "Tom's right Hermione, you know you can say something."

Harry looked at Hermione and then heard the whispers get louder. "I know what's going on. I think I know how to fix this too."

Harry pulled his phone out and called Fred and George.

Fred answered his phone, "Hello, this is Fred. What's up partner?"

Harry answered, "Hey, Fred do you have any love potions, strong ones?"

Fred said, "Yeah, we have a fresh batch; finished this morning and was being bottled when we went out to lunch by Verity."

Harry replied, "Great can you bring one to me. I am at the Leaky Cauldron; you can put it on my bill."

Fred said, "Ok, but you're a partner so it's free."

Harry rolled his eyes and replied, "Thanks Fred see you in a few minutes."

Harry hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. Tom looked at Harry, confused, "Lord Potter, what was that you just used?" he asked, out of curiosity.

Harry half smiled, "Oh, it's a muggle device called a cell phone; it's so I can keep in touch with a few people when I am in London."

"Wow! What muggles come up with these days, eh?" Tom said rubbing his head.

Harry looked at Tom, "Tom, I need a favor."

Tom asked, "What do you need Lord Potter?"

"I need light in the center of the room and two goblets," Harry said looking a bit angry.

"Sure, give me a minute and I will have that for you," Tom replied and walked away.

Harry looked at Hermione, "You know what I am doing?"

Hermione nodded her head, "Yes I do. You're going to use the one thing that can't work on us."

Harry hugged Hermione to comfort her, "That's right, we're going to use one of the most dangerous potions around. Would you be willing to drink it with me?"

"For you? Anytime, anywhere," Hermione replied with a small smile.

Harry walked over to the table in the center of the room where the two goblets were placed. Fred came waking in with the potion.

"Here you go Harry be careful it's strong. This is new, it's Amortentia," Fred warned him.

"Thanks Fred I'll keep that in mind and be careful." Harry said. taking the bottle and giving him five galleons.

Harry poured half the bottle in one goblet and the other in the next goblet. He walked over to the two witches, "You two, and anyone else who is in doubt; come look and watch for yourself."

Everyone in the room gathered around the table with Harry and Hermione standing on either side of the table. Harry began speaking, his voice captivating the whole room, "My girlfriend is nothing that you think she is."

He looked over at one witch, "You said that she's pregnant," He then turned to the second witch, "And you said that she's with me because I am rich."

He took Hermione's hand, and continued speaking, squeezing her hand in support, "And you have the guts to say that she is using a love potion on me.

Harry then turned to the crowd, "In these goblets is pure Amortentia the strongest love potion ever to be made." Harry and Hermione both drank the potion and waited for it to kick in. Then Hermione said, "Harry, I love you."

Harry smiled "I love you too, Mione. I always have and I always will."

Harry turned to the crowd, "Here something you don't know about Amortentia, if you have forgotten your potions; it has a flaw to its use. The potion does not work when it is true and pure love. If my girlfriend didn't love me for me, then why is she standing right next to me? I could use veritaserum on her but even then, it wouldn't work because she would be telling the truth anyways."

"How do you know?" One wizard asked.

Hermione spoke, "Still don't believe me, fine. Do you have veritaserum on you?"

The wizard replied, "Um no… but…"

"Let's just test that?" Hermione said angerly. She pulled out her wand can summoned her patronus. She ordered it to fetch the person that she knew would always carry veritaserum on his person.

A few minutes later, Professor Snape was standing there in front of them. "Yes, Miss Granger? You need a potion?"

Hermione nodded her head, "Sorry professor, but do you have any veritaserum with you?"

"Of course I do. But why do you need it?" Snape's voice was cold as ice. Hermione replied softly, "I will tell you in a few minutes."

Snape said, "Very well. But keep in mind, you will have no control over your words all you will say is the complete truth."

Hermione shook her head, "I understand, that's why I asked for you to administer the potion professor."

A slight smile came across Snape's face, "So, you want me to question you about Harry? And the same for Harry?"

Hermione again nodded her head, "Yes, but nothing that would endanger the one thing that we need to keep secret."

Snape looked into Hermione's eyes using Legilimency to see what she wanted keep a secret, and then he looked away, "Very well, goblets, now."

Snape poured the veritaserum in both goblets. Snape handed Harry the goblet to him, and he gave the other to Hermione, and they quickly drank down the potion.

A minute later Professor Snape asked a simple question, "What are your names?"

Harry's eyes were glassed over as he answered, "Harry James Potter."

Snape looked at Hermione as her eyes too were glassed over, "Hermione Jean Granger."

Snape sneered "It's seems to be working."

Snape asked another question and it was for Hermione, "Now Miss. Granger, tell me why you want to have this done?"

Hermione eyes were glassed over as she looked at Snape, "I want the truth to be told."

Snape continued, "And what truth would that be Miss. Granger?"

Hermione answered, "I love Harry Potter, and I am not pregnant."

Snape asked coldly, "Are you in love with Harry Potter for any other reason?"

"No, I have loved him since our first year at Hogwarts," Hermione replied.

"Did his money play any part in your decision?" Snape asked.

"No, I loved him before the money." Hermione replied.

Snape said, "Thank you Miss. Granger."

"Mr. Potter your turn." Snape told him. Snape thought his question would be hard for Harry, "Who do you love more Ginny Weasley or Hermione Granger?"

Harry spoke really quickly, "Hermione Granger."

Snape then asked, "Why do you love Miss Granger over Ginny Weasley?"

Harry replied, "Hermione saw me for me and doesn't want anything but my heart. Miss Weasley want's money and notoriety because she is the youngest of the Weasleys. She wants to outshine her brothers where Hermione is smart, loving, and cares about the people who are around us, professor."

"One last question Mr. Potter." Snape told him and asked, "Have you thought of asking Miss. Granger to marry you?"

Harry answered quickly, "We have talked about it for a year. I have been thinking about it more lately."

Snape was taken back by how fast Harry answered, "You're done Mr. Potter."

Snape had one more question for Hermione, "Miss. Granger, have you ever thought of marriage to Mr. Potter?"

Hermione answered with some speed, "Yes professor, and that does mean children too. Harry deserves a happy life."

Professor Snape walked over to Tom. "Could you get some hot tea?"

Tom nodded his head, "Right away Professor."

Professor Snape walked back to Harry and Hermione, just in time for a witch to ask, "Are you engaged now? And what about kids?"

Professor Snape said, "Don't answer that question Miss Granger."

Hermione only answered half of the witch's question. "I want to be pregnant with Harry's child."

Snape looked at the witch, "That is a private matter, and you have no right to ask that type of question to one of my students. They asked me to do the questioning, not you."

Tom the bar tender walked up to Professor Snape, "Here you go professor, two goblets of tea."

Snape replied, "Thank You."

He pulled a silver vial out from his robs and poured it into the goblets. He handed the goblets to Harry and Hermione, "Drink it, and drink it slowly"

Harry and Hermione slowly drank the tea. After a few minutes the veritaserum started to wear off.

Harry held his head, "Oh, my head! It feels like I got hit by a dragon"

Harry looked at professor Snape, "Professor, what was that you gave us?"

Professor crossed his arms and looked at Harry coldly. "Suffice it to say Mr. Potter, that was a potion of my own making and that is all you need to know."

Professor Snape turned to walk away when Harry said, "Thank you."

Harry thought he saw a smile on Snape's face before he apparated back to Hogwarts but he wasn't sure. Harry helped Hermione from her chair and looked at the crowd of witches and wizard.

"There, now you know that what you read in the daily prophet is not always true," He told them.

Harry helped Hermione to the entrance to Diagon Alley, but he stopped and turned to Hermione, Neville, Fred, and the goblin guards.

"I'll be right back. I need to go pay for the tea and use of the goblets," Harry told them, kissing Hermione on the cheek before he went back into the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was back within a few minutes and kissed Hermione on the cheek. He pulled his wand and touched the right bricks in the wall.

"Three up and two across," Harry muttered to himself.

The bricks moved so the group could walk through. Hemione smiled, seeing that she felt a bit more at home.

"See ya later Harry," said Fred as he left to go back to the shop.

"Alright Fred see you later," Harry told him.

The four goblin guards walked with Harry and Hermione back to Gringotts with every witch and wizard looking at them. They all made it to the bank, even though it felt a bit awkward be stared at walking down Diagon Alley, being under armed guards for Harry, Hermione, and Neville.

But they know why; with Death Eaters still on the loose, they figured it was a good idea anyway, and it was fun having lunch out with everyone, including the guards. Harry, Hermione, Neville and their four guards walked in to Gringotts to be greeted by Madstack. "Prince Harry, princess Hermione, and Lord Longbottom. We all thought you got lost there for a while."

Harry shook his hand with a bow, "Sorry about that; we got caught up in a bit of a problem at the Leaky Cauldron."

Madstack nodded his head as he understood, "Please come with me. The Board of Governors are here and have been waiting for you."

The trio walked down the hall with him. Harry thought back to the incident back at the restaurant that happened just a short while ago.

"Madstack?" Harry asked as they walked. "Yes, Prince Harry?" Madstack said.

Harry continued, "I want to thank you for the lunch reservations. It was a wonderful lunch. Would you send a few galleons and a note to the owner in a few days on mine and Hermione's behalf saying thank you."

Madstack stopped at the conference room they would use to talk with the Board of Governors about Hogwarts. Madstack looked at Harry, Hermione, and Neville, "Please go in and make yourselves comfortable. I will be back with the governors shortly and I will send a small bag of galleons and the note to the restaurant as you requested, Prince Harry. While I am away if you need anything please let one of your guards know."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you again Mr. Madstack"

He bowed as he left the group to go retrieve the board of Governors. The trio walked into the conference room with their armed guard and quickly changed back into their robes.

Harry held a chair out for Hermione so she could sit. With a smile, thanked him and sat down. The four goblin guards went to each corner of the room as both Harry and Neville took their seats.

Hermione smiled as she remembered Harry saying how to get into Diagon Alley. Harry noticed her smile, "Ok, Mione what's up?"

Hermione just smiled, "Nothing, just remembering that you spoke on how to get into Diagon Alley."

Harry put a hand on the back of his head with a light laugh, "Oh, that. Yeah, I forgot how to for a few minutes. It helped just to say it then touch the right bricks."

Hermione leaned to Harry and softly kissed his lips, "I love you Harry you know, that right?"

"I love you too, Mione." Harry happily replied as he squeezed her hand.

Five minutes later, Madstack came in, "Prince Harry, Princess Hermione, Lord Neville; the Board of Governors are here to see you."

"Thank you, Madstack for letting us know."

Madstack showed the twelve governors inside the meeting room as Harry moved to the head of the table, Hermione to his right and Neville to his left. Once they were all inside eight-armed goblin guards came into the room.

Madstack cleared his throat, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce Mr Harry Potter, Miss. Hermione Granger and Mr Neville Longbottom. On the request of Mr Harry Potter, we have place guards here for your safety and that of himself his girlfriend and his friend. Harry, Hermione, Neville let me introduce you to the Board Of Governors to Hogwarts. To your left is Lucius Malfoy which is returning, Laura Dawlish, Miriam Disraeli, Sir Ian Inglebee, Zoe Clearwater, Mirialeen O'Reilly Benedict Weasley, Bruce McGonagall, Samarra Chesterfield, Florean Fortescue, Denzel Applebee and Sophronia Wintringham. Harry, there are three people per house representing the Hogwarts Houses."

Harry nodded and smiled at Lucius, "Well, before you ask why you're here I want to make an announcement that I want to make very clear. I have asked Miss Hermione Granger to be my wife a few days ago and she yes, so until we make an announcement to the public this is kept a secret."

Harry turned to Lucius, "I thought you were in Azkaban, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius looked at Hermione and Harry, "Well, love has definitely struck the two of you. May I be the first to say congratulations on your engagement. May I be the first to say congratulations on your engagement? And I was, but when I told the Ministry what happened, they let me go and placed me back on the board of Governors for Hogwarts to keep an eye on me until the trials start. Then, I have to appear before them. Now, how can we help you, Harry? It not normal to call us when there is no school yet."

Harry nodded, "Well I will do everything I can to help you and your family. I saw how scared you were when Hermione, Ron, and myself were there…"

Hermione cut in, " Mr Malfoy have you read today's paper?"

"Yes, I have and I think we all have Miss Granger."

"Then you must know that Dolores Umbridge wants to become the new headmaster to Hogwarts."

Benedict sat forward, "I don't understand Miss. Granger, is she unsuited to be Headmaster?"

Harry Hermione and nodded. Harry spoke, "She is very dangerous for the school as we are students we can tell you what it was like when Albus was temporally dismissed as headmaster."

"Can you show any proof to help?"

"We can Mr Weasley. We can show you untampered memories."

Bruce McGonagall sat up, "Where is Albus Dumbledore?"

Madstack had a wicked smile on his face, "Professor Dumbledore is down in our mines."

All twelve of the governors started shouting at once. Harry had to raise his voice to be heard, "QUIET EVERYONE PLEASE."

They all quieted down and stared at Harry. Laura Dawlish spoke after a few minutes, "Please Mr Potter, can you tell us why he is down there?"

"Yes, I can but I must ask that what I am going to reveal a well-kept secret and not a word to anyone. Or I will be talking to King Stackman."

Everyone was surprised by the name. Lucius sat up, "You meet the Goblin King?"

"Yes, he has taken me Hermione and whatever family I have, and considers us to be part of his family. Speaking of, thank you Mr. Malfoy for coming to our aid about Albus. King Stackman told us that you were concerned for our safety "

Everyone looked at Madstack as he was shaking his head with a grin on his face. The governors shook their heads and agreed not to say a word.

"I am the last of the Gryffindor's, and I own the land that which Hogwarts was built upon which means I am the rightful owner of Hogwarts. As far as Dumbledore is concerned, he is down in the mines because he tampered with my parents will so he could have full control over all of the magical world. He put blocks on me, Hermione, and Neville. He tried to kill us for what I have. I don't know how many people he did this too but that why I asked to speak with you today."

Lucius looked at the three of them in amazement, "Harry you, your fiancée and friends are amazing you took care of that manic and now this. Let me ask, do you three have a better headmaster in mind?"

Denzel Applebee spoke, "Lucius, aren't you getting ahead here? The boy has no proof that he owns Hogwarts or the fact at what he is saying about Deloris is true."

Hermione got angry, "You calling my husband-to-be a liar?"

Samarra Chesterfield and Florean Fortescue looked at Hermione, "No, all we're saying Miss. Granger, oh sorry Mrs Potter is we just want to see the proof, is all."

"That's right if you can show us hard proof that Deloris is unfit and that Harry owns Hogwarts then we will see what you propose for a new Headmaster."

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand, "Hermione sweetheart, calm down"

"But Harry!"

"Listen, Hermione, they should see the proof from all three of us and that of my parents will. Please do this for me?"

"Well, ok but you shouldn't have too. I will show them my memories, Neville what about you?"

Neville looked at Hermione, "If it means no Umbridge, I will."

Madstack called for the goblin healer, "This would be better than a Pensive. This way they can all see at once."

The goblin healer showed up and was asked to help show the memories of Harry, Hermione, and Neville.

Harry was first, the board of governors watched as Harry was forced to use a blood quill, being smacked around and threatened with the Cruciatus Curse and in Deloris's own word that Corneas Fudge would not know and admit she hated children. Hermione was next. They saw the same thing plus Deloris use the curse and Veritaserum. They heard her Hermione scream in pain. Neville was last one they watched but his had to be turned off due to them getting sick since his was more graphic then Harry and Hermione's.

Lucius came to them after a few minutes, "I am so sorry, I should have revealed things sooner. How many did she do this too?"

Hermione was wiping her eyes, "Everyone, except for Slytherin House and the only one that knows besides Dumbledore is Professor McGonagall."

"Well, we'll tell the Wizengamot what we saw here today and she will be dealt with harshly."

"No, I have a better idea but that will have to wait, Lucius. For now, keep a close eye on her."

"Ok, Harry but I will support you in any way I can."

The rest of the governors nodded their heads in agreement.

Mirialeen O'Reilly spoke, "I don't think we should have to see if this boy owns Hogwarts. Goblins are known to search for the truth and since Mr and Mrs Potters memories are real along with Mr Longbottom's I say they should choose the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. All those in favour say I and those opposed say nay."

They all said I in unison. "Ok, Mr Potter there you have it, we all agree that you three should choose the next headmaster of Hogwarts. By chance do you have someone in mind?"

"Actually, yes Minerva McGonagall. If you asked Hermione and Neville they would agree with no question, but I would wait a while before you tell her. She has no idea that we are doing this."

They all smiled at Sir Ian Inglebee saying "Deal, I think she will like her new position and if she has any ideas for anything she does not need us."

Harry looked at the group, "I want to thank you for coming and hearing us. Hogwarts is our home when we have no summer. Neville, Hermione, and I just want to make the returning students and the new students feel like they never left their homes. I do apologize for taking you away from your families and your vacations."

Lucius smiled, "No, Harry thank you for doing what you did for us, and Hermione you best tell me when you're pregnant the next time I see you."

Lucius winked as Hermione laughed, "That won't happen for a while yet. I still have not told my sister Anna, and Harry has not told the Dursley's, but don't worry they will know shortly."

All the governors left shaking hands and saying congratulations to Harry and Hermione. Hermione fell back in a chair, "That was exhausting, and now we still have to deal with the reporter."

Harry looked at Hermione, "Hey, Hermione you ok? You look more tired than normal."

"Yes, Harry dear. I am fine. It just talking with the governors was a lot more work then I thought."

"Ok, just wondering, I know how you feel though that was tough."

Neville was slumped in a chair, "Brutal would be more like it. I can't believe you told them that you owned Hogwarts."

"Well, I wasn't planning on it, but the way they were taking it, it was the only choice I had."

Madstack smiled at the three of them, "I will admit, you three handled yourselves very well for your first time. I will bring you some tea to calm your nerves before the reporter comes in."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you Madstack, would you do us a favour?"

"Yes, Hermione anything."

"Would you tell the reporter that we will only answer questions that we are comfortable with and no cameras."

"Yes, I will make a point of telling him and I will be right back with your tea."


	13. Chapter 13

The Reporter

A few minutes later Madstack came back with some tea to settle the nerves of Hermione, Harry, and Neville, "I spoke with the reporter and he has agreed to your terms he figures you're under enough stress right now and doesn't want to cause you anymore."

Harry smiled, "Thank you Madstack please give us a few minutes then we will speak with him."

A few minutes later a tall wizard showed up. He was a tall thin man wearing a red wizard's robe and glasses. He reminded the three of them of Rita Skeeter, the witch who liked to make thing up and turn words around on other wizards and witches.

He looked like he hadn't eaten in a week. "Good afternoon, I am Billius Shacklebolt. I work for The Daily Prophet. It is an honour to meet you."

Madstack nodded to the three students, "Mr Shacklebolt, Mr Potter Miss, Granger and Mr Longbottom have agreed to meet with you. You know their terms. No questions that they are not comfortable with, no cameras and my request you wait for a while on publishing the article. There are armed guards for their protection and I will be in here as well. So, if you do as a question they do not want to answer please direct it towards me."

He nodded as Madstack showed him a seat across from Harry and Hermione, "I understand Mr Madstack. Thank you."

Harry looked at Billius, "Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, if I may that would be nice."

Hermione bit her lip then spoke, "Excuse me, Mr Shacklebolt. I was wondering what ever happened to Rita Skeeter? You have to excuse us we were on the run for over a year with very little in the way of news and contact with people. Last time we were aware, she had just released the book 'The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore'."

Shacklebolt set his cup down, "That's quite alright, Miss Granger. She does not work for us anymore and she is spending time with the dementors of Azkaban Prison. She was caught by a few auror's snooping around as an unregistered animagus."

Harry and Hermione smiled, "I could not see it happening to a nicer person."

"Right you are Miss Granger. I couldn't agree with you more."

Harry looked at Shacklebolt, "You wanted to talk with us? But I must ask that you do not mix our word up like Rita Skeeter."

"You have my word, Mr Potter. Do you mind if I use a recording wand so I can get the words, right?"

Harry, Hermione, and Neville nodded their heads.

"Great, now shall we begin? The first question our readers want to know will go to you, Mr Potter. We all know that you and Hermione, along with one other person, were on the run from Voldemort; it must have not been easy. Our readers want to know, before we get into what we are all dying to ask, what were you looking for, or were you training so you could face him?" Shacklebolt asked.

Madstack was not happy with the first question, "I don't think Mr Potter and Miss Granger would like to answer that question."

Madstack said because he knew they had a hard-enough time with being on the run. Hermione looked at Madstack, "No, Madstack we'll answer that question. I do think people should know the truth on how dangerous it was for us."

Madstack bowed his head shaking it, "Ok, Hermione but as a friend I will ask, please don't give any information that you don't feel comfortable with."

Hermione shook her head, and proceeded to answer Shacklebolt's question, "We were looking for unforgivable items and it was very dangerous. Harry and I both thought we would not make it a few times."

Shacklebolt wrote down what she said and went into the next question, "I see, so you were looking for ways to stop Voldemort. I commend you both for your bravery. Is it true you had a third person with you?"

Harry looked upset, "Yes, but he split from us. Please do not ask for his name, at this time his family have enough to deal with and they would like to be left alone. I will say he was very brave up until he split."

Shacklebolt was taken back by how Harry went from calm to angry, but he completely understood, "Ok, now some questions on just the two of you. The first one is for you Miss Granger."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Shacklebolt, "Ok, what would you like to know? But I will not answer very personal questions."

He shook his head, "I do understand, as a reporter there are things you just don't disclose to the public. Now when did you realize that you were in love with Harry?"

Hemione smiled brightly, "I would say I realised during my fourth year at Hogwarts, but the feelings were always there. I just didn't know what they were."

Shacklebolt turned to Harry, "Harry what about you?"

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand, "I would have to say the same, but at the time I was more concerned about fitting in and Hermione helped me with that."

Shacklebolt looked between the two Gryffindors, "So it was during the Tri-Wizard Tournament that you understood your feelings?

Hermione smiled, remembering that day, "Yes, it was just before the first task that I realized that Harry could die. I was going to tell him with a kiss and wishing him luck, but that foul woman Rita Skitter came into the tent uninvited."

Shacklebolt was surprised that Harry didn't answer but Hermione did, so he went onto the next question, "So, you had no feelings for Victor Krum?"

Hermione shook her head, "No I didn't, Mr Krum and I are friends, and he understood that my heart was with Harry, even though Harry was just a bit clueless. After the second task, I couldn't bring myself to kiss him, but due to everyone around us, I just kissed him on the forehead. At the Yule Ball, I was heart-broken and he comforted me. That was the moment I knew that I definitely knew that I loved Harry."

"So, Harry during the time on the run, did you and Miss Granger fall deeper into love?"

"Honestly, I would have to say yes. Going through what we had to go through strengthened us. If it wasn't for this brave woman at my side through it all I think the war would have ended differently, not to mention all the people who fought so valiantly and so many elves, Goblins, witches and wizards died for the freedom that we all take for granted. I recognize all of those who fought with us. They showed their own strengths in their own way and I will not sit here and say I did this all by myself. It was the whole wizarding world and even muggles did their part, so to all of them I would like to say thank you."

It took a few moments for Shacklebolt to write down what Harry said, but when he finished, he looked up at the group, "So, the million galleon question of the day is this; are you going to propose to Miss Granger?"

Hemione smiled, as did Harry and Neville. Harry willingly answered, "I already have, and she said yes. No, we have not set a date on when it will be yet and as that this is a private event, only close friends and family will be able to attend. However, we may also have a public wedding, but we haven't discussed this yet.

Shacklebolt smiled and directed the next question to Neville, "So, Mr Longbottom, you're quite close friends with Harry and Miss Granger. How do you feel about seeing your friends getting married at a young age."

Neville smiled as he quickly answered, "Honestly, they have treated me like a brother and I couldn't be happier for them. I can't think of two better people to be together than these two."

Continuing to ask Neville Shacklebolt asked, "So, do you have someone special in your life, Mr Longbottom?"

Neville smiled brightly, "I do and yes I have told her. But I want to see what will happen since this will be our last year at Hogwarts."

Hermione and Harry looked at Neville, "Neville, you never told us that you had a girlfriend. When did this happen?"

Neville laughed at the two, "Well, you never asked. It happened when you two were on the run, and when you came back to Hogwarts. But look at you two, you're suddenly engaged to marry. You haven't had time to ask me.

Harry smiled, "Well, congrats Neville."

Neville smile became even bigger now that his adopted brother found out and he approves, "Thanks, Harry."

Shacklebolt looked at Neville, "Is there a wedding in your future Mr Longbottom?" he asked.

Neville looked at Shacklebolt, "Not yet. I just want to get through school first and then see what happens."

Shacklebolt nodded his head, "I respect that, back to the two of you. So, have you set a wedding date? Scratch that, you already said no to that question. Do you know if you want a large wedding or a small one?"

Harry looked at Hemione when she spoke, "We haven't set a wedding date yet, but we both think a small private wedding would be preferred."

Harry smiled and squeezed Hermione's hand, "I would agree with Hermione on anything she wishes. It would be her day and if she wants it, she will get it. I love her that much."

Shacklebolt looked at Neville, "Mr Longbottom what would you like to see?"

Neville smiled, "It would be their day. So, I would just be happy to see them with their wedding bands. Personally, I could see a double wedding. But that would ruin their day."

Hermione smiled softly at Neville, "It wouldn't ruin our wedding, Neville. We would be honoured to share our wedding with you, but it may be a bit of a shock for everyone at Hogwarts. Why don't you ask her? It can't hurt to see what she thinks, and if she's interested when we get married, you're more than welcome to marry her alongside us. After all, you're family and I don't see an issue with it."

Shacklebolt smiled, and turned to Harry, "That I can see. Mr Potter, that is all the questions I have. I will send you and Miss Granger a copy of my article before I publish it, and I will ask that my readers leave you both alone about it. I will publish it in a few days, so you'll have time to tell whoever you wish first."

Harry smiled and shook hands with Shacklebolt, "Thank you, Mr Shacklebolt, that is all I ask for now. If you want to mention that you spoke with us today you may do so, but please don't mention anything else just yet."

Madstack walked Mr Shacklebolt to the doors and when the reporter left, Madstack turned and walked back to the trio, "Is there anything else the Goblin Nation can do for you?"

Harry replied, "No, not at this time. I want to thank you for today Madstack. We will be at Hogwarts for at least a few weeks helping to rebuild. After that, we will send you an owl letting you know where we are at."

Madstack nodded, "Very well Harry, we will be in touch in a few days by owl about Number Four Privet Drive."

Harry, Hermione, and Neville shook hands with Madstack and left Gringotts. The threesome headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione stared straight ahead hoping that people would leave them alone.

Even with trying to avoid people, the threesome were stopped by numerous times. After fighting their way through Diagon Alley, they flooed back to Hogwarts. Once they made their way up to the Gryffindor common room and dorms, they changed out of their robes and changed into their jeans, tee-shirts, and trainers and Harry, Hermione, and Neville were off to find Professor McGonagall.

They found her outside near the Gryffindor tower. Hermione went up, "Sorry we're late professor. It took longer then we thought."

Professor McGonagall winked at Hermione with a smile, "That's alright Mrs Potter."

Hermione smiled softly, the title reminding her of how much she loved Harry.

They asked her for their assignments to help rebuild the old castle. Professor McGonagall said, "Mr Potter, if you would get your broom and help Professor Flitwick with the roof, I would appreciate that. Mr Longbottom, Professor Sprout has asked me to send you to the greenhouses when you arrive. She knows that you are the best person to help her."

Neville quickly headed off to the greenhouses while Harry summoned his broom. Harry gave a quick kiss to Hermione and left to work on the roof.

Professor McGonagall smiled seeing Hermione not wanting to let go, "I hope you'll be happy for years to come."

A random wizard, probably from Hogsmead, approached the professor and asked where he could help. Once he was sent on his way and out of earshot, Professor McGonagall turned to Hermione, "Miss Granger, can you help me with Ravenclaw tower? We need to rebuild it and you are one of the strongest witches that I know of. Can you to help levitate all the heavy blocks and seal them together?"

Hermione smiled, "Of course, Professor, I'll do whatever I can to help."

Harry, Hermione, and Neville along with many others worked for the rest of the afternoon, and by late evening, everyone was dirty and exhausted. Harry, Hermione, and Neville met up in the Great Hall.

When Hermione got a good look at Neville, she started giggling; he had dirt in his hair and a huge smudge across his nose and forehead. When Harry saw him, he joined in with the laughing. At Neville's confused look, Hermione explained, "It looks like you've been rolling around in the dirt rather than repairing the greenhouses.

Neville rolled his eyes, "Have you looked in the mirror? You look worse off than me."

Hermione shook her head, "No why?"

Harry grinned and gave Hermione a light kiss, "You have a smudge on your nose and you have something in your hair that I can't figure out what it is. I think all of us could use a shower, but right now I am so hungry, I don't care what I look like."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Me too, I'll eat first and worry about what I look like later."

Looking around the Great Hall, the three of them realized everyone looked the same. There were several people that they didn't know.

When the entire Great Hall went silent Harry turned around, walking slowly toward the tables was Professor Snape with a bad limp. Harry quickly got up and walked towards him, "Professor, may I help you get to the table?"

Snape looked down to Harry, "Mr Potter I am not helpless, I can make it on my own."

Harry nodded and backed off. He watched the man who had protected him for so many years struggle to make it to the head table, and Harry felt a sense of guilt, "Sir, I just want to say thank you for taking care of me for all of those years. It might not show, but I appreciate it more than you know."

Snape looked at Harry puzzled, then held out his hand. "I protected you because I loved your mother, she was my very first friend. Mr Potter or I should say, Lord Potter, I want to thank you for killing the Dark Lord."

Harry smiled and shook Snape's hand, "I couldn't have done it without your help and the other people's help that were involved, especially Hermione. Between her knowledge and never leaving my side. I would not be here."

Snape replied, "That is correct Lord Potter you will have never been able to succeed if it wasn't for Miss Granger's knowledge."

Snape gave him a bit of a smile even though it looked a bit cold to Harry. Professor McGonagall sat down across the table from Snape, "Severus, we need to speak after dinner. Mr Potter would you and Miss Granger join us in the headmaster's office?"

Harry nodded and looked over at Hermione to see if she knew why. Shaking her head no, she served herself a piece of cod and chips with fresh peas. The elves had been so busy that the meal was a simple one, but everyone was tired enough to appreciate the hot meal anyway. When they were finished with dinner, Professors McGonagall and Snape were leaving the Great Hall, accompanied by Harry and Hermione.

Hermione turned to Professor McGonagall, "We would like Neville to join us, he has been involved as the rest of us."

Severus sneered at Neville but didn't say anything; he was too busy wondering where Albus was. He figured that Minerva would fill him in at the meeting. When they arrived in front of the Gargoyle, Minerva gave the password of Quidditch, surprising Severus.

As they walked into the office Severus noticed that all of Albus's stuff was gone, and the couch was covered with a tartan. Professor Snape sat in one of the chairs next to the headmaster's desk and asked, "Minerva where's Albus?"

Minerva sat at the desk and replied, "Have a seat, Severus. I will explain everything I know and what I don't know, Harry and Hermione can fill in."

Minerva began to tell Severus about all the things they have found out in the last few days and what Albus Dumbledore had done. She explained about the blocks that he placed on the three students. She explained about how Albus forged Lily and James's will, and the attempted murder of Harry, Hermione, and Neville for everything they own and the reasoning behind it. Minerva watched Severus's face; for a man that didn't show very much emotion on his face, he was showing a lot now.

Severus spoke still in a bit of shock looking at the three Gryffindor students, "Minerva are you telling me that Mr Potter and Miss Granger took down the Dark Lord with their magic blocked?"

Minerva nodded her head, still not believing that Harry and Hermione were still here and sitting in front of them, "That's exactly what I am saying Severus."

Professor Snape looked at Harry and Hermione sitting on the couch holding hands. Hermione was squirming around biting her lip. Harry nodded as did Hermione, Harry spoke to both Professors, "When I put my family ring on, I was knocked out for ten minutes when the block exploded due to the ring. When I came to, I knew Hermione and I would be together forever. The right choice was to give her my mother's engagement ring, I proposed to her right then and there. When she said yes and put my mother's ring on, the ring took off her magic block and knocking her out for ten minutes. Neville had a magic block as well, but his block was taken off in a controlled way versus ours exploding on us. We really haven't tried our magic that much. But both of us have noticed that we can do many things just by thinking about it. Like last night, Hermione was able to nox the lights just by thinking about it. I accioed my broom without even trying this afternoon and it was without my wand. Neville was able to fix every single pane of glass in the greenhouse without any trouble."

Severus looked at the three students, "Miss Granger, are you all right? You look a bit out of sorts, and may I scan the three of you?"

Hermione looked at Harry, "May I speak confidentially and forward?"

Minerva looked at Hermione, "Yes of course Miss Granger."

Hermione spoke, "Well, I always knew that I love Harry since our first year, but since I said yes to marrying him and now I am wearing his mother's ring. It feels like the more we are together the stronger the love, but the more I want him to make love to me. I know it's not Lily's ring doing it, it could be just teenage hormones I just don't know."

Harry looked at Hemione "Meaning?"

Hermione looked at him like ice, "Geezz, love do I have to be graphic. Let me spell this out for you. I want you to fuck me and make me scream. Is that better?"

Harry was taken back by how sarcastically Hermione spoke to him, "Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean too..."

Hermione smiled seeing Harry's face, "I know it's just hard keeping our promise, but I am trying to keep everything in check."

Professor McGonagall was a bit pink, "Well, I've never known you to be so blunt Miss Granger, but I can see why you both want to hold back. It's hard to be in love with your best friend and want him every second. I will say it's the fact that you're thinking of your honeymoon that is causing you to act this way. I don't blame you, I would be the same way."

Severus scowled at the fact that they were being too honest, but he smiled just a bit, "Well congratulations first off, I would say that it would be due to the new event in your life and teenage hormones. Like I asked earlier, may I scan you?"

Harry, Hermione, and Neville nodded, and Professor Snape took out his wand scanning the three of them. He could not believe what he saw so he scanned them again. Shaking his head in amazement. Severus looked at Professor McGonagall, "How can he do that to another witch or wizard? These three are extremely powerful. Miss Granger is more powerful then I am, and I would love to check Mr Potter on the Auror meter. It would be off the scale. Mr Longbottom is also a very strong wizard. I bet with his block off, he will find that his classes will become much easier. His block must have affected everything. How Miss Granger managed to stay at the top of her class with that kind of block is simply amazing. With Mr Potter, I can't even imagine how much quicker the war could have ended if his block was off. So where is Albus and has he been brought up on charges?"

Professor McGonagall replied, "The goblins charged him under goblin law, he is now their prisoner. The Wizengamot snapped his wand and everything that he stole from Harry was returned to him. As for Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom they were given five hundred thousand galleons each. For compensation for their magic being blocked. Mr Potter was also given everything Albus owned and that includes any titles he once possessed. Well now seeing he is getting married to Miss Granger, I would say they gave it to Mr and Mrs Potter. Albus Dumbledore will never be set free. Gringotts Bank got in touch with me this afternoon and gave me almost all the details. I was also in contact with Lucius this evening directly after and they had a board meeting early this afternoon. I was elected the new Headmistress, that is one of the reasons why I wanted to see you tonight and the other is to see if you still wanted to teach, also to see if you would take the position of Assistant Headmaster. I suspect these three had something to do with the events with the Board of Governors."

Harry smiled and nodded, "Sorry professor but we did."

Minerva smiled a bit even though she should be upset with the three Gryffindors, "Mr Potter, why am I not surprised one bit."

Hermione smiled at her favourite professor, "Well, we just couldn't let that foul woman back in here. She treated us poorly and treated this school like a prison professor. Besides Harry, myself, and Neville all agree that you deserve the position. we all agree that because Professor Snape has watched over us and protected Harry for this long he deserves the Assistant Headmaster's job."

Severus nodded, "If you're sure that you want me to take that position, I would like too

Professor McGonagall smiled, "It's yours!"

She gave him a light hug to welcome him to his new position and Harry offered Severus his hand, "Congratulations professor. I hope you enjoy your time as the Assistant Headmaster, not needing to worry about the Dark Lord. I am pretty sure my mother Lily would be proud of you too."

"Thank you Mr Potter, so I would expect the three of you back for your seventh year? And Harry, you'll only see this once," Severus gave Harry a hug, "Thank you."

It surprised everyone most of all Harry. After a few moments, Neville spoke up, "Yes sir, we want to finish our education, Hermione wants to be an Unspeakable and Harry and I both want to be Aurors, that is, if you would want to give me another chance at potions."

Severus looked at the boy who blown up more cauldrons in the history of Hogwarts. He wondered how much of it had to do with Albus putting the block on his magic. Severus spoke to Neville, "I'll make you a deal Mr Longbottom. If you working for the rest of the summer in the potions lab learning what you missed in the last five years and help with Poppy's potions, I'll let you in class this fall. But only if I see an improvement."

Neville was gasping at Professor Snape, "I would appreciate that sir. I would be happy to help this summer if it means that I can live my dream."

Severus nodded, "I don't think it would be easy you have six years of destroyed potions to make up for."

Severus turned to Harry and Hermione, "Mr Potter, Miss Granger are you two staying at the castle for the summer?"

Hermione looked at Harry for an answer so Harry spoke, "I doubt it, sir we will be helping as long as we're needed, but I'm sure we will be spending some of our summer at Grimmauld Place. After all, Remus and Tonks would be angry if we didn't spend at least some time with them also. Professor McGonagall, is there a way Hermione and I can get everyone together?"

Minerva answered, "Yes, Mr Potter why do you ask?"

Harry replied, "Well, since there is only a few who know about Hermione and myself being engaged, I was just wondering if we should come out and tell everyone we trust. But only if Hermione says it's ok."

Hermione nodded to what Harry said. Professor McGonagall had an idea but did not want to spill her idea. Harry continued after seeing Hermione's approval, "Well, I don't see a problem in doing that. The Weasley's, Remus and Tonks know. Of course, you and Professor Snape know, and so does Lucius Malfoy but he is keeping it a secret until our announcement." Harry finished.

Professor McGonagall smiled, "Well that doesn't leave that many people to tell. How about we do that tomorrow?"

Harry and Hermione nodded with a smile, "Why don't we do that sometime tomorrow after lunch or dinner."

Harry gave a smile, "That sounds like a great plan Hermione."

Hermione just smiled with a hug. The group talked for another hour before calling it a night and broke up. As Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand, Neville was skipping all the way to the Gryffindor tower and into the common room. Once inside Neville still had a smile on his face, "Why don't you to head up first. I would suspect you want some alone time."

Harry went red in the face a bit, "Um, Thanks… Neville, I think." He told Neville.

Hermione giggled, "Harry I think what he meant was for us to change first, then he'll come up, and it's not what you're thinking, even though it would be nice. But we did promise not until we're married and on our honeymoon."

took Hermione by the hand and went upstairs to the boy's dorm. Harry stripped down into his boxers, as he was pulling off his shirt, he caught a beautiful sight before him.

Hermione was standing there in her bra and panties looking for one of Harry's Quidditch jerseys. He walked over and slowly reach around to Hermione's stomach and started to kiss her neck tenderly, "Oh, M-mmm, Harry. Do you know how much I love you?"

Harry smiled, "As much as I love you, Hermione Jean Granger."

It was ten minute later when they came down the stairs to the common room. "Neville, Harry and I are headed to the baths, we will be back shortly. The boy's dorm is yours."

Neville smiled, "Knock her up Harry."

Harry and Hermione smiled and laughed, "Very funny Neville. Harry will turn me into a woman when we're ready Neville, be patient. There's no rush for babies yet."

They made it to the door to the baths, when professor McGonagall stopped them both. "Potter, Granger I thought I might catch you both. You both were going into separate baths?"

Harry went pink, "Um, can I lie?"

Minerva spoke again before she heard what Harry had to say, "No, but I think you both are old enough to make the right choice. Now, not speaking as your professor, but as your friend. Use the prefect's bath, it will be more private for you two."

Harry smiled and was a bit shocked. Here, he thought she was there to reprimand them for taking a bath together. Harry saw the smirk and the wink McGonagall gave them, and he now knew what McGonagall meant, "Thanks, Professor."

"Anytime Potter just enjoy the company. Good night to the both of you," she replied walking off.

Harry and Hermione went to the fifth floor to the prefects bathroom. They went inside and stripped down as the hot water filled the large tub. Harry slid in before Hermione, and a whining voice could be heard overhead, "Not being a bad boy again are you, Harry?"

Harry looked up as Hermione was climbing into the tub to join him, "Myrtle, W-what are you doing in here? I thought all the ghosts were gone until the castle was rebuilt."

Myrtle spoke, "Oh, just floating around, my toilet is not there no more."

Harry felt a cold chill as she put her head on his shoulder, "Um, Myrtle…what are you doing?"

Myrtle smiled, "Just getting a peek."

Hermione spoke up, "Myrtle, can Harry and I have some time alone? He is my boyfriend after all. This would be our only chance to spend some alone time."

"Fine see if I care. Nobody cares about little old Moping Moaning Myrtle." Myrtle replied and went wailing out the window. Harry looked up as Hermione did the same and Hermione glanced at Harry.

She sat down beside Harry and sighed, "The hot water feels great after an exhausting day Harry."

Before Harry could respond Hermione slid under the water. She came up a minute later with her hair soaked and now looking black.

Harry pulled Hermione onto his lap, "Your right Mione, I so love you."

Hermione smiled, "Can you help wash my back and hold me for a bit."

Harry helped wash Hermione's back and then started to reach for her breast as he was kissing her neck tenderly.

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned back against Harry, "Oh, Harry. That feels so good. Please do that more."

Harry was going to do as Hermione requested but Hermione stood up and turned around feeling something prodding at her, she straddled his lap. Hermione smiled at Harry, "You know, love, I can't wait to have you forever."

Harry laughed, "Mione, you already do. No woman will compare to you or take me away from you."

Hermione felt something press against the opening of her vagina, "Oh God! Harry, I so want you to take my virginity. I know we promised no sex and that still holds but would you take my virginity now."

Harry was surprised by Hermione's request. "Um, why now Hermione

Hermione replied, "I don't know but it feels right. Something is telling me to have it taken now."

Harry was getting more concerned about Hermione, "Are you sure your feeling alright?"

Hermione answered, "Yes, I'm fine. I don't know what it is, but when we're close my heart, mind, body, and soul is telling me that I need more. It's like it is telling me to have your children with a whole lot more."

Harry kissed Hermione, "So, you have been feeling that too. I knew we belonged together for a very long time, but since we've put our rings on and haven't taken them off since, the feelings are getting stronger and stronger for you."

Hermione shook her head, "Yes love, I dread being apart from you every day. It's like I don't want you out of my sight."

"And it feels like a part of you is being torn apart?" He said, finishing her sentence.

Hermione smiled, "That is exactly how it feels."

Harry looked at Hermione, "Mione, I know how hard you're fighting this because I feel it too. I know it's not any magic, but you're screaming for sex. It's telling me just to shut up and take your virginity whether your ready or not."

Hermione was surprised, "That is my exact thought Harry. I know that you didn't use magic."

Harry replied, "Let me guess you can see my magic fluctuate?"

Hermione was a bit shock because he was right, "Harry, I'm scared now. How did you know?"

Harry held onto Hermione, "Mione, it's because I can see yours. I don't know what's going on, but until we figure this out I don't think we should tell anyone, even Neville."

Hermione nodded her head, "I agree, but at least kiss me."

Harry smiled, "That I can do."

He kissed Hermione so passionately she could not help but moan with pleasure. Hermione was panting, "H-Harry, H-Harry. I... think... we… should… get... out... Oh, god… you feel so... good kissing... my... neck..."

Both Harry and Hermione decided it was time to climb out of the tub and head back to Gryffindor tower, and within ten minutes, they were walking through the portrait hole. Neville smiled at them, "Took you two long enough. Did you both have fun?"

Harry smiled with a laugh, "Oh, shut up Neville. The bath was just a bath."

Harry threw a couch pillow at Neville's head and a pillow fight ensued.

Hermione was laughing at the two boys acting like children again. Harry looked over at Hermione with a pillow in his hand, "Oh, you think it funny, do you?"

"Harry, don't even…" Hermione started but Harry threw a pillow straight at Hermione hitting her square in the face and cutting her off. She couldn't help but laugh and join in after than, vowing revenge on her fiance.

After an hour, the Gryffindor common room was covered in feathers and all the pillows were destroyed. Hermione was laying on the floor and sighed, "Harry, sweetheart. I think we should clean up and head to bed all of us. We might have a busy day tomorrow.

Harry was laying right next to Hermione and he rolled over and kissed her. Harry went to stand up but was pulled back to Hermione's chest as she wrapped her arms around him, "Oh, no you don't."

Hermione kissed Harry with passion, and Neville was in shock seeing his two friends make out on the floor, "So are we going to tidy up or not?"

Harry broke their kiss and laughed, "Sorry about that Neville. We just can't help it."

Harry stood up and help Hermione off the floor. Hermione smiled and gave Harry a quick kiss, "Yeah, sorry Neville, Harry is right. But we'll help."

Hermione fixed all the pillows as Harry and Neville straightened up the room. Once that was done, the trio headed up to the boy's dormitory and quickly climbed into their beds. As usual, Neville hit his pillow a few times to get comfortable, and Hermione waited for him to fall asleep so she could take off Harry's jersey and get comfortable to her liking.

Once Neville was asleep, Hermione stripped off the Jersey and curled up next to Harry.

Harry noticed Hermione biting her lower lip, "Mione, you alright?"

Hermione didn't know how to tell Harry what happened at the Yule Ball during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Hermione sat up, "Um, Harry sweetheart. There is something I need to tell you about the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Harry looked at Hermione, "Ok, I am listening."

"The thing of it is... oh, how do I say this to the man I love so deeply?" Hermine said, and she started to shake.

Harry tenderly held on to Hermione to help her stop shaking, "Mione, relax you can tell me anything."

Hermione came right out and said, "I kissed Viktor Krum. Seeing you with Ginny dancing made me so jealous."

Harry looked at Hermione, "Is that what is bothering you?"

Hermione shook her head yes. "Oh, my beautiful girl, I am so sorry. You should have told me when I was sitting with you when you were crying."

Harry said hugging her and kissing her forehead. Hermione felt bad for not telling Harry how she felt back then, "I'm sorry, Harry. You're right, I should have told you."

"Look, Hermione, we are together, and we are getting married. So, what happened then and what is happening now are two very different things," Harry said holding her tight to his chest and with love.

Hermione started to tear up, "But still Harry, I… should have… told you… that night… I was in love with you…"

Hermione was now in tears. Harry held her to his chest even closer. Harry spoke lovingly to Hermione, "Mione, I was wrong too. I should have told you that night as well. But now look at us, we're together. I could not have asked for anything more. I have the most beautiful and intelligent woman in the world at my side and I asked you to marry me because you're my best friend and the woman that I love with every part of my being."

Hermione kissed Harry, "You really mean that Harry?"

Harry smiled, looking down at Hermione, "I do; I couldn't imagine someone more perfect to be my wife and the mother of my children."

Hermione held onto Harry as she fell asleep on his chest with a few tears still coming down her cheeks. Harry lay awake thinking of what he wanted to do tomorrow. He saw that Hermione was sound asleep, so he slid her engagement ring off her finger and went to go hide it for tomorrow.

Harry slid out of bed not to wake Hermione, he quietly went downstairs to the common room and called for Dobby thinking of the surprise he had in store for her. Dobby popped into the room.

"Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby do for you?" He asked in his high squeaky voice.

Harry looked back seeing if Dobby woke up Neville or, god forbid, Hermione.

"Shush! Quiet Dobby. Listen, can you hold on to Hermione's ring until tomorrow?" Harry asked turning back to the little house elf and showing him her ring.

Dobby had both of his hands covering his mouth and shaking his head yes as his tall pointy ears were flapping back and forth. In a low whisper, Dobby asked, "Why sir, do you want to hide Miss Grangy's ring?"

Harry smiled at his little elf friend, "Because I am going to have the ring engraved and ask Hermione properly at sunset tomorrow night. Would you set something up before then? And if she asks, don't tell her. I will talk with Professor McGonagall if she would like to join us." Harry said.

Dobby smiled at Harry, "Dobby promises Harry Potter he do good job and not tell Miss Grangy. Can Dobby be there too?"

Harry smiled back, "Of course, you can. You will play a part in this, you'll be handing me her ring." Harry told him.

Dobby wanted to squeal with excitement but didn't. He took Hermione's ring and with a pop, he vanished.

Harry walked back up the stairs and climbed into bed. Hermione climbed back on Harry's chest not realizing that her ring was gone, "Is everything alright, Harry, sweetheart

Harry replied with a kiss on the head and a hug, "Everything's fine Hermione. I love you. I thought you were asleep."

Hermione answered with her eyes closed. "I was until you left to go down to the common room."

Harry felt a pull on his boxers, "Um Hermione."

Hermione opened her eyes slightly, "Hum... what is it, love?"

Harry shook it off and said, "Nothing never mind,"

Hermione opened her eyes, "Harry James Potter, don't you do that. I know what your thinking."

Harry looked at Hermione, "I know no sex, but..."

"Mmm, Harry. Stop, that feels too good," She moaned softly, her eyes lighting up when she felt Harry's hands slide down her panties, "Oh, my god. Yes, please play with me. Mmm, right there, sweetheart."

Hermione couldn't take it anymore and she took off her panties, straddling Harry. She took his large member into her hand and slowly guided it to her slick opening. Instantly, she felt the pain and her hymen broke and her walls stretched to accommodate him, "That really hurts."

"We can stop if you want," Harry suggested and Hermione shook her head.

"No, you just took my virginity. I'm not truly yours and you're mine. Forever."

The feeling of having Hermione around his manhood felt so good to him, and it felt just as good to her. It was 2 am when they finally fell asleep in each other's arms and they dreamed of their new lives together.

Hermione dreamed about carrying Harry's children, and Harry dreamed of coming home to a family he always wanted.

He just couldn't wait to see what the future will hold for the both of them.


End file.
